


The Temptation of ADAM (This Part Completed!)

by Shalashacelot



Series: ADAM'S Temptation [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: About like 2k words per chapter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blowjobs, Burns, Chapter 24 is ALLL smut, Fluff, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Minor Violence, POV Third Person, Plot Intensive, Spoilers, Which has anal sex, growing crushes, just an adventurous story where a silly 20 year old hot head gets crushes on older men, long chapters or so, stuff like that, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashacelot/pseuds/Shalashacelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Major Ocelot helped Naked Snake instead of EVA, as ADAM? From the view point (though in third person) of Major Ocelot actually directly helping poor old Snake while EVA tries her best to snag the Snake's Apple.</p><p>but ADAM had his eyes on it first.</p><p>-Going over the entire Snake Eater plot in AU form, so it's a <i><b>very long</b></i> fic-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Would Call it Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at an alternate universe setting, just what the tags and summary states! It will definitely explore their relationship, but I love the nitty gritty details of the adventure/chase/realization in """""romance"""""", as opposed to the direct "omg snek lets maek out" (which I will totally still do, I mean come on, but it'll be AFTER I build it up)
> 
> Snake Eater times, ADAM instead of EVA! Let's-a GO!

Major Ocelot growled, slamming down the phone. He couldn't believe his luck.

It hadn't been more than a few days since the same man he was just ordered to help had throttled him to the ground, besting him completely - left him knocked out at the scene of the crime. Mr. American Soldier, Snake.

Some part of him wanted to ignore the orders. Sure he wouldn't harm the man, maybe play with him a little. Let him fend for himself in this convoluted scheme.

But Major Ocelot twirled his revolver casually through his fingers, eager to show him what for. How _dare_ he make a mockery of him? Son of a legendary soldier, made Major at 20 years?

In fact, it didn't matter that he was bested. He was just caught off guard, after all. The revolver _was_ a better match for him. He wasn't fully capable with the Makarov. But this time...

 _Heh_ , Major Ocelot grinned, kicking up his feet, letting the spurs jingle. He twirled his shiny new revolver with one hand, the other gripping his necklace. The jammed bullet from the Makarov. He wasn't supposed to purposefully harm Snake, but he at least wanted to see his defeated face before "taking his life". _I'll show 'im_.

* * * * *

Major Ocelot narrowed his eyes, hiding behind a tree as he waited. He knew he heard The Boss talking with him, somewhere in the area. At that, Major Ocelot had ran back to the building, ready to jump him. It shouldn't take long now.

Cursing lightly, Major Ocelot peered back over the tree. He was getting tired of waiting. More and more of him told him to fuck off and try again in the morning.

There was a mechanical hum, the sound of a motorbike slowly approaching. It stopped, and two footsteps were heard planting the ground. Major Ocelot's veins burned with adrenaline, another eager eye poked around.

A figure was standing nearby. Not Snake. He was thinner, not nearly as muscular. A motorcycle hummed underneath him.

 _No way,_ Major Ocelot squinted, _Another spy?_

The Philosophers would have told him if there was another man joining them. It couldn't have been EVA, his other partner - he was out and about with Krushchev.

Thinking he should confront and resolve the issue before Snake came along, Major Ocelot stepped out, cocking his weapon at the offending figure. He twisted his head, regarding Major Ocelot through the helmet's dark visor.

"Who are you?" Major Ocelot demanded, in English, trying to see through into the helmet. A pointless endeavor, given it was nighttime, but Major Ocelot looked for minor details, something that could tell him who he was.

Instead, something else caught the corner of Major Ocelot's eye, turning his head in that direction. _More_?

For who knows how long, it was Snake, standing there confused and befuddled by the situation. Once aware of Major Ocelot's attention on him, he drew his gun and knife. Aiming at Major Ocelot.

Of _course_ , Major Ocelot rolled his eyes. Bad mistake, as the other spy took that distracted chance to run at him. With the bike.

 _Shit!_ He cursed, shooting once and missing just next to the spy's shoulder. He collided into Major Ocelot, throwing him off balance and ramming the wheel into his face.

"AUGH," He grunted, slamming onto the ground. Just before so, he twisted his arm around, shooting again at the spy, grazing their leg.

That caused a high yelp of pain from him, making him twist and stop the bike from going further. At that, Major Ocelot rubbed at his stinging face, jumping back up and running over. He grabbed the spy, yanking them off and getting a good grip. There was a hint of a strange smell.

"Hah!" Major Ocelot announced triumphantly, pointing the gun at his head.

Another dark figure appeared just to his left. _Damnit, not Volgin's men!_ Major Ocelot thought quickly, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't afford to let them see this, it would blow his cover with Volgin, making a huge mark on his ego as a spy himself.

"Whatever," He scowled, mostly to himself, turning the revolver over to shoot the man square in the head.

"M-Major?!" A shocked gasp was heard above, yanking an eye from the Major to see the source. A sniper was sitting on the roof. With another confident puff, Major Ocelot lifted his arm and shot that one as well, straight in the temple. _Heh, long distance._

A rustle of bushes sounded behind him alongside the cocking of a gun. No time to turn around. Major Ocelot tilted his hand just a smidge, shooting a metal beam straight in front of him.

The bullet bounced upon it's surface with a clang, ricocheting and whizzing right past Major Ocelot's ear, landing with a satisfying grunt from the other soldier behind him.

Snake moved forward quickly, but Major Ocelot whipped his gun downward, shooting the ground at Snake's feet to stall him. After waiting a few seconds for any more intrusions, Major Ocelot grinned, placing the gun with a twirl, back onto the struggling man under his grasp.

"So, Snake," Major Ocelot glared at him through the dark, the moon highlighting his face just enough to make out the markings of camouflage, "We meet again."

"I see you've got a single action army," Snake commented with a rough voice, hands still poised to shoot whenever he found an opening.

"That's right," Major Ocelot smiled, "There'll be no accidents this time."

"You call that an accident?" Snake squinted, "Well it wouldn't have happened if you weren't showing off."

"What did you say?!" Major Ocelot gritted his teeth, blood boiling.

"It's a nice gun, I'll give you that," He continued, "But the engraving gives you no tactical advantage whatsoever."

"Unless you were planning on auctioning it off as a collector's item," He added snarkily, hints of a teasing smirk.

Major Ocelot flared. How _dare_ he?!

"Shut up!" He growled, shifting his gun on the man in his grip, holding tighter, "You're in no position to-"

His hand was squeezing something.

"Wh-" Major Ocelot squeezed again, then pulled his hand away almost in disgust, "A female spy?!"

He sniffed. _That_ was the smell.

"This bitch is wearing perfume," Major Ocelot announced, scoffing, "All prepped and ready to die for you!"

"I don't know her," Snake squinted, lowering his gun and looking back and forth between them. Major Ocelot squinted back at him, unsure of what to think of from the information. Then Snake smiled, "But it doesn't matter. You don't have what it takes to kill me."

Infuriated, Major Ocelot aimed at Snake.

"Die, dog!" He spat. Just the shoulder. He won't kill him, just harm him for the nerve he had.

 _Click!_ The gun sounded.

"Wha-" Major Ocelot looked at his gun, then tried to shoot again. And again. Nothing.

The spy under his arm took that chance to elbow him, knocking out his wind and following up with a swift kick in the face. He collided with the ground just as she ran to her bike, driving away. The Major seethed, turning his head to face Snake.

"Six shots," Snake smirked, looking down at him, "That thing only carries six shots. The Makarov has eight. You've got to have a feel for how many you have left-"

"Fuck you!" Major Ocelot spat, ripping the jammed bullet from his necklace and swiftly reloading, pointing it at Snake before he got any step closer.

"The jammed bullet," He grinned maliciously, picking himself up from the ground, "This time, I have you!"

"You saved that?" A hint of disbelief was on Snake's tongue, looking him over - especially the gun.

"Of course!" Major Ocelot spat, excitement filling his chest.

"I must have really bothered you," Snake grinned, shifting his stance into something closer to one used for fighting, "That you'd string it up like a trophy. Did you really enjoy being beat up-"

"Shut it!" Major Ocelot rasped, getting angrier and angrier. He cocked the gun, aiming straight at Snake's head. He could do it. He could beat him. He could win.

Snake, not seeing an opening for once from the Major's position, straightened his back again, thinking carefully. Something lit in his eyes. Curiousity.

"So... Who's side _are_ you on anyway," Snake hummed, slowly, carefully moving closer. 

"Wh- what?" Major Ocelot was searching his eyes, panicking a little, not noticing.

"Weren't those your own men you shot earlier?" Snake tilted his head to look at the fallen bodies, then back at the Major. He was closer, ready to jump him.

 _Fuck_. Major Ocelot didn't move. Snake did it. He showed him up again. The Major never blew his cover. Ever.

But Snake had him cornered.

Major Ocelot aimed at Snake's head and pulled the trigger.

Snake jumped back at the loud bang in his ears, eyes wide. And then, with a quick survey of his self, confused hands searching... Realization hit - he was unharmed.

"It's a blank," A wide grin grew on Major Ocelot's face. There was silence. They stared at each other. The Major laughed, the sound echoing off the buildings and the trees, a sound Snake had not anticipated.

"La. Li. Lu. Le. Lo," Major Ocelot drew out each syllable, making sure Snake heard everything coming out of his mouth, throwing them like bricks straight at his face.

"What?" Snake looked shocked, eyes flickering. He didn't expect any of that, _did_ he?

"That's what you're looking for, right?" The Major huffed, calming himself. He spun the revolver, lowering it and holstering, "You're looking for me."

"I am ADAM, the NSA 'codebreaker' who defected," Major Ocelot took another step forward, throwing his fingers at Snake, in the shape of guns, "But that's still _Major Ocelot_ to you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fairly quick intro to how the AU develops, basically re-living Snake Eater... and after this point is where the REAL AU junk stars
> 
> hope it was alright for all of you to read! It's still a shipping fanfic, but you guys gotta hold on to your jorts while I get to the juicy bits :)
> 
> Edit: added a quick little blip about the jammed bullet necklace - just a little


	2. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Major and Snake share a moment, sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is mainly build up, since I started quite early in the Snake Eater story - even if it's an AU, I want to maintain major details, but oh well! Sorry if this was a little late, I just forgot to post it haaaa

They were in the building, situated far away from each other, and still there was an uncomfortable air between the two. Snake was on the floor, going over the pack Major Ocelot had given him for the mission.

"A few rations, bandages, anything you need for survival," The Major announced, swirling his revolver with an eye out the window. It was going to be a while until dawn broke, but Major Ocelot just wanted to be rid of this babysitting and move on.

"Oh, and this," He was reminded, reaching under the desk for another hidden pack. Dragging it out, the Major tossed it over.

"Nothing fancy," He admitted, continuing to twirl, "But a standard Mk22, extra ammo, silencers, the like."

"Hmm," Snake held it, posing around as if there were enemies, just testing. The Major rolled his eyes at the maneuver, yet continued to watch. Judging. Making a mental reminder of how Snake moved. The man suddenly shot a playful smirk at the Major, "No engravings?"

Major Ocelot frowned, stopping his gun mid-spin at the jest.

"Alright, sorry," Snake shrugged, clearly enjoying it. The Major continued with his flashy show with a huff. It was just an idle movement, like the shaking of one's leg, or the tapping of a foot or finger to express a wish of filling the void left from the Major's growing regret.

"I'm just here to make sure you're still alive," Major Ocelot grumbled, thinking over how much he planned to reveal to his new ally, "None of us want our countries nuked, but don't think I like _this_ either."

"I'm fine with that," Snake commented, standing up and adjusting the pack to better fit on his broader shoulders.

“In the morning you have a window of about 30 minutes,” The Major recalled, thinking over the soldier routines laid out earlier, “I can radio you in at the frequency 145.45, just make sure you get to the docks by mid morning, otherwise the patrols are going to swing around.”

“Got it.”

“Need I remind you to be careful for the Cobra Unit?” Major Ocelot raised a brow, “I haven’t had the _pleasure_ of facing them myself, but from what you saw during your first mission... I take it you know they aren’t the normal bunch of soldiers?”

“I was going to ask about them,” Snake spoke up, thinking aloud, “How much have you seen them around, and is there anything I should know about?”

“Hmm, I haven’t gotten around to ‘getting to know them’,” The Major twirled his gun in thought, a picture of each member of the Cobra Unit flashing through his mind, “But out of the four of them so far, the 'Hornet Soldier' is currently looking for you.”

“Maybe not as of right now, currently, but he’s certainly the first one you have to fight.”

“Hornet Soldier,” Snake repeated, “From what I saw when they took Sokolov-”

“He quite literally controls hornets,” The Major rolled his eyes, “Hope you brought your own bug repellent, because I certainly didn’t pack it for you.”

“Thoughtful.” 

"Major Ocelot!" The Major's radio buzzed, "Any news?"

"Not yet," he responded, bringing a mouth close to the transmitter situated upon his ammo belt, "Just keep the hold out longer. We'll find her, or at least stop her."

Major Ocelot had radioed back earlier to keep a hold out on the base, letting no soldier leave without special clearance. A way to prevent both the female spy from trying to mess with Snake, as well as preventing anyone from discovering the Major's true role while being in the building.

On that they had briefly discussed who the other spy might have been, though neither.of them had much of a clue. They decided that Snake would attempt to avoid her, unless chance had it he himself could spy for the two of them. Learn of her motives and why she was here to intervene.

The Major could only imagine that she too was after the _Legacy_. Something Snake was unaware of. Major Ocelot glanced at him, scrutinizing. Was the other spy trying to use Snake against the Philosophers? It would only make sense..

"You get some sleep," The Major ordered suddenly, turning away from Snake, "Busy day tomorrow."

"How do I know you won't just shoot me?" Snake narrowed his eyes, mistrusting. He didn't blame him - they had a rocky introduction.

The Major regarded his twirling revolver distastefully, hatred for the embarrassing etching. He then tossed it at Snake, who caught it instinctively. Major Ocelot walked over in full view, spinning around slowly with arms outstretched to show Snake that he was now unarmed.

"Alright," Snake hummed, putting the revolver away into the pack.

"No knives either," The Major announced, flicking his hands at Snake for the second time that night, "I prefer a longer range."

"Fine," Snake took a deep breath, turning over to sit on a large wooden bench. He shifted a bit, testing it's sturdiness, then seemed to decide it fit for sleeping. Snake looked up, eyeing the Major.

"What, want me to read you a bedtime story?" Major Ocelot joked, hand at hip.

"Maybe next time," Snake laid back down on the bench, stretching his arms up and resting his head on them.

The Major almost thought Snake was serious, being momentarily distracted by the bulging arms. Maybe due to the Major usually never seeing someone as fit as the man in front of him. Colonel Volgin was strong, sure, but that man was always a bit of a beef ball, and nothing more. Snake had a finesse about him...

Major Ocelot turned around, feeling strange.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Snake's voice sounded tired, almost annoyed. The Major whipped back around, a curse on his tongue before catching the sly smile on Snake - simply playful.

"Yes," he muttered, clicking his spurs to the door.

"Thanks for the gun, kid," Snake's voice called out, just as the Major reached the door frame.

 _Kid_ , Major Ocelot regarded contemptibly. Did he still talk down to him, was that it? The Major was already twenty years old, _and_ a Major of his own platoon!

"I'm not a _kid_ , Snake-" Major Ocelot spun around, angry, then stopped. Snake had just looked up, regarding him with a funny look, spinning his own gun. It was a sharp, emotion-less twirl, arm stiff.

"You're awful at that," The Major grimaced, hands at his hips. He was quite plainly offended by Snake's performance.

"What?" Snake squinted, stopping the spin, "It's basically the same thing."

"No, no, it's not fluid," Major Ocelot sighed, walking over and dragging a chair to sit next to him. Snake rolled his eyes, but played along, sitting up, "You have to relax your arm a little more, like this."

Major Ocelot took out his spare revolver, hidden under his jacket. Snake chuckled to himself, and the Major heard a 'so much for unarmed'.

Ignoring him, Major Ocelot held out the gun flat on his palm, showing how light and flexible his arm's starting position was. Then, moving only his fingers and wrist, he twisted the revolver, plain and unmarked, twirling it around twice with his gloved fingers until it was poised ready to shoot in less than two seconds.

He then tossed it in the air, letting it spin on its own before catching it with one finger, still spinning. The Major threw it mid rotation into his other hand, letting it twirl once more around an expert finger before grabbing the handle and swinging it to Snake's face with a mouthed "Bang!" - all with minimum tension in the arm muscles.

"I'm not as into westerns as I assume you are, kid," Snake raised a brow. The Major frowned, dropping his arm with a glare.

"Fine, ADAM." The Major leaned back in his chair, still with the narrowed eyes.

"Ocelot?" Snake tried. Then, regarding the Major's cold silence and crossed arms, he sighed, "Right, right, _Major_ Ocelot."

The Major smirked, winning the tiny battle.

"Now come on," Snake gestured with his gun, "Show me again."

With an excited grin, the Major leaned forward again, spinning his gun and tossing it hand to hand.

Snake mentioned how his gun spinning served no purpose other than a little intimidation, but thought better of it when that itself had some benefit. _I guess it's pretty cool, too_ , he had admitted.

They were friendly, the lessons. Major Ocelot almost forgot his grudge towards Snake while he instructed him better ways to swish around a gun. Few people engaged with him, if at all, about Major Ocelot himself. It was refreshing, to say the least, to express personal interests to another person willing to indulge.

The Major only then noticed the large yawns and drooping lids Snake expressed. A weird pang stretching in Major Ocelot's chest. Guilt?

"Ah, I should leave," The Major took it upon himself to drop the moment rather than admitting his presence as a disturbance to Snake.

"If you say so," Snake grumbled, stretching.

The Major almost uttered an apology for keeping Snake up for what, two, three hours of watching a gun spin? However... Doing so would fully acknowledge that Snake was humoring him, that he was putting up with him, and that the Major was just a silly kid wanting attention that Snake was so gracious to offer. That was something the Major would never admit.

After his earlier embarrassments, the Major wanted to show up Snake, not be buddy buddy with him and forget the whole thing, though something told him that Snake likely regarded their encounter as a "fun learning experience", which made the Major a little angrier each time he assumed that.

"Right," The Major announced, ignoring his overthinking mind, "Sorry."

 _Damn_ , after such a while debating on the subject, Major Ocelot went and said it anyway. Being shown as apologetic would weaken his stance with Snake, so he turned to eye the man lying down, a quick tongue ready in case Snake pointed out the sensitivity.

"Don't worry about it, kid" Snake merely muttered, eyes closed with soft breaths, "I thought it was interesting."

 _Interesting_. That sent a trickle up the Major's back. There was something about Snake that always caught him off guard, be it catching Major Ocelot's mistakes, acknowledging faults in his cover... And now what appeared to be a compliment?

Snake wasn't just putting up with him - he must have enjoyed it, invested in their time. It was a step closer to what the Major wanted - Snake to acknowledge him. Pay attention to him. Pat him on the back with a happy smile and-

The Major grimaced, shocked at what was overcoming him. _I'm just here to do a job. What's it to me what Snake thinks?_

He wanted repentance for his mess ups, sure. He wanted to finally beat Snake at something, or course. But... Was there anything else?

Without another word for a farewell, Major Ocelot walked away, spurs clicking as each boot hit the ground.

Snake had looked up, watching him leave - wondering where he was off to now, before settling back down for a restless night, burdened by his own thoughts.

* * * * *

"Nowhere to be found," Major Ocelot informed the Colonel, clearly lying, "When I woke up, Snake had left."

The story involved some truth at least, right up until the moment the Major revealed himself to Snake, to which the Major fabricated being bested by Snake yet again, knocked out by his powerful arms. Again.

"I would have expected better from you, Ocelot," The Colonel gruffed, scrutinizing him with judging eyes. The Major prickled, a pride building up inside him as a defense to Volgin's statement.

 _I could have gotten him_ , Major Ocelot hissed to himself, _If it was a real bullet_. But Volgin didn't need to know that part - he just had to continue being a lumbering buffoon. _And let slip the location of the Legacy_...

“Major!” Major Ocelot’s radio buzzed, “We’ve spotted the enemy Snake near the crevice entrance to the cave system! Requesting backup!”

 _You’ve got to be kidding me,_ The Major grumbled to himself. So far Snake wasn’t living up to his stealth mission. Then again, Volgin’s soldiers were crawling everywhere, as were the Major’s own team. Major Ocelot almost felt smug that his platoon was the one who located Snake, but right now he had a dilemma.

“Be right there,” Major Ocelot barked into the radio. His fingers twitched, excited.

“Maybe this time you’ll get ‘im,” Volgin teased with a sinister smirk, waltzing away as a dismissal. The Major only ignored him, suppressing any outbursts.

He turned to face in the general direction of the cave system, fingers tickling his holsters. No fancy engravings this time… and plenty of ammo.

 _Snake would understand_ , The Major had a grin, _I have to keep up my cover here, so what’s a little duel gonna hurt_?

The Major sauntered forward, picking up pace as he left the grounds. Weaving through the trees and rocks as fast as he could.

“Don’t do _anything_ ,” Major Ocelot hissed into his radio, “He’s _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter  
> is where the REAL fun starts ;)
> 
> updates 9 - 11PM EST!


	3. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Snake fiddle around pointlessless, mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And-a chapter-a threeee
> 
> Ocelot starts to get tempted, you silly dork

It was a short stroll over - or rather it felt like it - from the way the Major bolted to the scene, eyes searching frantically. This may finally be his chance to completely win against Snake. No critiques on techniques or embarrassing third-party spies ruining everything.

Then there he was, sneaking around a rock. Major Ocelot double checked his revolvers, loading them up. Once satisfied, the Major, not one to make his presence unknown, walked pointedly forward, each step ringing his spurs like alarm bells.

“Ocelot!” Snake had jerked his head forward, a small hint of confusion swirling in his eyes, “What are you-”

“MRROW!” The Major called out as an interruption, waving his arms for the sound to echo. His platoon, followed by Volgin's own men, hurried to join him, surrounding Snake with muzzles pointed his way. Snake’s face first reflected humor, then concern, calculation, and a hint of betrayal.

The Major caught all of that, and though his own exterior personality was of confidence, inside he felt… guilt.

“We meet again, Snake,” Major Ocelot pushed down his feelings, focusing on the battle they were about to have.

“Ocelot, what is this?” Snake demanded, pointing his gun at him. Fury, this time.

“What are you talking about?” The Major grinned, chuckling aloud. His platoon joined him, “My unit caught you traipsing about, so now I’m here to clean up the mess.”

_Was that clear enough? Would Snake understand? Can he stop fucking looking like an abandoned puppy?_

Snake merely growled, eyes analyzing the situation. Too many people to fight, too many different directions. The Major frowned.

“Twice now you've made me taste bitter defeat," The Major spoke, purring around his words, "I'd hate to disappoint the Cobras..."

"But this time you're mine,” Major Ocelot announced, mostly to his unit, with an exaggerated flicking of his hands, fingers poised almost like guns, “You and me.”

“My pleasure,” Snake grumbled, watching the Ocelot Unit back off.

"Ocelots are proud creatures," The Major lifted a finger, waving it gently to grab Snake's attention, "They prefer to hunt alone."

Once granted, Major Ocelot drew his revolver, holstered at his front, twirling it with one hand. Quick, sharp motions, this time, tossing it into the air.

At the gun's peek, the Major reached his other hand to his back, drawing out a second revolver, just for Snake. He alternated, juggling one, two, overhand, backband, before grabbing each by the handle. He spun them up, down, every which way with a fluid and expert motion.

Holstering one, the Major focused on spinning the other, tossing it behind his back and swiftly twirling it, building up his own anticipation. Then, grabbing the holstered weapon yet again, the Major gave them both another warm up spin.

"Twelve shots," The Major then pointed the two revolvers at Snake, who only looked back with squinted eyes.

Major Ocelot continued, quickly resuming to twirling each gun by a finger in the trigger, faster and swifter this time, before holstering them both one right after the other.

"This time I've got _twelve_ shots," The Major danced around the word deliciously, eyeing Snake like a present.

Snake holstered his own weapon slowly, watching Ocelot. Silently asking him, 'so what now'?.

The Major eased his feet apart, spurs clinking softly. His fingers tensed at his sides, ready to jump at the holsters.

Snake hadn't moved aside from his own hand, almost mirroring the Major. They stared at each other, separated by the crevice, yet connected by incoming bullets. A subtle wind blew by them like a cliche spaghetti western, eyes locked on the other.

"DRAW!" The Major shouted, expertly grabbing both guns faster than the normally stealthy Snake could. He shot both, adrenaline pumping when one bullet connected with Snake's shoulder.

Snake grunted, hand to the wound, therefore stalling his gun. Something lit up in his eyes before he turned, hiding behind one of the larger rocks. _He got it_.

The Major ran to his own cover, an eye peeking out. At that, something whizzed by Major Ocelot's face, landing on a tree behind him with a sharp thunk. The Major snapped his head over. _Tranquilizer_.

Another peek out gave Major Ocelot view of a grinning Snake, grinning as if to say 'you wanna play it like that? Well then let's play it like that'.

Biting his lip in an almost ecstatic state, the Major calculated, shooting swiftly at a tree behind Snake's cover, ricocheting the bullet and landing with a thud, somewhere on Snake's back. As a response, Snake evacuated the rock almost unphased, running with his Mk22 pointing at the Major.

One shot, two shots, fired from both of the men. The Major missed both, nearly grazing one by Snake's hip as Snake ducked behind another rock.

The Major jerked his head downward, suddenly acknowledging a strange feeling at his side. One of the darts had connected, numbness slowly creeping up.

"Shit," The Major cursed, yanking the dart out, _Not yet_!

The Major let loose a barrage, shooting at the head peeking from behind the rock, ricocheting bullets from whatever surface he could find, until his guns only responded back with clicking.

Excited, the Major reached into his pockets, pulling out extra ammo. He posed in sight, making sure Snake knew that he was ready for another round.

"I've never felt a tension like this before!" The Major announced, voice almost shaking from being so giddy, one bullet loaded, two, four, six, "This reload time is exhilarating!"

"That's so different from changing a normal clip!" Major Ocelot nearly laughed aloud, switching to load the next - seven, nine, eleven. Twelve.

Realizing perhaps his elevated state was part in due to the tranquilizer, as well as the numbing almost reaching his shoulder, the Major ducked behind a rock before another dart would land on him, instead letting it fly by and harmlessly bounce off a rock.

The Major tried again to ricochet a few more bullets, but Snake ran from his cover as soon as he heard the initial bounces, safely dodging. Taking that time, the Major ducked over, shooting directly at the man.

Snake reciprocated with his own shots, one dart grazing the Major's arm, ripping at the uniform and tickling his skin with a scratch. Snake then found more cover, successfully avoiding all of the Major's shots.

 _Damn_! Major Ocelot muttered, feeling a dizziness start to overcome him as the original dart was succeeding, _I'm not done-_

The Major's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of buzzing. Lots of buzzing. He looked off to the distance, seeing a horde of hornets swarm to their direction.

"He's found us!" Major Ocelot announced, readying his weapon, thinking quickly. The horde landed upon them with the screeching of insect wings, swarming and hissing through the rocks and trees.

The Major heard his and Volgin's men screech as they started to get stung. A quick eye to Snake relieved the stubborn feeling of worry in Major Ocelot's gut, seeing Snake swatting and taking cover.

Returning his attention to the swarm, the Major began to do what he did best - fancy gun play. He twirled the weapons, hitting and knocking hornets out of the air to save the pointless notion of using bullets.

Unfortunately, the effects of the earlier tranq dart were settling in, causing more sluggish movements. The Major felt a sting, two stings on his arms, short due to his uniform. He resorted to devote his gun to swirling around his exposed head. _Come on... Come on...._

The Major stumbled, body swaying. His head started to float, the sound of buzzing overloading his ears. There was a sharp thud, followed by hurried footsteps. Arms grabbed him. He passed out.

* * * * *

 _This kid will be the death of me_ , he grumbled, wringing out his hair and bandanna, water droplets squeezed out and landed on the floor.

Taking a quick survey of the boy's torso, jacket off to dry from their splash into the cave system, he found a small prick of his dart on the kid's abdomen. Another look gave way to two minor hornet stings alongside one arm, a trickle of blood seeping over them. His _two_ darts.

He sighed, pulling out his pack to get to work on the wounds, applying ointments he had obtained to tend to the kid's stings. He rubbed at his own wounds. Only sore. If the kid was serious about the duel...

He smiled, bandaging up the kid's arm. Just a small one. He'll live.

* * * * *

Major Ocelot groaned loudly, his head heavy and swimming, eyes closed. He sat up, bare hands gripping his temples.

"Where are my-" He asked aloud, groping for his gloves, then realizing that wasn't all he was missing.

The Major's uniform was splayed out behind him alongside his holsters and guns, damp, as were the Major's own pants and boots still attached to him. Grumbling, he pulled off them off, tipping out the excess water.

"I didn't want to move them," A voice gruffed to his side, "Figured you'd be mad if I touched your spurs."

The Major whipped his head over, eyeing a shirtless man. He blinked. It was Snake. Any quip the Major had on his tongue died.

"Ever been tranqed before?" Snake commented, analyzing Major Ocelot's attempts to gather his thoughts, "You woke up earlier than you should have, so you'll be groggy for a while."

Major Ocelot tore his gaze from Snake, suddenly very aware of his own bare chest. Fit, but not nearly as built in comparison. The Major's hand instinctively reached over to his arm, a small bandage wrapped around it.

"Don't touch that," Snake ordered, walking over with something in his hand. An unlit handmade torch, "Nasty stings."

"Where are we," The Major drolled, trying to recollect his thoughts. Something in his mind told him to take drug resistance training - this waking feeling wasn't fun.

"A cave," Snake hummed, looking around, "There are only three exits, up, or maybe down."

They both glanced downward to the cave floor, water pooled around them. Deep in the waters laid a darker hole.

"And that way," Snake pointed at a narrow sneaking tunnel.

"I'd prefer that option."

"Thought so. Didn't think you'd like to swim, _Ocelot_ ," Snake teased.

"Ocelots are actually decent swimmers," The Major responded bitterly, furrowing his brow.

"Would you say they're proud swimmers too?" Snake had an awful grin on his face, "That they prefer to swim alon-"

"I think I'll just drown myself right now."

"Kidding, sorry, Ocelot," Snake chuckled, then put up his hands, "Sorry, _Major_."

The Major didn't respond, eyeing the water. He didn't really want to embarrass himself any further.

"Sorry," Snake repeated with a little more genuity, voice hushed. Major Ocelot didn't respond.

"Anyway, I'd rather not ruin this nifty new torch," Snake lifted the object in question.

"I scouted more tunnels there earlier," Snake brought up, returning a look to the Major, "But we can take a break first."

"I don't _need_ a break," The Major objected, getting up and putting his boots on, stretching his back. A small stumble betrayed him.

"Sure," Snake raised a brow.

"Ugh," The Major hadn't planned to be in this situation, stuck in a cave after being so rudely interrupted by the Hornet Soldier. He recalled passing out, surrounded by hornets...

"Why did you grab me," The Major asked, peeking at him, "You could have gotten away."

"Because of this," Snake smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, holding something up in accusation, the bullets used during their earlier duel, "Rubber bullets. Where'd you get these?"

"The same place I got the blank," The Major joked, then rubbed his face.

"You were just playing around, weren't you?," Snake chuckled, only slightly, "I was mad at first, but I couldn't let my ADAM get stung to death."

The Major stared at him. Immediately casting away any anger.

"Because you still have to help me get in the building."

The Major looked down, nodding. _Of course that's what he meant_.

"Though that duel was a bit of a waste of time," Snake scolded, regarding him while he brought a lighter up, magically still working, "Still bothered by the times we met?"

Major Ocelot scoffed as his answer. Of course he was. The only problem was that Snake probably would have won anyway even if the Hornet Soldier "The Pain" hadn't gotten in the way.

With that in mind, Major Ocelot turned, picking up his gear and shaking his revolver. Useless for now, against the upcoming fight. The Pain was likely searching for Snake, so the cave system would be invaded soon.

"I evaded the hornets by hiding in the water, but they gave up fairly quickly," Snake explained, filling the silence with speculations and adding to the Major's concerns, "Which means the _Hornet Soldier_ must know a better route to where we are. If you're ready-"

"Let's go," The Major huffed, head still numb, outfit adjusted sloppily with barely an attempt to rebutton the jacket. He couldn't be bothered right now - all the Major wanted was out of this mess, and hope that Snake wouldn't bring up this third defeat again. The Major swayed over towards a tunnel.

"Hold on," Snake held out the hand containing the lighter, stopping the Major in his tracks. He withdrew his arm, lighting up the torch he still held, paling out the sunlight from the overhead clearing, "Follow me."

Wanting to argue, but seeing no reason to, the Major obliged, letting Snake pass him. The light from the torch flashed in his face, stinging. _Ugh, what was in that dart_?

"Come on," Snake murmured with a gentle voice, hand reached behind him for Major Ocelot to hold on to. In other circumstances, the Major would have retorted at being treated like an infant, but the dart effects didn't seem to be going away any time soon.

Instead, the Major took hold of the arm, allowing Snake to help maneuver them through the system, leading Major Ocelot around behind him like a child.

He couldn't help but squeeze Snake's arm. Just a little. _Wow_.

Maybe it was the low concerned warnings Snake gave before a tricky foot hold, or maybe it was the way Snake kept looking back to check up on him, making sure he was okay.

But Major Ocelot kept following him, following through the dark with Snake as the beacon of light, as if he could follow forever.

Or maybe he was too dizzy from the tranquilizers and hornet stings. It didn't matter at this point. He didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice and sweet :) chapters are getting longer, which I assume is good for all of you, hopefully!


	4. Hornet Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS POSTED A LITTLE LATE I WAS BUSY ALL DAY WITH WORK AND ART!
> 
> This one is quicker compared to the other ones because I wanted to drop it off at one point, and this chapter is basically just filling in that gap
> 
> So just more of Ocelot being in denial :)

"Hold," Snake hushed, stopping their exploration of the winding cavernous tunnels. It was sudden, almost having the close following Major crash into his back.

"What?" The Major tried to peek into the dark, trying to see what the sharper-eyed Snake could.

"Hungry?" Snake asked with a turn of the head in the Major's direction a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'd rather get out of the caves first," Major Ocelot grumbled, regarding him with a frown.

"One second" Snake promised, then eased forward slowly, detaching himself from the Major’s grip whilst handing the torch for him to hold.

"What are you-" Major Ocelot started, cutting off as Snake lunged forward with a hiss. No, a different snake's.

He had caught one, a Snake that is. Snake caught. By Snake. A snake caught Snake. Snake caught the snake. The Major's head spun.

"I can save it for later," The Snake hissed, putting Snake into it's backpack.

"Wh," The Major shook his head, giving up. _Stupid dart_.

They continued onward, picking up pace once their damp faces felt a breeze. An opening appeared before them as they sloshed through the wet floor, leading to another open body of water.

And then the buzzing returned.

“ _Paaiiin_ ” An eerie voice echoed, hovering just above the hornet wings.

“Not again,” The Major grumbled. He was in no condition to fight, especially given his still soaked weapons clunking in their holsters. He looked at Snake, a small understanding flickering between them as Major Ocelot ducked back into the cave, safe in the dark. It may have appeared cowardly, but should anything happen it would be far too risky for the Major’s true position to be revealed - cover blown.

Snake had quickly switched to an offensive stance, eyes furrowed and focused as hornets flew into the clearing, swirling around.

“I’ve caught you…” The voice hissed as a cloud of hornets swarmed the vicinity, encircling Snake, “ At last….”

Snake jerked his weapon, pointing pointlessly at the insects, searching for the voice’s owner.

“We are the sons of The Boss,” The hornets began to crowd up, shoving themselves closer, like a mass of wings and stingers, “I am… The Pain…”

A soldier poked his head out, birthing from the mass, almost indistinguishable from one of Volgin’s men or the average grunt… But the skin uncovered through the face mask, bulbous and scarred, empty eyes glaring at his target, immediately identified the man.

The hornets exploded, dropping the Hornet Soldier with his arms wide open as the insects swarmed again, viciously around the two of them. The Major almost lost sight of Snake, and worry started to creep uncharacteristically through him.

“I will guide you to a WORLD of _anguish_ beyond your imagination!” The Pain twirled exaggeratedly, swinging his arms as the insects danced about him, swirling and congealing around his arms, “Let’s get started!”

At that, the hornets were launched, vicious stingers soaring through the air towards Snake. The Major gripped at his gun, shaking away any excess water, almost ready to join in the fight. He was excited, anticipating Snake’s skill in a real battle.

Snake jumped, swatting the hornets away, yet still managing to aim perfectly towards the Hornet Soldier. It was an art, the Major examined, eyes wide, gripping the cave’s walls as Snake pulled the trigger, straight at the soldier.

The Major squinted, shocked. A tranquilizer dart was stuck in the Hornet Soldier’s chest. The Pain grunted, stumbling backward a bit before yanking it out.

“Pain!” He screeched, swirling his arm around again and launching another barrage towards Snake, seemingly unphased.

This caused only fury from the Major, at himself. He, Major at 20 with his own platoon, couldn’t even withstand one tranquilizer dart. And there was the Hornet Soldier, reflecting little to no reaction to the same weapon while Snake expertly shot again and again.

Who was the Major in comparison? How could he ever compete? But all the questions merely created a yearning for Major Ocelot, eyes narrowing at Snake. What made Snake who he was? Was it really that big of a surprise when Snake beat him time and time again?

The Major brought out his revolver, angrily cocking the gun, watching the fight continue without the ability to help.

Hornets began to surround the soldier, almost as a shield. Snake scoffed, taking that time to reload as the soldier launched a ball of hornets into the air, swirling once before launching at the man.

Snake jumped into the water, evading the attack just as he shot yet another dart straight into the soldier’s neck.

“PAIN!!” He screeched, ripping off his mask as vicious red hornets emitted from his mouth, flying like bullets around Snake with a new kind of speed. One dipped forward, colliding with the struggling Snake.

“Damnit!” The Major cursed, stepping out with his revolver pointed. A quick eye found the perfect target, shooting once, hitting three hornets. The Major grinned. _Well if we can kill him I don’t have to worry about my cover, do I_?

“Ocelot!” Snake called, looking back almost as if he were going to scold him.

The Major only responded with a smirk, the effects of the dart losing their control over him. He aimed again, shooting another two hornets out of the air, and running towards the edge of the water.

Accepting the ordeal, Snake returned his attention towards the Hornet Soldier who was momentarily distracted by Major Ocelot’s appearance, shooting one more dart right into the man’s forehead.

“AUGH!” The Pain grunted, reeling from the effects now taking their toll. After a few stumbles as the hornets began to flee, losing their connection to the Hornet Soldier, he fell forward with a loud thump, concluding the fight.

Snake breathed a sigh of relief as the Major shook off the remaining sluggishness. Exchanging a quick look, they both quickly climbed over to the soldier’s now sleeping body.

“Is he…” Snake squinted, crouching to examine him.

“You _did_ get him with almost ten-” The Major stopped, hearing a curious and minute beeping noise. A reminder stabbed into Major Ocelot, jumping at Snake and pulling them both to the ground, “GET DOWN!”

The soldier’s body exploded violently, clouds of smoke billowing into the sky as pieces of the now dead body smashed into whatever surface they could find.

As soon as it was over, the Major and Snake lifted their heads almost comically, making sure the coast was clear.

“What the hell,” Snake squinted, looking at the Major.

“Microbomb,” Major Ocelot breathed, recalling what he had heard The Boss explain to Volgin and himself, “They’re soldiers with special powers, as you can tell. It’s a way to not leave a corpse behind should they decide to suicide against being captured.”

“But why have this on the current mission?” Snake questioned, looking around at the gory mess, “They’re on their own territory.”

“Maybe they’re prepared to die here,” The Major murmured, thinking back to his own position as a spy. Thinking about the reason the Cobra Unit was here. Thinking to the hatred in The Boss’ eye whenever Volgin had his back turned.

Snake looked at him, still a little confused. Major Ocelot, suddenly aware of being on top of the man, got up hurriedly.

“He probably triggered it sometime around that final shot,” The Major coughed, fidgeting with a twirl of his revolver.

“Yeah,” Snake frowned, slowly sitting up. He looked to the Major, scrutinizing him carefully, “What are you going to do now?”

“Me?” Major Ocelot avoided directly looking at him, uncomfortable, “I should head back to the facility. They’ll be wondering where I went.”

The Major looked around, seeing another tunnel.

“The Pain must have came in through there,” He deduced, pointing with a hand. He glanced at his arm, then reached into his pocket to pull out his gloves, placing them on.

“Then let’s head there,” Snake nodded, then looked behind them to a fallen torch they had hastily dropped when first attacked, “Hmm.”

“I’m sure it’s not a long walk,” The Major eyed him, arms crossed in an attempt to revitalize his spirit after his tranquilized daze.

Snake reached around, unzipping his pack and pulling out a pair of goggles. He placed them on his head, adjusting them to fit.

“Thermal,” Snake uttered, tapping one lens.

“Where did-” The Major squinted, aware of his own lack of such a device.

“Nicked it,” Snake gave a small smirk, almost making Major Ocelot turn away, almost embarrassed. For some reason.

“Lead the way,” The Major threw his arms, hands flicked at Snake.

“Stay real close this time,” Snake ordered as they moved closer to the tunnel. He reached another arm to the Major, continuing their earlier exploration.

“I’m not tranqed anymore,” Major Ocelot growled, yet grabbed it anyway, moving in much closer than he should have.

This time, entirely in the dark, they navigated the cave yet again. The Major gripped Snake’s arm, tense and getting frustrated at the blind groping around.

“Trust me,” Snake murmured, a voice lost in the void. The Major’s face felt hot.

Eventually Snake led them to a part of the cave where a breeze was felt, alleviating Major Ocelot’s cheeks. Light began to filter the walls, allowing sight to return, slowly and with more vibrancy.

“Finally,” The Major grumbled, letting go of Snake’s arm as soon as they were in the open. As Snake took off the goggles with a sigh, Major Ocelot began to fiddle with his outfit, buttoning the jacket back up and straightening the cloth. He couldn’t go back looking like a mess, now could he?

It would have been a suspicious sight, almost as suspicious as the current moment. Two men emerging from a dark cave - one shirtless and the other hastily adjusting their outfit.

The Major stopped, eyes wide and a tight mouth. _What the hell am I thinking_?

“I should leave now,” Major Ocelot announced curtly, resuming his work. He looked up, analyzing the area, recognizing, “If you head south you’ll come across a swamp. Trudge through there and you’ll reach the docks. I’ll be there, but don’t confront me. The others will be gathering, and I think you’ll want to see what happens.”

“Alright,” Snake nodded, putting his own camouflage back on.

“Bye,” The Major gruffed, stomping off. He was just distracted, that was all. He lost another fight with Snake, and had to be led around like a sick infant through dark tunnels, what could be more embarrassing than that? Obviously the Major was only flustered from that. Only that.

“Wait,” Snake called out, stopping the Major in his tracks. He turned around.

“Thanks,” He smiled, without a tease on the lips, without a jest. The Major felt something in his chest jerk as he stared at the man, analyzing him, “Major Ocelot.”

“Yeah,” Major Ocelot managed to utter, eyes flickering between Snake’s own. Blue to blue.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Thinking.

“Actually,” He coughed, fidgeting with his gun yet again, twirling it nervously, “Just Ocelot is fine.”

“Oh good,” Snake tilted his head, “I like it better without the ‘Major’.”

Another jerk in the chest, and Ocelot turned away. He didn’t move for a moment, still spinning his gun.

Taking a deep breath, Ocelot turned around yet again, a little too obvious in his indecisiveness.

“Snake,” He frowned, staring courageously straight at him. Snake only regarded him curiously.

“I’m not done with you yet,” He spun his revolver sharply before holstering it, “Someone else might not be as gracious as I am to duel with you using rubber bullets.”

“If someone reports sighting you again, and you get caught,” The Major threw his gesture at him, “Then I can’t finally beat you up. Remember that.”

“I look forward to it,” Snake promised, smiling at him. _Damnit_.

Major Ocelot turned away for a final time, spurs clicking as he walked off. _I try and retain my dignity and he goes ahead and looks at me like that_.

 _Stupid American_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that's enough teasing
> 
> TOMORROW  
> oh boy tomorrow
> 
> I promise I'll have something meatier than just the plot filling because the next one:
> 
> Ocelot comes to terms with his thoughts  
> winky face


	5. Things are Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww yisss, Ocelet my baby my precious, goes over what his mission's about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnndddd SHIP

Major Ocelot- No. Just Ocelot scanned the trees, searching for someone.

Ocelot was at the docks, casually listening in onto the Colonel blabber on about whatever he blabbed about. The brute.

There he was, a quick little wave from behind a bush. Acknowledged.

Ocelot turned his attention back towards Volgin's incessant badgering of the poor Sokolov fool. A coward, a sniveling whimp, undoubtedly, but the man was a genius at his works. Ocelot hummed curiously, considering bringing back information about the Shagohod itself. It would be an interesting grab for the Philosophers... But obtaining that information would be as difficult as obtaining the Legacy, and the Legacy had top priority.

Ocelot rolled his eyes as Volgin brought out his trump card, Tatyana, grabbing her by the scruff of her uniform and tossing her at Sokolov's feet, causing the man to snivel for the hundredth time. Whatever made men crumble for a woman, Ocelot would never understand.

He frowned, reflecting on that. Tatyana seemed fully aware of her effect on Volgin, following him around and letting him abuse her, but for what? Surely any smart person would at least show a little more resistance, especially how Tatyana acts around the Colonel. Ocelot wasn't oblivious, he noticed the way Tatyana strung Volgin around by strutting her chest out, or swaying her hips, making Ocelot wonder who the woman was. Volgin was just a fool as Sokolov.

Then again, Ocelot wasn't the one being electrocuted, as exemplified by Volgin suddenly grabbing the woman's chest, releasing electricity mysteriously from within himself, shocking Tatyana. Volgin licked his lips disgustingly as Tanya's tights ripped in response.

He just didn't get it, the appeal of a woman. It was nothing like the admiration of muscle strength and the capabilities of a soldier. Not whatever category Volgin slumped in of course, the blockhead, but Ocelot was thinking something along the lines of... Snake, for example.

He was the only one Ocelot could think of at that moment, remembering his exposed torso. His strong arms. The way he carefully tended to Ocelot's stumbling about.

Wait. No, that was entirely unrelated. Ocelot twirled his gun, fidgeting.

"Something on your mind?" Volgin grumbled ungraciously. Everyone turned their attention to the distracted Major.

"You won't get at him with her," Ocelot recovered with quick thinking, stopping the spins and holding up the revolver. _Hmm_.

"What do you suggest, Major?" Volgin rolled his eyes. Ocelot bristled.

"I want to try something," He mused, spinning the gun again once. With eyes facing him, and a set of eyes from the trees, Ocelot felt the duty to impress.

"Let's just find out how lucky you are, traitor," Ocelot purred, lifting a bullet from his belt. His other hand twirled his revolver, sharp spins around and tossing it underhand once. He took the bullet, slowly inserting it into the barrel before spinning it, randomizing it.

With a click, Ocelot stopped it, cocked the gun, and grinned.

Ocelot joined his revolver with another holstered behind his back, then reached into his jacket for a third.

Sokolov looked absolutely horrified, twitching and eyeing the guns, making Ocelot anxious to get started.

"One bullet, three guns," Ocelot cooed, tossing one in the air. And then another, juggling them,"I'm gonna pull the trigger six times in a row."

He caught two as they fell, landing in his open hand before yanking the third out of the air, pointing all three at the man, "Are you ready?"

Ocelot tossed a gun back into the air, letting it spin for a dramatically long time before grabbing it and juggling all three guns, advancing, forward, eyes focused on Sokolov.

 _Click!_ One trigger sounded with a sharp grab before being tossed back up yet again, followed by an anguished wail from the retreating scientist.

 _Click!_ And again.

Ocelot kept moving, kept glaring, tight mouth slowly easing to a smirk, a vicious grin.

 _Click!_ Sokolov trembled, falling to the floor with panicked gasps.

 _Click!_ Ocelot would have grimaced at his reaction, but he was having too much fun. The back of his neck prickled, hoping Snake got a good view. _Click!_

Sokolov wailed yet again, hands covering his face. A foul smell arose alongside the sound of puddling liquid. This time Ocelot did frown, giving a final toss with a revolver and cocking it right at Sokolov's face.

The Boss lunged forward, hand grabbing over Ocelot's own and redirecting the target, pulling the trigger to shooting the water instead.

Ocelot didn't move, suddenly nervous. He looked at her.

"There's no such thing as luck on the battlefield," She scolded, yanking the gun away from him.

Ocelot looked down, avoiding her intimidating glare. Of all fights to pick, he knew it'd be suicide to find one in The Boss. Sokolov only sobbed, without the confession he was attempting to draw out. He wasn't really going to pull the trigger, just get Sokolov to talk - unfortunately he had failed. _Cowardly, but not entirely stupid_.

"You done?" Volgin squinted at Ocelot, a judging stare alongside an infuriating chuckle.

"Hmph," Ocelot merely glared back at him, hands at his hips after holstering his two guns.

"If he's not going to confess who the spy is," The Boss spoke up, silent through the ordeal until now, "Then we may have a problem. The Pain is dead."

"What?!" Volgin retorted, whirling to face her.

"Don't worry," She regarded him coldly as the sounds of a wheelchair squeaking echoed over the waters. They all turned their heads to the source, watching as a sleeping old man wheeled into existence.

"We still have The Fear," She assured Volgin, the soldier in question materializing behind the chair, "And The End."

The old man snorted in his sleep, almost as a response to his codename being brought up.

"And The Fury," She mused, looking unflinchingly at Volgin, "But he won't get that far, not at least after The End."

"The old man is always sleeping" Volgin criticized, looking down at him, "Is he alright?"

"The End is saving whatever life he has left for battle. Normally, he's dead," The Boss explained, looking the old man over, "But he'll wake up when the time is right."

Thunder crashed dramatically on point. Ocelot made the mental note to research The End, finding out important details for Snake.

"And when he does," The Boss turned away, "It'll be will be 'the end' for the boy."

Volgin snickered shortly, regarding the napping man. After a few moments of silence from the group, whilst the rain began to pour, Volgin reached downward, yanking Tatyana back up to her feet, whispering something likely horrific into her ear, then stalked away, Tanya close behind. Sokolov, getting shoved up from his mess with a jolt by a soldier, retreated as well.

"As for you," The Boss turned her menacing glare to Ocelot, taking him by surprise. She lifted the gun she took from him to his face.

She dismantled the gun expertly, two swift motions until to Ocelot the pieces were utterly useless. The Boss dropped them, letting the metal clang to the floor.

"I-" He blinked, a shocked face turned to her.

"You'd better stay in line from now on," She scolded, then reached behind her back. Ocelot almost thought she would shoot him right then and there, but instead, she held out a fist to him.

"You dropped this earlier," She merely stated, softer eyes this time. Confused, Ocelot held out his hand.

The Boss placed two things into his palm, covering them with his own fingers. Ocelot looked at her. She looked at him. Unreadable. Then she left, walking back into the the building through the tunnel. Ocelot opened his hand slowly.

Inside lay a dead hornet, it's abdomen crushed. The second object was a bullet. Rubber.

Ocelot whipped his head back, trying to catch The Boss's face, but she had already gone.

He looked back at his hand, starting to panic a little. _Does she know? But why didn't she say anything?_

 _Who_ is _The Boss_?

He clenched his fist after tossing the dead insect, shoving the bullet back into his pocket. Ocelot bent forward, picking up his seemingly broken revolver, and shoving that away too. After a moment of hesitation, he stolled forward, hands behind his back, one step at a time.

Ocelot stopped, facing the treeline in the rain, searching the bushes. He lifted his hands, throwing them towards the trees, fingers poised.

He then walked away, back into the building.

* * * * *

Ocelot fingered his radio, debating. It had been a while since he last caught a glimpse of Snake. He hadn't heard news of his capture, so Snake must be somewhere in the area. Ocelot wanted to check up, just to make sure.

He sighed deeper into his chair, jiggling his leg and clicking the spurs. A hand brought the radio to his mouth, held it there, then dropped it.

If Snake was inside the building, then he probably couldn't stop to chatter.

Ocelot got up, standing in his room. It was subtle decor, neatly folded bed and positioned furniture. A whole corner dedicated to his collection of westerns. The usual.

Feeling the need to move, Ocelot walked out his door, leaving.

He wandered the halls without aim, regarding the occasional salute with a flick of his hand. Ocelot's face was furrowed, still trying to figure things out. He still had a job to do, but Volgin didn't seem willing to part with the Legacy's secrets.

Someone bumped into him, just as distracted as he was. Something dropped to the floor.

"Watch it-" Ocelot was about to retort, then stopped. It was Tatyana, scrambling down to pick something up. A radio transmitter.

Ocelot grabbed her arm, yanking her back to her feet, "What's this?"

"Nothing," She uttered, clutching the transmitter to her chest.

"Why would _you_ have a radio?" Ocelot hissed, tightening his grip. Tatyana stared at him defiantly, much unlike to her normally push-over personality.

Something flickered in her eyes. She smiled, almost seductively, unbuttoning the top few buttons of her jacket, and resting the transmitter upon her breasts.

"Are you _sure_ that's what you're interested in?" She cooed. Sinisterly.

Ocelot made a face, throwing off his grip on her arm. He didn't want to pursue this any further after that maneuver.

"I'm still watching you," He growled, grimacing at the radio, unwilling to touch it now.

Tatyana gave him a weird look, clearly expecting a different reaction. She pouted, about to say something, but then realizing she was free to go, walked off hurriedly. _I've got some extra spy work to do now_.

It would only make sense for Tatyana, being this close to Volgin would easily allow her to obtain whatever she wanted in the facility, as long as she played the pet. Tanya also carried this ego about her, leading around other soldier's through her looks.

Ocelot smirked, proud of himself for simply not being interested, and possibly deducing the identity of the earlier female spy - he would have to test a few things first. Suddenly, another person crashed into his back, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Again-" He started, whirling around. Instead of Tatyana, however, a scientist stood there. _No, wait..._

He looked back at him, nodding once in apology. A small smirk played on his scratchy stubble, glasses resting upon the bridge of his nose. He winked, then walked off, bandanna waving behind him.

Ocelot stayed there, trying to come to terms with what happened.

 _Snake_?

Of course. Snake would have needed a disguise to enter the building after moving from the warehouse. Ocelot put a hand to his mouth, reliving the wink Snake gave him. He looked back, watching the white lab coat strut off and round the corner.

With a curse, he grabbed his radio, calling.

"This is Snake," A gruff voice responded fairly quickly with somewhat of a tickled humor in his voice.

"You should take that bandanna off you idiot," Ocelot grumbled, not actually meaning it.

"It's more than that," Snake responded, "But it's still convincing, isn't it? Found the uniform in a locker."

"You'll want to keep out of sight from other scientists then," Ocelot rolled his eyes, "The bandanna really puts it off, no matter how good you look."

"..what?"

_Did I just say that._

"It's a good scientist's disguise," Ocelot recovered, fidgeting. He felt warm.

"Oh, right, heh."

"I've gotta go," Ocelot muttered, then turned off the radio.

 _I can't believe I said that,_ He thought to himself, biting his gloves, _I can't believe I almost admitted he was attractive._

Ocelot slammed his hand over his mouth, as if trying to trap his silent thoughts.

 _Did I just admit to **myself**_?

 _No no no,_ Ocelot buried his face into his gloves, storming away to his room in fear of being caught in the stupor, _This isn't part of the mission_.

He slammed into his room, safe in the privacy, and slinked to the floor like the foolish boy that he was, admitting to himself over and over what he thought of Snake. Ever since he first beat him in a fight.

 _You're pretty good,_ He had told him, Ocelot himself repeating the last two words before passing out.

He uncovered his flushed face, glaring at nothing from across the room.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now he flutters about like a lovesick school boy
> 
> Which is pretty much canon to be honest


	6. EVA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more complicated for poor baby Ocelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnd EVA

Snake put his radio away, continuing his stroll through the halls. Bearing Ocelot's advice in mind, he was careful to avoid the gaze of another scientist who would easily pick him out as one not amongst them.

He adjusted the glasses, fairly unused to the feeling of something on his face. The prescription itself was very mild, but it still made Snake take them off every now and again, just to ease his eyes.

Snake raised his head, ears prickling. He heard footsteps behind him, right behind him.

Ready to launch into CQC if need be, Snake tensed, a hands poised. Instead of a sudden attack, however, there was a hushed voice, close to his ear.

"Meet me in room 3E," Was the whisper. Female. Snake turned around, just in time to catch the back of a uniformed woman, blond hair kept back.

She looked like Sokolov's woman - Tatyana if he remembered correctly. As she walked away, curiosity struck him. What in the world could _she_ want?

Few people would recognize what Snake looked like, meaning Tatyana must have come face to face with him at some point... But when?

Something clicked in his head, remembering an event that happened just a few days ago..

Snake looked at the wall, analyzing a neat map. Thinking for a moment, wondering if he should continue to search for Sokolov, or see what the woman wanted and possibly risk exposure.

 _Sokolov can wait,_ Snake arrived to a conclusion, _And if Tatyana planned on revealing me, she would have already done so._ Recalling what he and Ocelot had discussed when they first became affiliated as allies, Snake hummed, debating. Maybe...

He headed towards the direction Tatyana walked off at, closely reading the room labels. 3B.. 3C.. 3D... 3E. Here.

The door was closed, causing Snake to go on alert. Just in case.

He opened the door carefully. There she was, back turned still. He walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Snake gruffed, hand hovering near his weapon.

"Have you met with your, agent yet?" She asked, not facing him.

Two possible answers. Two different paths that this meeting could follow.

"No," Snake narrowed his eyes, purposefully putting hope into his words, to entice what Tatyana might have wanted.

"Then it's a good thing you followed me," She turned around, pretty eyes regarding him as he aimed for them, whipping out his Mk22, "Because he couldn't make it."

A lie. A clear lie.

"Are you.." He tried teasing out of her, lowering his weapon to imply trust.

"I am EVA," She smiled, taking off her glasses and whirling her hair out, curling at the tips. She moved closer, swaying as she did so, "Sorry it took so long to get in contact with you, but I think you know what happened when I first tried."

"You were there with Ocelot," He verified his suspicions.

"He ruined the whole thing," EVA dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, toying with her glasses with the other, "And I haven't had a chance to see you again until now."

"But you just made everything easier by waltzing in here," She mused, leaning forward teasingly, "Nice job sneaking in, you must have been really good without any help, and you came right to me."

"Right, if you knew about the meeting in the first place then you must be the agent," Snake humored her, holstering his weapon. EVA was no threat right now if she still wanted something from him.

"Of course," EVA nodded, lying through her teeth. She lifted a few slender fingers sending a sly look at Snake before turning back around, grabbing a hidden pack.

"For you," She tossed it over. Snake took hold of it, opening it curiously. Eyes wide, he took out an M1911A1, a standard pistol, but with something different, hands stroking the expertly crafted metal.

"This gun," He gasped, turning it over, "Has it been customized?"

"Of course," She sat on a desk, showing off her legs, "My treat."

"The feeding ramp has been polished to a mirror sheen," Snake was in awe, switching the gun around and giving it a good feel, "There's a reinforced slide, and the targeting has been improved for if I should use a suppressor-"

"Okay Snake, I don't have time to listen to all of that," EVA waved her hand with a cheeky smile..

"Where did you get this?" Snake narrowed his eyes at her.

"One of the vaults," She grinned, "I have my ways."

"Thanks," Snake eyed the gun over again, then putting it back nestled in the rations and wraps.

"Now that we're on good terms, Snake, is it?" She smiled, hand to her chest, cradling. Snake stared, "I'm guessing you want the location of Sokolov."

"Yes," Snake snapped his head up at the real interest.

"Lucky for you I have access to almost everywhere," She smiled, "Almost. Sokolov however, is in one of the buildings I cannot go to, no matter how much I persist it from Volgin."

"But you just said-"

"However," She pouted, "One building I can get you into is the Weapons Lab. There you will find Volgin's _other_ lover, one much more highly regarded than poor Tatyana."

"Is she like Tatyana, just there for Volgin?"

"She?" EVA laughed, " _He_ 's actually a Major in Volgin's ranks."

"Major... Ocelot?" Snake made a face.

"Oh, absolutely not!" EVA laughed again, a tear in her eye, "Gosh Snake, Ocelot hates Volgin almost as much as I do, he might as well be a spy too."

"No, it's Major Ivan Raidenovich Raikov," She explained, not knowing how much of what she just said was true.

"A man," Snake muttered to himself. He could barely wrap his head around that concept. Could men be lovers to each other? Snake saw nothing wrong with that, but it seemed like such a new concept to him. With his name recently brought up mind, it was like if Ocelot and Snake were together, how strange would that be?

"Yeah," EVA nodded, handing Snake a small photograph of Raikov, "You look fairly similar from behind with your build, I've noticed, but the face and hair is a problem. If you at least get his uniform then you can access all the rooms of the building Sokolov is stuffed in."

"He looks like the generic pretty boy," Snake analyzed, then reached into his personal pack containing his camos, "Like this."

Snake took out a face mask, pulling it on.

"Wow," EVA sounded genuinely impressed, looking Snake over, "What are the odds of that?"

"Fairly generic" Snake repeated, yanking the mask off, "So I guess there's no problem."

"Not at all," EVA grinned, putting her hand on his arm. Snake regarded the move with confusion.

"Well, Raikov normally patrols the East Wing of the Weapons Lab," EVA swirled a finger, "You can get acces there in your fancy scientists attire right now, so everything can fall into place. Just avoid other scientists, they might realize you're-"

"Not one of them," Snake pulled away, "I've been made aware."

"Well good," EVA smiled, "Good luck to you, Snake. Unfortunately... I have to go take care of a few things. How about using the frequency 145.45 if you have any more questions for me?"

"Actually, that one is for someone else that I'm affiliated with," Snake explained. _What are the odds_.

"Oh," EVA pouted, "154.45 then, okay?"

"No problem," Snake made a mental note, stashing the additional goods under his uniform.

"See ya," She grinned, planting a quick kiss on Snake's cheek. He withdrew, giving her a very shocked look. EVA merely smiled, and walked out.

_I'd better tell 'ADAM' about this._

* * * * *

His radio crackled, interrupting Ocelot's deep process of hiding from the public. Shifting from the uncomfortable position he placed himself in, Ocelot lifted the radio to his face. The frequency belonged to the very man he had been thinking about for the past half an hour.

Ocelot didn't want to answer the call, as Snake was the entire reason he was currently sitting on the floor, overwhelmed. Unfortunately, Ocelot's finger "twitched".

"This is Ocelot," He almost trembled his voice, heart beating loudly.

"Ocelot, this is Snake." _I know_.

"What's the matter?" Ocelot gulped, trying to gain composure, clenching his fist around his arm and digging his nails.

"Do you remember the female spy the second time we met?"

Suddenly interested, dismissing his boyish crush, Ocelot straightened his slumped over position.

"Did you find her?" Ocelot asked, infinitely curious.

"Yeah, she's posing as the NSA codebreaker EVA, saying she was the agent I was supposed to meet," Snake explained.

"What?" Ocelot grimaced, "First of all 'EVA' is another man working with the KGB at the moment, one of my co-workers, and obviously I'm the agent you've actually met."

"I know, but I didn't tell her that, otherwise she would have realized we already suspect her," Snake reasoned, "And I trust working with you so I trusted what you suggested we do with her. I'm going to humor her a bit and try and find out what she wants."

That made Ocelot's heart flutter. He gulped, a flash of the same thoughts he was analyzing about few minutes ago running through his mind, doing wonders to his hopes.

"Trust?" A word hardly heard during spy work.

"Yeah," Snake assured him, apparently not thinking much of it, "And get this, she's the Tatyana woman Volgin had taken a liking to."

"Hmph, I suspected as much," Ocelot growled suddenly envisioning EVA attempting to woo Snake, straddling an arm and securing his attention in a way Ocelot couldn't. This made him mad.

"I've exchanged contacts with her, so I'll try and find out anything important regarding who she is and why she's trying to help."

"Good," Ocelot sighed, putting faith in Snake to not fall for Tanya's seductive games, "Anything you find-"

"I'll let you know right away." Snake promised, "First thing to do now is find the Major Raikov."

"Him?" Ocelot frowned, recalling the fairly arrogant Major, only in the position because of his closeness to Volgin. He walked around with a very pompous attitude, being quite inadequate at his own job.

"Yeah, EVA said one of the Majors was his lover, or something, and has access to where Sokolov is imprisoned in. Hah, I had almost thought she meant you."

Ocelot's cheeks flushed angrily, utterly offended.

"Snake I would like it if you came to my room right now so I can punch you for that horrible accusation."

"Didn't think so," Snake almost sounded like he was chuckling, "You don't seem that type."

"That type?" Ocelot narrowed his eyes, gripping the radio suspiciously.

"I mean of all people I wouldn't think Volgin was the top of your list, if you were," Snake paused, thinking, "That way."

Ocelot didn't want to respond, suddenly very nervous. He swallowed, still not saying a single word.

"Ah, anyway," Snake continued, sounding like he was aware of the awkwardness caused, "I need to get Raikov's uniform to disguise myself inside. One of my face masks bears a resemblance to him, so it should be easy."

"Right," Ocelot frowned, choosing his words carefully, "I was going to suggest sneaking in via a route laid out."

"It'd be easier if I can just walk in," Snake affirmed him.

"You'll have to sneak in either way," Ocelot muttered, "The weapons lab is in the center of the Groznyj Grad _fortress_ , and your disguise isn't going to cut it outside the buildings."

"If anything the Rainov disguise will only get you access to Sokolov's room-" Ocelot stopped, "Ah, I see the point."

"Are you alright?" Snake asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ocelot was taken back from the personal question.

"You sound a little.. Anxious. If you're in public, maybe I should let you go-"

"No, sorry," Ocelot interrupted him, "I'm just distracted. Being stuck with Volgin AND trying to get you where you have to be is difficult."

That was true, but it wasn't main reason Ocelot was upset. This Tatyana EVA woman had already shown him up with her 'better' plan, and now Snake showed no regard to a... Same-sex relation. Referring to it as "that way" - something separate.

Ocelot covered his face for even _thinking_ about this. His silly feelings shouldn't matter at all.

"Look, I can use your route for an emergency escape if I'm caught," Snake murmured.

"You don't have to baby me Snake," Ocelot snapped, a little too viciously, "If you have a better option, take it."

"No, really," Snake spoke again, smoother, "I appreciate it, Ocelot. Just this time I should follow what EVA suggests to get on her good side. Believe me, your way sounds more fun. Either way, you can help me get to the weapons lab, because you're right, EVA hadn't told me about that."

Ocelot bit his lip. He wanted to smile.

"Though I probably would have asked her anyway."

Ocelot frowned.

"Alright, whatever, but just remember that she's got some other ulterior motive, so limit yourself from her," Ocelot instructed, biting back an insult, "She uses her body as a weapon around the guards and Volgin, don't be a moron and fall for it."

"I think she's already trying," Snake thought aloud, grumbling.

"Really now," Ocelot seethed, his grip on the radio becoming tighter.

"I didn't really understand it," Ocelot could hear him frowning, "We only just met."

"Snake, you are extremely dense."

"Thanks a lot."

"But at least you have enough dignity to ignore that _bitch_ ," Ocelot spat, then took a deep breath, "Let me know how things are doing as you go along. Find the north exit to this building and give me a call for the plan. _Then_ you can pretend to be Raikov."

"Of course, _ADAM_ ," Snake agreed, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Snake," Ocelot all but whispered just as the call ended. He dropped the transmitter.

ADAM was his codename, alongside Ocelot, so it would make sense for Snake to use that for the moment, given the revelation of the other spy. However, the name itself was borrowed not just from the biblical tale, but also Ocelot's own name, Adamska.

Normally Ocelot didn't like hearing someone else refer to him with such a close nickname, and even though Snake was using ADAM due to the NSA... It hit a little closer. Especially from him.

Sighing, Ocelot got up from the floor, deciding it was time to end his lovesick episode. He massaged his wrists, feeling a revitalized energy, eyes narrowed and upset. Jealous. Maybe Ocelot will never get the attention he wants from Snake..

But he'll be damned if he'd let this EVA woman take Snake away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now to fight over snake :))


	7. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Snake sitting in a building, n-o-t-k-i-s-s-ing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the format of this au is starting off with necessary plot points and story, then divulging into Ocelot being a difficult boy with a crush, or at least with a crush who's deathly afraid of that crush getting out haha ha ah

The radio rang, interrupting Ocelot’s in depth analysis of the forest stretching between the fortress and the exterior buildings. He snapped his head upward, immediately hoping it was Snake.

“This is-” Ocelot started, answering, but then stopped when the voice over the radio kept going.

“-ovitch Granin,” The rumbling voice was distant, “A man of some importance, if I do say so myself.”

 _Granin_? Ocelot narrowed his eyes, intent on listening as the man continued to brag about his titles and awards, _The man with the ‘metal gear’ design?_

Ocelot had thought they scrapped the whole thing, after Sokolov came along with his seemingly more interesting invention that Volgin himself thought more useful. However, as Granin started to move on from bragging about himself to bragging about his own metal gear, Ocelot had his interests.

“I’m going to send these documents to my friend in the United States,” Granin slurred - Ocelot could almost hear the whiskey sloshing in this mouth. There was the shuffling of papers, “These bastards will live to regret this..”

Ocelot tuned out a bit as Granin continued with his fairly conceited thought process, and instead focused on comparing the Shagohod to this ‘metal gear’. Bipedal, instead of land-based, as the Shagohod was. Perhaps it was too early to tell as Sokolov’s design had yet to be tested, but perhaps a quick visit to Granin’s quarters would prove very useful - after all, Granin wanted it to be sent to the U.S, didn’t he?

“And where is Sokolov?” Snake’s voice had asked, closer to the radio.

“My project has been terminated,” Granin growled with barely an answer, steps moving away, “And the Philosopher’s Legacy has been handed over to _him_.”

 _Shit_ , Ocelot jumped up, stacking away his papers and shoving them into a folder, carefully stashed in his jacket, ready to intrude and put an end to Granin’s drunken confessions. He then stopped. _Should I really risk my cover over the drunk?_

 _What harm could Snake knowing about the Legacy do, then?_ Ocelot paused, continuing to listen to the history lesson Granin offered.

There were a number of things that he could think of, right there. Feel betrayed, used, things Ocelot doesn't want Snake to ever feel about him, but should he himself let Snake know?

The Philosophers hadn't exactly omitted that as a possibility. Ocelot's mission was to obtain the Philosopher's Legacy, and help Snake calm down the war through the defeat of Volgin, the Shagohod, and The Boss. Surely the two could intermingle?

Ocelot debated. He wanted to indulge into Snake. He wanted the two of them to _really_ work together. Get closer to him. Hear him say he trusted him again.

He hung up the radio as soon as Granin concluded his spiel, afraid that the beating of his heart was getting too loud and figuring that was all Snake had wanted Ocelot to listen in on.

Perhaps he wanted to confront him about the information, ask him about Granin’s work. Perhaps he suspected Ocelot to be the “friend” in america. Perhaps Ocelot had to confess his entire plan.

Perhaps Ocelot didn’t have to tell Snake anything. He gritted his teeth. A part of him wanted to, a large part of him. That part included completely defecting to Snake’s own side, separating himself from the bastard Volgin… and while he was at it chase EVA away as a result.

But both he and Snake likely knew how ridiculous that would be. Ocelot would be more useful as the spy, helping Snake from the inside. Hopefully they never had to actually fight each other in a tough situation, to “prove” Ocelot’s “loyalty” to Volgin. At that he scoffed.

The radio rang, yet again. It never seemed to let up, lately, at least today. Ocelot answered, but said nothing, listening.

“...Hello?”

“This is Ocelot,” He responded, now sure that Snake had something to say.

“I know, that’s why I called,” Snake responded, his smirk plainly obvious in his voice, “What did you think?”

Ocelot hesitated, teeth gnawing on the insides of his lip.

“Ocelot?”

“The Philosopher’s Legacy,” Ocelot spoke slowly, carefully, treading the minefield, “Has been a goal for the countries in power for a long time now.”

“I figured,” Snake mused, “But that’s not what I was wondering about, money for the development of the Shagohod. The Shagohod itself is what we’re after.”

“...right,” Ocelot sighed. _Not now_.

“What do you think about the tunnels, are they safe?”

“Tunnels?” Ocelot furrowed his brow, “I hadn’t listened that far. Granin’s drunken rambling threw me off.”

“He gave me a key card after I complimented his shoes,” Snake sounded a little bewildered himself, “The shoes, he said, were given to him by Tatyana, and I don’t know if I can trust him or her at this point.”

“Tatyana,” Ocelot repeated the name with contempt, “Which tunnels.”

“The ones at the bottom of the warehouse, so I have to head back.”

“Those haven’t been in much use,” Ocelot straightened up, taking out his folder again and looking over the forest, “You’ll be brought out in the unpatrolled area, outside of our fences.”

“So…”

“As much as I’m suspicious Snake,” Ocelot sighed, stuffing his folder backup, “It’s better than what I have. I hadn’t considered the tunnel system because it was just a back door no one used, but that makes it safer than my route through the guarded road.”

“And now I have the key,” Snake concluded. He was walking somewhere.

“Exactly,” Ocelot stood, “Give it a go, and once you’re outside the warehouse, let me know where you are so I can direct-”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Snake rasped. Ocelot heard two knocks.

No. One knock. The same knock. On the radio, and…

Ocelot turned his head to his door. _God damnit Snake_. Of course, he opened it.

Snake’s cheeky smile was greeting him, hurriedly walking inside without permission - it was going to be granted anyway.

“Snake I can’t follow you down there,” Ocelot put a hand to his hip, tapping a foot and ringing the spurs as Snake’s eyes examined the room. He felt a sense of privacy being breached, a sort of intimacy that Ocelot quite frankly wasn’t ready for: he had only just come to terms with Snake, after all. Only just.

“Nice room,” Snake only commented, turning his wandering gaze to him, “How many movies are there?”

Immediately embarrassed, Ocelot huffed, hunching his shoulders.

“Fine, fine,” Snake frowned playfully, then adjusted his glasses.

“How did you get here?” Ocelot scowled defensively. If he put up enough of a front, Snake couldn’t get behind it, couldn’t see how glad Ocelot was that he managed to find him and see him face to face.

Or maybe it was too much of a front, because Snake’s frown turned into a real one.

“I asked one of your unit where you were located,” He faced the door, “He said this was your room for the labs, but he said it was temporary.”

“Everyone has their own quarters in each room,” Ocelot explained, folding his arms, “A place to stay when the group moves. And we’re due to move back to Groznyj Grad in an hour.”

“Is that why you can’t come?”

“Yes.”

“Hm,” Snake lowered his eyes, almost as if he was disappointed. This struck Ocelot painfully.

“You don’t need me,” Ocelot hissed instead, mostly unintentionally, “I can inform you via radio if anything pops up in your way, but most of the path is unguarded.”

“I might need your sharp shooting skills,” Snake reasoned, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them, “How much do you know about the rest of the Cobra Unit.”

Ocelot paused, tickled by the compliment, but swallowed it down. The Fear had recently dispatched on a hunt for Snake, headed off into the forest. There was a decent chance the two would run into each other.

“The Fear, AKA the Spider Soldier,” Ocelot pulled out a synopsis from his handy folder, holding it out to Snake, “His main weapon of use is a crossbow, poisoned. I’ve looked into it and his procedure of fighting involves traps, like how his namesake uses webs.”

“The most dangerous part is his stealth camo,” He continued, watching as Snake went over the paper. Before Snake could hand it back, Ocelot shook his head, allowing Snake to fold the neatly-written work into a front pocket, “But if you still have those thermal goggles, you should be fine.”

“Prepare yourself for the poison, Snake,” Ocelot instructed before he withdrew another form, “He tends to vary with his choices, but recently he’s been known to use the Brazilian Wandering Spider.”

“That’s a highly venomous species,” Snake added, eyeing the second form, “Painful.”

“Afraid that name has already been taken,” Ocelot grinned, then coughed, returning, “The form I just handed you now is on The End, the legendary ‘Ancient Sniper.’”

“Ancient Sniper…”

“He’s coming with us to the fortress,” Ocelot explained, “So he won’t be a problem for now. When you do ‘end’ up running into him, you’ll have time to call me, but hold onto that paper just in case, because if, and when, you beat the Spider Soldier, The End is next.”

“Ominous.”

“Last but not least is The Fury,” Ocelot tossed up his hands, leaning back with a side glance, “I have nothing on him yet. In fact I’ve seen very little of him lately. The only thing I can tell you is based off of the name, fury. I suspect a very adrenaline-filled fight, so prepare for the worst.”

“Fury…”

“...Yes.”

“Alright, thanks,” Snake stuffed the other paper into his other pocket, then looked at Ocelot, “When do you leave?”

He avoided his stare, putting a hand to his chin in thought, and pacing, clicking his spurs dramatically.

“Once dawn breaks,” Ocelot was to the window. He looked out, “Maybe 30-40 minutes from now. I’ll be getting a transmission to move.”

“I was hoping we’d have another adventure in the dark,” Snake joked, unfortunately not realizing what effect those were having on the now flushed Ocelot. Thankfully, Ocelot was still facing away, “Normally I work alone, but we can make a good team.”

Ocelot couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t immediately retain his composure, or betray all of his thoughts at once.

“I might have to ask EVA about Granin, though,” Snake muttered, holding up the keycard.

“Now wait a minute,” Ocelot frowned, turning towards him, thinking that this was when he should interject, “Nothing EVA knows at this point will change anything, all she does is cater to Volgin and get whatever stupid thing comes out of his mouth.”

“But she must have some reason to be with Granin after Volgin chose Sokolov instead,” Snake lowered his head, still watching Ocelot, “And it can’t be about the metal gear design. Maybe Granin was just drunk, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence that I have this card.”

The way Snake was scrutinizing Ocelot would have normally infuriated him, expecting another critique about his weapon or his arrogance in the battlefield. It didn’t help that Snake was currently justifying remaining in contact with the spy.

“We may both be spies,” Ocelot snarled, “But EVA is working for someone else that we don’t even have a clue about.”

“Which gives me more reason to look into it,” Snake lifted his head, less judging. Less suspicious.

“Hmph,” Ocelot had his hands on his hips yet again, still shoulders resting stiff arms. He needed something to twirl, but his guns were over at his desk. Too far out of reach.

Speaking of the devil, Snake twitched, hand switching to his ear.

“This is Snake,” He responded, one eye on Ocelot. After a few seconds, he mouthed the word. _EVA_.

Ocelot could feel the hairs on his neck stand up.

“Okay,” Snake had responded to something, “I’ll head out now.”

“Tell me,” Ocelot demanded more than he asked.

“She says you’re moving out soon,” Snake fidgeted, awkward, “And that I should leave before the soldiers start rustling the forest.”

“Right.”

“Are you, feeling okay?” He tilted his head, one eye narrowed, “Did I do something wrong?”

Ocelot’s posture lightened, relaxed. If he was jealous of EVA, he shouldn’t take it out on Snake. He was just clueless. Unaware. Dense.

“No,” He drew the response out, “I just don’t like EVA.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Snake hummed, walking a little closer. He bent his head, trying to look at Ocelot’s face. Ocelot returned the stare, just a little, watching through half-lidded eyes, anger fading.

Trying to prevent himself from crumbling over, Ocelot took in a breath, eyes closed and folding his arms.

Something landed on his head, secured with one hand. Ocelot opened an eye, recognizing the feel of his beret, still being fiddled with until placed properly.

Snake then handed two revolvers to Ocelot, one in each hand, grips facing him. With nary an expression nor a question as to how he obtained the objects so quickly, Ocelot took them, keeping the guns level. As soon as Snake pulled away, he twirled them both, relaxing with the feel of metal dancing in his fingers before holstering each one after the other. One at the front, the other at the back.

He gave a final look to Snake, letting actions settle their ‘relationship’ with a salute, casual, with a smile. He departed it with a curt swing, and walked to the door.

Ocelot stopped him, a hand on his shoulder. They stood, side by side, Snake looking curiously at Ocelot, still facing forward.

Instead of the confession on his tongue, a word of farewell, or any word whatsoever, Ocelot merely patted his shoulder, and let go. Snake continued on his way, exiting the door and leaving Ocelot, lonelier than ever.

But Ocelot only smiled, a bite on his lip and gloved hands readjusting the sloppy mess Snake made on his hair. His hand traveled to his neck, massaging tense muscles nestled below his scarf, looking up at the dull ceiling above, listening to the now fading footsteps. Ocelot’s own echoed with them as he turned around to the open door, spurs jingling. He sighed.

A boot ready to follow Snake walked forward, dragging the other along. Ocelot’s hand was already at the door, head just about to peek out-

“Major Ocelot!” A disgusting voice muttered over his transmitter, smashing whatever dreamy thoughts Ocelot had, “We’re moving out early, get your shit over here.”

Ocelot scowled, wanting to ignore Volgin’s orders, but if they were looking for him, they would be watching him. Following Snake would do nothing but bring them both down.

And so he turned back into his room, spurs shaking while he collected his items, one pack for his intel, one for his ammo, and another for his westerns. He lifted one tape, reading the title and considering.

Ocelot stuffed it into a separate pack, swinging it over his shoulder before storming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to get more shippy things into the story but I also want to stick to fairly canon things, EVEN if it's an AU, but BEAR WITH ME MY FRIENDS


	8. The Fear, The End, and The Dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ocelot is bad at very vague flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was actually a difficult chapter to write since personally the fear and the end's fight scenes were shoved together unceremoniously, so I wanted to pass over that, especially since the GRU Gang would have retreated to Groznyj Grad already
> 
> so this chapter is just sorta passing over that, and since Ocelot and Snake have to mainly talk via radio, this chapter is just some more glue between story points!
> 
> I had one idea that I was going to insert, but then I realized it wouldn't work properly for this particular chapter, so I scrapped it and had to like, move everything around, which is why this chapter is late! Hahah! hahahaahahah

After a quick little detour to pick up a drunken political veteran, and a few other things, Ocelot strolled over to the awaiting helicopter, blades slicing at the air and tossing to an unwelcome swampy breeze.

A hand on his beret, Ocelot stepped up, ignoring the smug face of Colonel Volgin, and ignoring the faux innocence of Tatyana the spy. He settled into a seat uncomfortably, eye out to the forest, wondering how far Snake had gotten.

"Everyone ready?" Volgin huffed, counting the group consisting of himself, The Boss, Tatyana, and the Major.

"Let's get out of here," he barked at the pilot.

As they ascended into the morning, Ocelot moved his observation to the jeeps below, one in particular carrying the guarded Sokolov and Granin. Ocelot smirked humorously, imagining how much Sokolov had to put up with Granin's whiskey rambles against him.

He settled back into the chair, giving a quite obvious glare to Tatyana. She regarded him with a quick side glance, slightly wary.

 _Good,_ Ocelot narrowed his eyes, he had no intention of befriending Tatyana. He barely even wanted to call her “EVA” as it would create a connection to himself that he certainly did not want.

It wouldn’t be difficult to expose her position to the others, Ocelot fondled the idea, get her out of the picture. In fact it would probably be ideal, scrub out the competition per se. Of course, the competition being obtaining the Legacy.

Ocelot frowned.

Maybe that wasn’t just it.

He could see how someone would find Tatyana attractive, that much he was willing to admit. Ocelot himself wouldn’t have, he had his eyes on someone else, but that’s what was worrying. How much could Tatyana drag out of Snake, simply for being a woman?

Ocelot grinned viciously to himself, a hand tugging and fiddling with his scarf as a new unexplored territory entered his mind. Maybe this _could_ be a competition.

Tatyana doesn’t know what’s coming.

* * * * *

Ocelot’s radio rang just as he stepped off the helicopter, unfortunately grabbing the attention of those still with him.

“Something the matter?” Volgin looked over as he scrambled to check the frequency. _Not now, Snake_.

“It may be one of my unit giving a heads up,” Ocelot lied, then hurriedly walked off, dragging his items with him.

As soon as the coast was clear, without a suspicious eye following him, Ocelot gave a call back.

“Snake, what is it,” Ocelot asked immediately, eyes searching for a vocal answer.

“The Fear,” Was a grunt of a reply, “Is finished, but.. ack, that poison.”

“Shorten your breathing, Snake,” Ocelot hummed, “Just apply some ointment and relax.”

“Yeah.”

“The End was left behind somewhere between the fortress and the exterior walls,” Ocelot explained, remembering the details The Boss revealed during their copter ride back, “A second buffer before you reach the mountains. The Ancient Sniper’s skill after all relies on those trees.”

“I gave a look over the paper you gave me,” He hummed, “Listens to the trees, huh?”

“I think he’s just a really good crackshot,” Ocelot gruffed, “All the other Cobra’s have a reason for their ‘special powers’ I’ve found. The End is likely no different.”

“They seemed supernatural,” Snake ruminated, “The Fear was climbing and running about with his legs and arms twisting in weird directions.”

“Double joints,” Ocelot explained, a small smirk at his own knowledge, “And the Hornet Soldier was only using pheromones for the hornets. All explained.”

“Hmm.”

“That being said, like the Spider Soldier’s stealth camo,” Ocelot continued, “the Ancient Sniper’s suit blends with the vegetative environment. Your thermals might not cut it. Your paper should explain everything, just try to keep an eye out for the actual rifle. That itself has no camo.”

“Right, Got it.”

“You’ll head over to the mountains after passing one of the area’s valley-like forest, known as Sokrovenno,” Ocelot recalled the images of his maps, easily memorized after his long hours of scrutinizing, “The End may be hiding in it as he can easily gain a height advantage the instant you walk into the area, so keep an eye out.”

“I think that’s a good start, was that all you needed?” Ocelot didn’t really want to let Snake go. He liked talked to him. He liked giving him information. He liked knowing something that Snake needed, having Snake rely on him.

“Pretty much,” Snake sounded hesitant, “I was about to call EVA, but since I have you now where are you?”

That was a major blow.

“I don’t know about ‘EVA’, maybe throwing herself at a few more guards for info,”Ocelot wanted to scold him again for even considering EVA over himself, but instead licked his lips at his chance, a playfully small grin on his face, hidden from view, “But I’m here waiting for you, of course.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Snake uttered, low and rumbling, “Ah, so you’re at the fortress.”

“Mhmm,” Ocelot purred, if only ‘EVA’ could see this, see how she liked it, “How often have you met up with her?”

“EVA?” Snake questioned, “I’ve only met one on one with her when we exchanged contacts, but we’ve been on the radio every now and again. I asked her about Volgin.”

“You didn’t ask me?” Ocelot was grimacing, trying his best to fathom whatever tactics EVA might have had, but he didn’t let his voice know it.

“She’s the one with him all the time, so I figured,” Snake fumbled, “What’s wrong with you, did you get tranqed again?” Snake only asked, quite nearly ruining it for Ocelot.

“Nothing like that, Snake,” He paced around, making sure the clicking of his spurs would be loud enough for Snake to hear, “I just don’t want you to forget who’s really helping you out.”

“Well you’re both. Sorta,” He responded, adding comfort to Ocelot with his slow almost stammering words.

“Maybe I should just let you work with _her_ then,” Ocelot huffed, walking away as a few soldiers came by, hushing himself a little more.

“Why would you do that?” Snake was only bewildered, entirely not understanding.

“Since she must be so helpful if you want to ask _her_ for everything-”

“Ocelot do you want your country nuked,” Snake almost growled, “You’ve got access to the inside more than ‘Tatyana’ could, so what are you even trying to do, get me killed?”

Ocelot put his face in his hand, shaking it. _Stupid American_.

“Maybe a little more appreciation would help,” Ocelot responded back bitterly, flirtation gone, “I don’t like that you go to her first. She’s a spy against us, or at least not with us.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Snake was defeated, the dense man accepting, though quite begrudgingly so, of Ocelot’s fumbling reasoning, “I’ll be heading back out once my wounds are patched up, and I’ll let you know first thing, happy?”

“You mean I’ll call you later to ask,” Ocelot corrected, voice hard against the radio, “Now that I’m at the fortress the grounds are busy, I can’t afford too many surprised calls.”

“Sorry,” Snake should have said that with more contempt, Ocelot assumed, feeling a little unhappy with the current circumstances. Ocelot was never the type to flirt, and this situation proved that.

“Geez, it’s like we’re married or something,” Snake mumbled, mostly to himself. Unfortunately for him Ocelot’s quick ear caught that, reintroducing his playfully hidden grin.

“Is that so wrong?” He dragged the question, teeth flashing invisibly next to the radio.

“I...Huh?”

“Nothing,” Ocelot dropped it with a roll of his eye. Snake was too oblivious, or maybe it was too soon. He didn’t know.

“Be careful Snake,” Ocelot reintroduced the honey pressed into his words one more time to try and soften the earlier blows, almost bitterly sweet, a hint of venom, “Once you get to the mountains I want you at one of the buildings up top, a secret little get together, just you and me to discuss the fortress, okay? So I’d rather have you here in one piece.”

“Uh, yeah,” He could hear his brain struggling, “Building at the top, a uh, meeting. See ya.”

 _This is fun_ , Ocelot almost chuckled, mouth wide with a sense of glee before clicking his radio off. He still didn’t like the fact that EVA would try the exact same thing, but he could at least understand the humor from it.

Though Snake certainly wasn’t catching on. Mischievously, Ocelot brought out a gun, swirling it a few times. He wasn’t really the type to unzip his jacket and throw himself into someone else’s arms - not at all, no wonder Snake caught him out on the flirtation he was going for. Ocelot would have liked this a little more dangerously. A little flirting thrown in will amplify that, surely, but he couldn’t rely on it.

 _Conclusion,_ Ocelot thought to himself, _EVA’s going about it the wrong way. She can flaunt her body in front of him all he wants, and maybe it’ll work-_

He twirled the gun again, bringing it to his face with a sly smile for inspection, holding it tightly, _But I’ve got my_ own _tricks_.

At that he holstered his weapon with another swirl around the finger, furrowing his eyebrows, watching the fortress unravel, Ocelot moved on to more professional thoughts, wondering when the news of The Fear’s death would spread. The Fury, Ocelot had learned, protected the fortress itself, as his skill in battle would prove far too chaotic in wooded areas. Fire. Ocelot reminded himself to procure more info about that one the next time he met with Snake.

Otherwise, the next Cobra to butt heads with would be the old man, the Ancient Sniper, The End. Ocelot had already handed over the information regarding him, and unfortunately the battle itself would likely prove difficult. Snake’s tactic of stealth might just not cut it out for a sniper of The End’s skill.

But Ocelot was standing up here, amidst the mountains and strong fortress walls. He could only meet up with Snake once he reached the top, after his ordeals with the other two Cobras. Something in him was satisfied with the fact that Tatyana herself was stuck in that predicament, limited access to Snake. They had only met physically once, but when Snake admitted how she jumped right to her flirtatious ways, that only caused a stir in Ocelot’s own pride… and a little possessiveness. After all, he saw Snake first.

Ocelot threw his things over his shoulder, one strap still cradled in his hand, and walked off to his own quarters, ringing his spurs so that everyone knew that the Major was back.

It was comforting, to say the least, to have as much confidence in his role with the GRU. Ocelot of all things was proud of his triple agency. 20, with his own platoon, and a triple agent. Nice ring to it. Even Snake might be impressed.

But as he neared his room, Ocelot was struck again with the struggle between confiding in Snake vs. sticking to his personal role of spy work. His own kind of infiltration, that Snake with his silly scientist outfit would probably be an amateur in. That tickled Ocelot.

Ah, but with all analysis on Snake brought the horrific longings. Most of his infatuation with Snake stemmed from gaining his approval, and possibly having one thing in his repertoire that Snake couldn’t beat him at. Perhaps that in itself was his skill as a spy.

Which left the rest of it to still be achieved.

He put his hands to his hips, tapping a heel in thought, listening to his spurs ring in his room. The obvious flirting didn’t work out, maybe in person, but certainly not over the radio. Stick to the details of the fight, Snake had other things to worry about.

All he needed to do was look forward to their next meeting, high in the mountains. Ocelot made a fist, other hand cracking the knuckles. Sweet words and conversations would never be his strong suit, but he could think of one or two things the two of them could connect on that Tatyana might never understand.

Just a few hours or so, he’d give Snake that much time before heading out. Just a patrol around, he’ll tell the others. Maybe toss in a few more gripes about how much he ‘hated’ Snake for beating him up. Just enough to fool the grunt of a man Volgin.

Ocelot shook his arms, loosening them up. He himself could flutter about as much as he wanted to over Snake, but thrice now, he remembered, he’s embarrassed himself in front of Snake. These lovesick games would only bring Ocelot down - and they still had a score to settle.

He sat down with a large puff on a chair, eyes on the clock. Waiting as the minutes ticked by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean i love the fear and the end boss fights and all, but I can't really spend time explaining the fights, especially if most other characters can't be in them, yaknow? ya know
> 
> so on to the fortress where everyone is so everyone can muck about!


	9. Groznyj Grad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Snake meet up again, unfortunately after EVA had her go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ocelot, what are you even doing at this point

_“The rifle, the rifle!”_

_“I see it, hold on-”_

_“There, one more shot!”_

_“Take your time on this one, Snake.”_

_“I can’t let him rest or- Got him!”_

_**BOOM!** _

* * * * *

Ocelot stalked over to the building, the mountain air breezing through, tossing up his uniform. It was a good thing he decided to leave behind his beret.

A few more rounds, and there it was. Ocelot took a deep breath, ready with his papers and ready to guide Snake through the entire fortress if need be. Ready to see him again.

He was about to head towards the door, before an eye caught a figure through the window. Ocelot slammed himself quietly against the wall, listening to the rustle of cloth. He peeked inside again.

 _Tatyana_ , Ocelot cursed, even more so infuriated when he noticed how little clothing she was wearing. Could Snake have known about this?

Surely not, if Snake supposedly talked to Ocelot first. It was his idea in the first place, after all.

Which meant Tatyana was only having the same plan on her own. Ocelot gritted his teeth, angered by even the assumption that their thoughts laid on the same path, but what could he do now? Interrupt her, surely.

Or maybe see for himself what ‘EVA’s plan was.

Ocelot checked the time - Snake would be arriving any minute, granted full view of a woman quite forwardly trying to seduce Snake. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t.

But the sound of footsteps stopped Ocelot’s own. He peeked one more cautious eye out, and saw the flash of a green bandanna, alongside a startled “E-EVA!”.

“Snake,” Was the cooed response. Ocelot gripped the wall, intent on seeing things through. If they went where Ocelot didn’t want them to go… then he can certainly barge in and put a stop to it. As the Major, of course.

“Where, did you get those scars?” Snake’s voice rumbled, quite clearly insinuating his observation of her body.

“Volgin,” Her voice pouted, “He’s a cruel lover.”

Their rambling about was of no interest to Ocelot at this point. All EVA stated were the same things Ocelot had said in regards to Groznyj Grad. The only points she’d made on her part were those already stated, such as the disguise under Raikov.

Then Ocelot hear the sound of lips, and a ‘Bye Snake!’ He smushed himself behind a corner, letting EVA walk away, Ocelot seethed.

He stormed into the building, just as a bewildered Snake jerked his head upward.

“I didn’t do anything-” He started defensively before Ocelot slammed a fist into his cheek, “Hey!”

Snake reciprocated, yanking Ocelot’s arm and giving his entire body a twirl around, slamming his back into the floor. Ocelot choked out a breath, smiling.

“What was that for?” Snake demanded. Ocelot took pride in the fact that Snake didn’t go any further, knowing that Ocelot wasn’t really attempting to harm him.

“Fight me,” Ocelot responded, scrambling back up into a stance. He held out his hands, pointing them at Snake.

“Wh, now?” Snake narrowed his eyes, looking back and forth between Ocelot and the door. Ocelot merely grinned, in that one challenging way that he _knew_ Snake liked, the same challenging grin he gave him every time they met, before Snake beat him of course.

And just as predicted, Snake grinned back, accepting it. He resorted to his own stance, his CQC, as it was called, a strange judo that Ocelot had first hand been a victim to.

Ocelot lunged forward, unfortunately blocked by one arm from Snake. His other hand slammed on his chest, ready to shove him to the ground. Instead, Ocelot hooked a foot around Snake, pulling Snake down while Ocelot strained to stay up with one arm on Snake’s shoulder, using him as leverage with an elbow to the back.

Sprinting back, Ocelot flicked his gesture again, Snake picking himself up with an interested look. He threw a fist, grabbed by Ocelot’s own gloved hand. It stung a little, reminding Ocelot that Snake was far more powerful than he was.

Snake swung his other hand at Ocelot’s stomach, to which Ocelot swerved a little awkwardly to avoid. Taking that chance, Snake maneuvered his arm to bend Ocelot forward, knocking out his feet and planting Ocelot face down with a swift kick to the side.

“UGH!” Ocelot grunted, slightly dazed before shaking again and getting back up. He wiped the sweat from his mouth, glaring at Snake. A few short breaths gave him the confidence to strike again, unfortunately Snake swung up his left arm, blocking Ocelot’s own left swing, a crisscross of arms.

Snake shoved Ocelot to the side by pushing his arm outward, twisting Ocelot around with his back turning towards Snake.

Snake wriggled the other arm around suddenly, and, moving like his namesake, and wrapped it around Ocelot’s neck and yanking upward a little.

Choking, exhilarated, Ocelot turned his face and planted a quick kiss onto Snake’s cheek. Predictably, Snake let him go, not with a shove, but more like a sudden withdraw. Ocelot bounced forward, and whirled around viciously, posed once again.

The look Snake had on his face was too good, eyes wide with his mouth slightly ajar, a hand on his cheek, “Did you just-”

Ocelot laughed, interrupting him, He covered his mouth, turning the laugh into a held back giggle, genuinely enjoying himself.

“EVA can’t have all the fun now can she?” He recovered with a quick wink followed by a deep breath.

“Ah, so, Groznyj Grad,” Ocelot switched the topic with his hands at his hips, leaving Snake to be lost in his own wondering, “You made it. Just beyond this building you’ll catch a dip in the mountains, that’s where the fortress is contained.”

“Right,” Snake furrowed his brow, shaking his head a little as if to knock something loose. Hopefully it was the block in his head preventing him from being more aware of other people’s intentions.

“Here is a detailed map I snagged,” Ocelot took out his folder, handing Snake a folded piece, “There are quick notes I’ve made about the buildings and what Raikov and/or your scientist disguise would get you through. The weapons lab, like I’ve mentioned, stands in the center of the fortress, and you can easily access it by crossing building by building.”

“Raikov patrols there around the evenings doing absolutely nothing,” Ocelot rolled his eyes, and gave Snake another stare, “So catch him around then. I think you’ll do fine.”

“Okay,” Snake took a quick glance at the map, then looked up at Ocelot, “What about the final Cobra Unit?”

“Hmm,” Ocelot looked over his papers. It was sparse information, he was sad to admit. The Fury seemed to be the most insane out of the group, “He uses fire, that much you need to be aware of.”

“Fire…”

“Had been obsessed with it ever since he was engulfed upon his return to Earth,” Ocelot pointed to the sky, indicating that The Fury was an astronaut, “Suffers a severe amount of burns upon his body and relies on a suit for protection. He would be fairly easy to take down, if it weren’t for the columns of flames he’ll shoot at you with.”

“So try not to be stuck in a close quarter combat,” Ocelot nodded his head at Snake, “CQC will hardly find an opening.”

“How does he use the fire?” Snake asked, “Is it like the Hornet Soldier or…”

“No,” Ocelot made a face, “Of course not. He has a flamethrower, fuel reserves on his back.  
Hmm, if you can get rid of those…”

“Then the rest of the battle will be a cinch,” Snake concluded, “Alright. Anything else.”

“That’s it Snake,” Ocelot threw up his hands, settling them back down on his hips, looking Snake over, “So.”

“What did EVA tell you?”

“A way to get into the fortress itself,” Snake shuffled a bit. It really was like they were married, “I can climb in through one of the open sewer tunnels and find one of the hatches inside the fortress.”

“Hmph,” Ocelot frowned. Better than his option of sneaking around the main gate, or climbing over the fence via a few footholds. EVA always seemed to know the more hidden tunnels and pathways. Ocelot was a more direct and open spy, unfortunately it was more difficult for him to suggest the stealthier option for Snake. EVA had that covered.

“How much did you listen?” Snake asked, looking like a guilty child. Ocelot shook his head, Snake just didn’t know. For all he could assume, Snake was just doing what he thought was best, without taking into consideration of Ocelot’s jealousy. How could he, when he didn’t even have a clue about the latter? But Ocelot was too proud to just outright say it. He preferred a cockier approach, a more teasing scenario. It didn’t even occur to him how similar he was to EVA in that respect.

“EVA got to the building before I did,” Ocelot looked at Snake with his resting furrowed brow, “So I stayed outside until she left. Why she was undressing, I have no clue. There’s no point for her to switch outfits if you’re already aware of her role as Tatyana.”

“Maybe it’s just a second way to make sure no one else knows,” Snake figured with a small shrug.

“Maybe,” Ocelot frowned, then gathered his senses, “But as long as you know-”

“That she has her own mission she’s unwilling to share with us,” Snake said it for Ocelot, which made him frown even more. Perhaps he was a little over-bearing with the whole EVA vs. him scenario.

“Right,” Ocelot merely stated back. He tapped a heel, shaking the spurs. No one said anything. It was awkward.

“Okay,” Ocelot slapped his hands together with a harsh clap, facing Snake with his hip to one side, “Time to head back. The soldiers around the mountains are very sparse, so it really shouldn’t be difficult to find the grounds.”

“One of the sewer pipes I can access is around that dip you’ve mentioned,” Snake thought aloud, “So I can follow you up until then.”

Inside he fluttered with the idea of Snake offering to join him, but outside his composure was more solid, nodding his head to the proposal.

“Better get started," Ocelot tilted his head, flicking a gesture at him before walking out, expecting Snake to follow shortly. His gait was a cautious one, eyes searching for any hint of a soldier’s path crossing theirs, but Ocelot had faith that Snake would be smart enough to duck and hide. Ocelot himself just had to keep strolling. Any questions on him would be received with a cold glare, a challenge from one of Volgin’s own Majors.

But nothing came up, the two of them venturing to a neat hill, sloping downward after a small ridge where Snake could hide behind.

“There it is,” Ocelot mused, looking over the large fortress expanse ahead. His quick eye found the weapons lab, smack dab near the center. Sokolov would have settled down by now, forced to work yet again on improvements to the Shagohod. In fact, Ocelot thought he could try and give the Shagohod a visit. See how it’s keeping up.

Snake pulled out a pair of binoculars, zooming in onto a scene within the walls. Ocelot looked over to him, curious.

“There’s Volgin,” Snake commented, analyzing, “He’s… punching something.”

Ocelot held out his hand to the device, Snake handing it over without a question. He peered through, eyeing what Snake had brought up. Volgin stood there, back arched in glee as he rammed a few fists into a barrel, electric sparks flying.

“There’s a microphone-” Snake offered, moving a hand over to switch something on. Ocelot’s ears were granted with the full scene, Volgin chuckling to himself, a small sound of pained whimpers from the barrel. _That’s not_ Sokolov, _is it_?

“Granin,” Volgin scolded, planting a hand on the top of the barrel, “Tell me who the spy is!”

The only response was choking, wet and guttural.

“Damn it,” Ocelot cursed, shoving the device back into Snake’s hands, who eagerly turned his attention to the scene as well, “That’s Granin. He’s one of _ours_ , what is Volgin doing?”

“Volgin might have found out about the keycard,” Snake grumbled, “But he was drunk, he probably doesn’t even remember. Volgin’s just beating him now.”

“I have to get down there,” Ocelot growled, standing up and ready to storm out. He gave a look to Snake, “You have everything covered?”

“All thanks to you,” Snake smiled, waving the folded notes. Ocelot bit his lip, a twitch of a smirk as he held out his hand. They shook, arms close, camaraderie, almost.

“You’re not going to kiss me again, are you?” Snake almost sounded worried, their faces a little too close for his comfort.

“Only if you want me to,” Ocelot replied slyly, a full blown smirk this time.

“I, uh, I was,” Snake coughed, pulling away, “Joking.”

“Of course you were,” Ocelot backed away, head tilted downward with his half-lidded eyes regarding Snake. _Not a no, at least_.

“Good luck out there,” Ocelot wished him, flicking his hands as his signature gesture, before turning around, walking towards the fortress. Ignoring Snake’s stare, and listening more onto the ringing of the barrel getting louder, Ocelot quickened his steps. Hanging out with Snake was fun, for certain, but he couldn’t ignore the rest of the mission.

And Volgin’s actions were cutting it too close to Ocelot’s patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damnit volgin why you gotta be like that
> 
> i WONDER what SNAKE is THINKIN
> 
> two hot blondes fightin over him
> 
> or at least only one who's viciously jealous haha lol


	10. Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some preambling with Russians being paranoid, Ocelot and Snake play with a little fire
> 
> and it's not the fire in their hearts (okay maybe a little bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know what, most of the week I get home at like 8:30pm EST, so I'm gonna have to move the posting time to 9 - 11PM EST, just so I don't keep missing the 'deadline'! WHOOPS

“Colonel!” Ocelot spat out, always unwilling to refer to the man via his higher status, stomping over to him. Volgin halted his thrashing of the barrel to regard Ocelot just as distastefully as Ocelot regarded him.

“Is that Granin?” He demanded an answer, stalling just before the dented and… blood-stained object.

“It _was_ ,” Volgin smirked, smashing one more electric fist into the side, blowing the barrel away to reveal the broken, hardly recognizable body.

“Hmph!” Ocelot scowled, gripping his fists, “Did he even talk?”

“No,” Volgin answered plainly, moving the body with a foot, “He died before I could get it out of him.”

“He wasn’t the spy then,” Ocelot hissed, thankful at least that he had already gotten to Granin’s information. Volgin only looked at him like an insect, insignificant, inferior. With a cocky smile, Volgin kneeled, lifting up the body’s foot.

He peeled away at the singed leather of the shoes, revealing a burnt device, still beeping with a small red glow. Volgin lifted it, showing it off, his discovery.

“A transmitter? In his shoe?” _Tatyana gave them to me_.

“Planted to keep someone informed of his location,” Volgin tensed his hand, surging electricity and rendering the device useless, sparked out. Ocelot shielded his face away from the outburst, feeling the mysterious heat.

“So he wasn’t the spy,” Ocelot repeated, fully aware of the information, just humoring.

“Perhaps he was just being used by someone else,” Volgin hummed, walking off, his job done.

“Perhaps?” Ocelot couldn’t take it, pointing an accusing hand at the body, “This man was our _comrade_!”

“No use to us now,” Volgin grumbled - Ocelot could hear his eyes rolling at him.

“I don’t approve of your methods,” Ocelot stalked over, pointing a finger in the air, scolding.

“I’m in command here,” Volgin turned a sinister face towards Ocelot, stalling him. Ocelot didn’t fear the man, not at all, but he backed away nonetheless, reminding himself of his role in the plan. Now’s not the time to pick a fight, “Your approval means nothing to me.”

Volgin towered over Ocelot, adding to the list of reasons not to fight. He was larger, stronger, and Ocelot was no match in close quarters.

“And that nuclear shell,” Ocelot switched the topic as he backed off, keeping to a ‘whinier’ role, dwindling Volgin’s likely suspicions against him. Better to remain the proud russian soldier, than a spy revealed far too soon.

“Still feeling sore about that, are you?” Volgin teased a grin, buying the farce, “What are you gonna do, report it to the authorities?” _Or take my revenge_.

“This is war, _Major_ ,” Volgin lectured, as if Ocelot couldn't tell, “A cold war fought with information and espionage. We must root out spies wherever they hide.”

 _As if you had a clue_ , Ocelot thought to himself with a smirk, hiding it immediately.

“Kill or be killed. Threats to be weeded out.”

“Your _feelings_ are a menace to the unity of our organization,” Volgin narrowed his eyes, sending a trickle of unease up Ocelot’s spine as he continued, “Someone is guiding the enemy’s hand. A single man can only accomplish so much.”

“Make no mistake, there is a spy amongst us.”

“But casting suspicions on our own comrades-” Ocelot started, a way to divert his own alliance.

“The C3 explosives have been stolen!” Volgin announced, turning to face Ocelot once again.

“You think it was the American?” Ocelot asked, surprised himself, genuinely. Snake couldn’t have gotten to the base before he did, which means… Tatyana.

Did she give them to Snake? Would Snake hide that from him? Surely he wouldn’t, if he at all cared about Ocelot’s safety, he only hoped. Planting explosives and not telling Ocelot - this time he was the one who felt betrayed.

It must have only been Tatyana. Has to be.

“No, he couldn’t have reached this fortress yet,” Volgin helped alleviate Ocelot’s worry with his own mirrored opinion.

As a sigh of relief, yet also bewilderment, Ocelot tossed his hands up, arms spread out, “Then who?” He knew who.

“I’d be careful about suspecting your own men,” A voice rang out. The two of the men turned to look, viewing The Boss stroll her way over, her eyes squinted and analyzing. She rested them on Ocelot, for just a moment, before returning them to Volgin. Ocelot would have broke out in a sweat at her knowing stare, but somehow he could trust her, the rubber bullet she handed back to him earlier still resting in his pocket. She absolutely knew.

Another set of footsteps followed, resting behind Ocelot who turned in response.

“Where have you been?” He asked, a prickle of pride as he saw Tatyana, EVA, arriving after himself.

“The Fear and The End have fallen,” The Boss announced, tossing a crossbow at the ground in front of them all.

Ocelot bent over, curious, picking the device up. _So she found out already_. He looked it over, spying one bolt still nestled in the machinery.

“Damn it!” Volgin shouted, followed by a loud sparkle of electricity. He whirled around, planting a furious fist into the body of Granin, adding to the major wounds with another gaping hole, singed, right in the stomach. An unpleasant smell filled the area, “CIA dog.”

“That only leaves The Fury,” Volgin managed to deduce from his block of a brain, “How could the legendary Cobras be beaten so easily?”

“Because he’s good,” Ocelot murmured, mostly to himself as his fingers twirled the crossbow. Unfortunately everyone else heard.

“Fallen for him?” Volgin asked sarcastically, making Ocelot stumble his spin. He quickly recovered, holding it poised with a side glance. He didn’t respond.

“Don’t worry,” The Boss interrupted, turning to her horse that she for some reason brought along with her, “I’ll take care of him.”

“What’s he after?” Volgin huffed as she climbed aboard, “It must be more than just Sokolov.”

“America is out to destroy the Shagohod and get it’s hands on your inheritance,” The Boss explained, much to everyone’s surprise, “The Philosopher’s Legacy.”

Everyone jolted at the name, even ‘Tatyana’, Ocelot regarded humorously as she slipped just a little bit out of her cover. But still… Snake didn’t care that much about the legacy, he saw it nothing more than just a sum of money Volgin uses.

What was The Boss planning?

“Impossible!” Volgin retorted, eyes wide, “The Legacy… it’s… it-”

Ocelot’s ears pricked. Was this when we was going to reveal the location? Like a moron?

“They’re out to kill me as well,” The Boss turned her head after Volgin said nothing, therefore being smart for once, “Colonel, tighten the security on this place. He’s coming here, I’m sure of it.”

At that she yanked at the reins of the horse, spinning the two around, “I’m going to get the Davy Crockett,” She announced as a farewell, and galloped away.

With a grunt like the caveman he was, Volgin stalked off to wherever, leaving Ocelot and Tatyana behind.

Not wanted to be stuck with her, Ocelot began to leave, until a whiff of a familiar smell hit his nose. He turned, slowly, looking at Tatyana. She regarded him coldly.

“Perfume,” He observed, another quick sniff, obvious, to show that he was paying attention, perhaps even to show that he _knew_. But… maybe it was too early to reveal her as EVA, especially since no one was around.

Remembering the crossbow in his hand, he gave it a few swirls, circling EVA, watching her jitter a little uncomfortably, enjoying the small prickle of her rising panic.

He swung his arm, aiming the notched bolt straight at her neck, half expecting her to resist, but no. She only held her head high, sweat starting to bead, but without an obvious revelation of her spy role. _She can at least keep some of her dignity, I’ll give her that much_.

“Nice boots,” Ocelot mentioned instead, noticing, smirking and looking at her ragged pair, different to her usual uniform. They were scuffed at the sides, making an inference to experience with a motorbike, “Make sure you polish them up properly.”

EVA gave him another minor panicked stare. She could suspect all she wanted about Ocelot’s knowledge. It made him feel a little more superior, made him feel as though he were winning the competition. Made him the better spy.

He turned away, tearing the bolt away from her teasing neck. He knew Snake was watching, likely, so he wouldn’t make a fuss right now. It’d be far too suspicious of him, after all.

So he walked off instead, safe in knowing that Snake wouldn’t be bothered by the increase in security. Hah, he had EVA to thank for that, with her guidance of Snake through some of the sewer systems.

Ocelot thought he would take a look himself, find a few maps with the layout, just out of curiosity’s sake. If Snake was going to be gallivanting about in them, why not ?

* * * * *

“Snake,” Ocelot’s hand was a little shaky after the man he called picked up, “Bad news.”

“What is it Ocelot?”

“The Fury is out to get you,” He warned, in his room pacing about. The Boss had just dispatched the man, menacing in his otherworldly outfit, The Fury’s weapon of course hissing threateningly, his fuel reserves looking tough, impenetrable, “He’s patrolling most of the outside wall, unfortunately mainly between you and the weapon’s lab. Everyone know’s you’re coming for it.”

“Of course they do,” Snake grumbled, thinking, “He uses fire, right?”

“Yeah,” Ocelot confirmed, “I just had a good look at him. He’s a lot more protected than I thought, your little tranq gun will hardly work, his fuel reserves look solid.”

“Hrmm.”

“Have you any other weapon?”

“I uh, have a pistol from EVA,” Snake admitted. Ocelot frowned.

“Right?”

“It’s a really good M1911A1,” Snake coughed, “Customized. I haven’t used it yet, I promise.”

“Then you’d better use it for this fight, if he catches you,” Ocelot sighed, thankful, for once, of EVA’s interruption, “I hope you can aim that from far away.”

“It’s got a customized scope,” Snake offered.

“Good,” Ocelot rolled his eyes, “Aim for the fuel reserves, just the bolts to get it off his back, making it more difficult for him to lug it around. He’s completely useless without his weapon.”

“Then I can finish him off,” Snake concluded, “Will he have a microbomb?”

“Without a doubt, it even fits in with his theme.”

“Okay, thanks,” Snake shuffled, sounding as if he was getting up.

“Are you in the sewers?” Ocelot wondered, a fresh memory in mind of the layout.

“Yeah, almost there though,” Snake replied, a clang of metal was heard, “EVA told me to get used to the place, and that I should be using it more often.”

“It is a good idea,” Ocelot grumbled, trying to think of _any_ thing else to talk about.

“Right,” Snake paused a bit, only the hum of white noise was heard, “I should go.”

“Careful, Snake,” Ocelot murmured into his radio, his mouth close.

“You got it.”

* * * * *

“This is Ocelot,” He answered the call quickly. It had been a few hours since their last talk. Ocelot heard no announcement of triumph over an American dog, so he knew Snake was safe… but still, he would have expected a call beforehand.

“This is… Snake,” Was a low voice, Snake’s of course… but pained.

“What’s wrong?” Ocelot jumped up in his seat, still in his room, still looking over the sewers.

“The Fury’s gone,” Snake rasped, “But… that flamethrower was a real problem.”

“Are you hurt,” Ocelot demanded, gathering his things with a purpose.

“Not that bad,” Snake tried to assure him, unfortunately resorting to a few harsh coughs, “You don’t have to worry. I’m just calling like I’m supposed to.”

“You’re hurt,” Ocelot’s mouth was thin, strained. His spurs rang as he stalked out of his room.

“Look, I’m fine,” Snake huffed, the sounds of dragging feet over the radio, “I just have to put some ointment on… these burns.”

“How many?” Ocelot passed a soldier, not caring at any risks to his cover. He only glared at the man on patrol, eyes saying ‘This is a Major’s business’.

“...A lot,” Snake admitted. That was enough for Ocelot to quicken his pace, his pack full of medical supplies that he was worried he wouldn’t have to use.

“Be right there,” Ocelot hummed, twisting through the halls.

“How do you even know where I am?”

“Because you’re going to tell me,” Ocelot said plainly, outside already. His eyes searched the buildings, waiting for an answer.

Snake only sighed through the call, defeated, ragged, “I managed to exit the tunnel before the Fury’s… explosion cut it off. But, ugh… There’s a ladder.”

“Where.”

“South.. east, I think.”

“On my way,” Ocelot informed him before Snake could start to argue, “Stay on the line, bear with me.”

He turned, facing the general direction he believed Snake to be in, and marched, pointedly. Snake needed him, and he wasn’t going to just leave him behind. They’d gotten too far to end now, the plan was unfolding, mission starting to come to a close.

But as Ocelot picked up pace, listening to the soft, ragged, strained, pained, worrying breaths Snake emitted... Waiting for him...

At this point, he couldn’t give a damn about the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN  
> DUN  
> DUNNNN


	11. Caught Bloody Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when things were going swell for him, Ocelot sees one of the most painful things in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, there's a lotta innuendo for the first part (I swear it was unintentional)
> 
> earlier update because I feel bad for being late all the time :) and I finished it early sooooooooooooooooo ENJOY

He arrived to where he believed the tunnels to be, an open area along the outskirts aside from a few dormant vehicles. One manhole, centered near a corner, gave Ocelot the good to go. Hurrying over, Ocelot stood next to the plate, hands lowering.

“I heard your spurs,” Snake managed to jest, a small chuckle in his voice. Ocelot bit back a smile, especially when he coughed again.

With steady hands, Ocelot lifted the metal manhole, carefully setting it aside - only a little bit - without a noise, and peered in, greeted with the faint smell of burnt sewage. He would have made a disgusted face if it weren't for Snake peeking his head up at him.

Ocelot took that cue to start climbing down, pulling the cover over him as soon as he was in, and continued downward.

"Took you long enough," Snake joked once Ocelot leveled with him.

"I can leave right now," Ocelot threatened, taking out his supplies without the intention to actually depart with Snake.

"Please stay," Snake immediately requested as soon as he saw the right medicine, but Ocelot chose to believe that the relief in his eyes was due to Ocelot himself.

"Here," He moved forward, then lifted it out of Snake's grasp before he could take it, "No, let me."

With a short nod, Snake found a quick seat along the tunnel walls, landing with a slightly rickety huff.

"Show me," Ocelot directed, eyeing the ashed cloth and hints of blood.

"Most of the fight was just the occasional flash of heat," Snake explained, tearing off his shirt gingerly, "But when The Fury exploded, there was this.. Fireball... that hit my back as I was trying to escape it."

"Hmm," Ocelot looked over his exposed skin, reddish marks alongside a few streaks of first degree burns at the arms and shoulders. Snake turned his back to Ocelot with a painful face when Ocelot tried to peer over.

His back had a large scorch, not too bad, though it was likely second degree, comparing its depth to the ridges of the unharmed bits. It's a good thing Ocelot brought a lot of equipment.

Settling down to work, Ocelot procured a canteen of cold Russian water™ that he had managed to bring along with him. Thankfully with the weather turning more frigid, making sure the skin was moist enough would let the temperature do most of the work.

"Get ready," Ocelot hushed Snake, who gritted his teeth as Ocelot poured the canteen onto a large clean rag. Once sufficient, he placed it on Snake's front, dabbing the first degree sears and reddened skin. Snake hissed.

"Hold it," Ocelot murmured, then lifted the canteen up, standing, and pouring it gently all across his back.

"Hrk-" Snake tensed against the freezing water, but didn't move otherwise as Ocelot dowsed his back, slowly to ensure long enough exposure.

Water dampened the ground around their feet as Ocelot emptied the canteen, Snake sighing as the excess heat left his body. He was pressing a little of the rag on his right cheek.

Pulling off his gloves, a rare action Ocelot hardly partook in around others, Ocelot applied a hefty amount of antibiotic ointment into his hands, swirling it a little. He gave a look to Snake, gesturing to prepare himself. Snake frowned, then held his breath.

Ocelot spread the cream across his back, ignoring the chokes from Snake's covered mouth. He made sure to get all the harsh breaks in Snake's skin, massaging the ointment into all the broken layers.

"That stings," Snake complained through shut teeth.

"I know," Ocelot replied, detaching his hands as soon as everything was satisfyingly coated. He twirled his finger in a circle at Snake, telling him to turn face him.

Snake sighed, removing the rag and exposing his front to Ocelot's ointment coated hands. They caressed Snake's arms one at a time, the burns, mostly, rising to Snake's shoulders. One at a time.

Ocelot narrowed his eyes, gently, as he analyzed the rest of the skin. Good for now, but...

He placed a new small dab of ointment on his fingers and raised them to Snake's cheek, eyes focused on his work. Only a little massage was needed.

Ocelot caught Snake's eyes, like a cliche movie of star crossed lovers. Lover, at least. They stared at each other for a bit.

Snake was the first to pull away, to cough. Ocelot, a little excited, took the rag that was tossed to the side, to clean his own hands, and reapplied his gloves, picking up a swath of bandages.

"Alright," Ocelot mused, taking his time to care for Snake's wounds, protecting the beautiful body with gently placed bandages until he was all set to go.

"Thanks," Snake rasped, shoulders shuddering slightly as he coughed again.

"You'll need some fresh air," Ocelot commented, blinking slowly and standing in front of him.

"I've smoked worse," Snake argued, but stood up anyway, less wobbly, now that he was mostly patched up.

"Right," Ocelot huffed, hands on his hips, "Can you climb?"

Snake tested one hand on the ladder, pulling up a bit with a grimace.

"It pulls at the skin when I do that," Snake complained, but continued to climb, "It's not bad though."

He exemplified this by managing to lift the metal cover easily with his wrapped arms, and climbing out. Ocelot shrugged to himself, and followed up.

"It's snowing," Snake commented, looking up as Ocelot emerged. They closed the manhole back up.

"Common in the Motherland," Ocelot nodded, then looked at Snake, worried.

"I'm fine," Snake noticed, "This time for real."

"Well then take it easier _this time_ ," Ocelot was almost a whisper, "You're in no condition to be crawling for too long."

"Right," Snake obliged without an argument, taking a deep breath of the crisp white air. He then looked at Ocelot, "Are you going back?"

 _I don't really want to_. "I have to."

"Okay," Snake looked back down to the sewer cover. Ocelot only wished he could tell what Snake was thinking.

"Be careful," Ocelot scolded, trying to bring back a little more spirit with a cocky grin, "This time I mean it. I don't know what I'll do if you mess up again."

"How was I supposed to know a fireball was going to chase me?" Snake challenged, equally as light-hearted, "In the shape of The Fury's face, even?"

"You'll be seeing my face in a fiery fury if you're caught off guard again," Ocelot joked, enjoying the small smile and chuckle Snake gave him.

"ADAM," Snake sighed with his head staring straight ahead with a small shake, "You're really something."

"Is that a compliment?" Ocelot teased, his heart wanting to explode.

"You can pretend it is."

"I'd slap your back if I didn't take so long bandaging it," Ocelot retorted with a smile, then stood up, folding his arms. Snake straightened as well, looking playful. A puppy.

"You can _try_ ," Snake smirked, rolling a shoulder. Ocelot pouted, furrowing his brow.

He threw his left fist at Snake's shoulder, blocked instinctively by Snake's right arm, pushing the arm to the side. Snake smiled, then grimaced with a look to his arm as the nerves complained against the sudden contact.

"We could do this all day," Ocelot gruffed humorously, "But I have a feeling this time I can wear you down."

"Do you mind waiting after I heal up a bit?"

Ocelot laughed, not too loudly, now that they were outside, exposed. Instead, gathering up his courage for a quieter gesture, Ocelot leaned forward, moving his arm to cup under Snake's right jaw and kissing his left unburned cheek.

When he pulled away, Snake hadn't moved, just stared. Ocelot glared back, furrowed eyes saying 'This is a thing I'm going to do now, so get used to it'. Snake bit both of his lips, looking downward, avoiding his eyes.

Ocelot wanted to hug him, wrap his arms around his neck, kiss him more... But only if he knew Snake would return it. Instead he stood there, still unreadable.

"You know how to reach me," Ocelot took a step back, preventing disappointment from leaking through with a throwing of his gun finger gesture.

"Yeah," Snake was almost completely silent.

As Ocelot turned away, he saw Snake lift his head again, watching him, standing still with his eyes on Ocelot’s back. At least, he thought he did.

* * * * *

There were familiar choked sounds of thrashing, growing louder as Ocelot neared. He was tense, gripping hands behind his back, eyes narrowed. Worried.

An hour and a half. That's all it took. _Fucking damnit_.

Ocelot stopped, rounding the corner. He was immediately greeted with the hardened face of The Boss. She stood in his way.

“You’ve heard?” She asked, looking behind her.

“What’s going on?” Ocelot tried moving past her, but to no avail as she blocked him with an arm to the wall

“Don’t,” She grumbled, staring straight at him, “Not now.”

“He,” Ocelot tried to search for his words, “We can’t kill him, he.. We need to.. get information out of him. Volgin will-”

“Volgin will do nothing,” She promised him, but frowned, “Though I fear the next few hours will be at least very painful for the boy.”

Ocelot gritted his teeth, catching a flash of lighting from the other room. He put a hand on her arm, to move it away.

“No, Adamska,” She murmured. Ocelot jerked his head to her, surprised at the mention of his own name. Adamska. Not Major Ocelot, not even Ocelot. From The Boss.

“Tch…” Ocelot didn’t know what to do. She was right, he can’t interfere, he had to play along. But this was the moment where it came down to what Ocelot feared: Snake’s safety, or the Legacy.

He shoved The Boss’s arm to the side, making his decision. Before he could take another step further, however, The Boss grabbed him with lightning faster than Volgin’s, toppling Ocelot to the ground with a heavy thud.

“AGH!” Ocelot choked out his breath, pain creeping up his back, struggling to sit up. The Boss flashed him a threatening stare.

“Don’t,” She repeated through gritted teeth, hands posed to subdue him again. Ocelot was stuck.

“Shit,” He growled, tossing another look at the sounds of pained beatings.

“You worry for him,” The Boss mused, words grabbing Ocelot’s head in her direction. The way The Boss stared at him suddenly brought back an old realization - that she knew he was helping Snake. She knew since The Pain. Perhaps even before then.

Dumbfounded, Ocelot looked down, avoiding her stare. _What would she do with this information?_

Realizing the silence they were enveloped in, both Ocelot and The Boss turned to the direction of the room, ears straining.

Heavy footsteps came near, alongside the sound of dragging. Volgin’s disgusting face emerged, sweaty and exhilarated from his horrific beating.

“To the torture room,” He sneered, looking at Ocelot and The Boss, “We’ll get him when he wakes up.”

As Volgin passed, Ocelot caught a glance at the two unconscious men on his back. One was Sokolov, pale and bloody at the knees. The other...

Blood oozed from his face, old burns exposed from broken bandages, new burns scratching up his neck, eyes scrunched up from his mind far away. His breathing was short, hardly there. Ocelot gripped his chest, fearful.

“Let me take care of everything, child,” The Boss hummed, placing a hand on his shoulder, an apology blatant on her face from the tussle.

“I’m not a child,” He retorted, avoiding a direct look from her.

“You’ll always be my child,” She smiled, eyes crinkling. Ocelot looked at her, confused. Not understanding.

The Boss chuckled at his reaction, and turned away before anything could connect in Ocelot’s brain. The way she walked off, confident, even after the knowledge of her apprentice being treated so severely.

But from all the events that occurred, especially with Ocelot’s own fate as a spy on the line, he felt that out of all the members under Volgin’s lead… The Boss was the one he would trust the most. Without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ocelot confirmed to be a literal baby his mom has to look after


	12. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard watching someone you love get beat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot! And sad feels :( poor babies

Volgin slammed a fist into Snake’s stomach, making him choke against the black bag over his head.

Ocelot had just walked in, passing the seemingly lifeless Sokolov being dragged away, strained eyes against the scene breaking his heart. Volgin smashed another fist into Snake, swinging him like a punching bag. Ocelot winced, body posture tight.

"Just in time, Major," Volgin grumbled, grabbing a bucket of water from the floor. Ocelot frowned, anger rising as Volgin tossed the water into Snake's face, soaking him, "Here's where the fun really begins!"

With a toss of the bucket, he tensed his hands, fingers spread and crackling.

"My body carries an electric charge of ten million volts," Volgin's mouth was wide, excitement obvious, "Let's see how you like this!"

He stepped closer, the black bag billowing over Snake's head as he breathed harder, tensing. Volgin lifted one arm.

Bright blue surges of lightning jolted at Snake, encasing his body with streaks upon streaks of electricity. Snake convulsed, letting out a pained yell.

“Now answer me!” Volgin stopped, observing with a hand pulled back and ready, “How much does the CIA know?”

Ocelot turned his face away in horror as Volgin launched another bolt, rippling through Snake as he twisted with guttural chokes.

“They’re after my Legacy, aren’t they?” More flashes, more pain, more suffering.

“Your real target is the Philosophers’ Legacy, isn’t it?” Volgin took a step, lifting both hands this time to throw more surges around Snake, piercing through him, swirling across the skin. Ocelot was staring, a hand to his chest, gripping the scarf tightly.

The bright streaks dancing across was new. Volgin usually delivered the volts with a brutish punch and kick, but when he let just the electricity fly... The body revolting against the spasms of electric charges… A torture more expressive than animalistic beatings...

Ocelot tucked that away, deep within this mind. He couldn’t think of that now, especially as it was Snake suffering the torture, choking on his own screams.

“Yes, yes,” Volgin cooed, bringing Ocelot back into the scene. There was a trickle of liquid as Snake’s body relaxed, muscles too tired to put up a fight, “Let yourself go… That’s what I want to see.”

“It’s no use, he’s not going to talk,” The Boss’s voice joined them, Tatyana following close behind. Ocelot turned to The Boss, demanding some guidance with a silent glare. She only looked to him briefly, before resting on Volgin, “He’s been trained not to break. Trained by _me_.”

“Hrrng,” Volgin growled, not as patient a man as he would have others believe, “Admit it! You’re after the location of the Legacy!”

“The secret fund established by the three Great Powers during the two World Wars!” Volgin launched wave after wave of sparks, hardly letting Snake catch a breath as he twisted again and again, screams echoing through Ocelot, “That’s what you’re looking for, ISN’T IT?”

To express his anger, Volgin returned to smashing his fists into Snake’s stomach alongside more streaks of electricity, resorting to his more brutish ways.

“One. Hundred. Billion. Dollars!” Volgin was almost screaming, “Divided up and hidden all over the world!”

Another punch, another two.

“And you’re looking for a record of where all that money is hidden, right?” Not waiting for an answer, Volgin kneed him in the stomach, another pass of lightning surging through.

“No matter,” Volgin drolled, stepping away and pacing, lost in his own fury, “The Philosophers’ Legacy is safely in my possession. In the underground vault of Groznyj Grad.”

Ocelot widened his eyes, catching a look with The Boss. _That was it_. The Boss turned her look to Tatyana, curiously. Ocelot narrowed his eyes. _Did she know about ‘EVA’ too?_

That wasn’t good. That means she had talked with Tatyana, and has likely bought the story that she made up. What left The Boss’ knowledge with Ocelot then? With ADAM? How much did she really know?

“You’ll never lay a finger on it,” Volgin hissed, grabbing Snake by the shoulder, pushing him away and letting him swing back forward, only to be hit with another fist into his stomach, doubling Snake over despite being strung up.

There was a tink, something dropping to the floor capturing everyone's attention. Volgin leaned down, picking it up.

“What’s this? A transmitter?” Volgin whirled, looking for his next target, “Who’s responsible for this?”

Ocelot threw up his hands, defeated as Volgin searched the three faces with him.

“I am.”

The Boss stood challengingly at Volgin, causing a small diminish in the Colonel’s anger.

“I planted it on him to keep track of his movements.”

Volgin narrowed his eyes, tossing the transmitter behind his back. Ocelot, seeing a chance, grabbed it out of the air, looking it over.

“Why?”

“So the Cobras could ambush him,” The Boss explained, not moving an inch as Volgin stepped forward to her, careful.

“If they knew where he was going to be, they couldn’t have gotten themselves _slaughtered_ ,” Volgin huffed, eyeing Snake, and returning a suspicious glance at The Boss, The Mentor, The Legend.

She grimaced, without an answer.

“It pains me to do this Boss, but under the circumstances,” Volgin had stepped away, thinking. He turned back to her, “I’m afraid I must ask you to show me some proof, that you and he were not in collusion-”

“You don’t trust me,” The Boss advanced, angrily, causing him to back up, frightened, “Is that it?”

“N-no, not that,” Volgin held a hand out defensively, stopping her, if not temporarily, “But he… _is_ your apprentice.”

“What do you want me to do?” The Boss turned away, avoiding the looks of everyone.

Volgin suddenly grinned, walking up to Snake, closer than Ocelot would have wanted him to be.

“Cut out his eyes.”

Everyone turned, looking at Volgin with a shock.

“I don’t like those blue eyes of his,” Volgin explained, slurring his words delicately, causing Ocelot to bristle in anger. He grit his teeth, waiting for The Boss to do _something_. She did nothing.

“There’s nothing more important to a soldier than his eyes,” Volgin turned to The Boss, relishing in his idea, “You made him a soldier, and now you will unmake him!”

“Yes...” Volgin grinned, holding up a fist to Snake’s face, “It’ll make for a touching display.”

“He’s all yours!” Volgin turned to The Boss, tossing his head at Snake’s direction, “Do it!”

The Boss had looked at Tatyana first, Ocelot noticed. Tanya gave her a horrified shake of the head. At this moment, it was all against Volgin, and Ocelot would be willing to do anything, even side with the mysterious female spy if it came to that point…

But it was The Boss whom Ocelot couldn’t read. She looked to Ocelot, narrowed eyes thinking.

“Ruin him, just as he did the Cobras!”

At that, The Boss turned her stare at Snake, directly at Snake. _No…_

She took one step, a hand to her chest, dragging out a knife. Ocelot straightened his back. He couldn’t believe The Boss would do it, and yet she kept walking. Slower, focused eyes, without a tremble.

Could Ocelot do this? To prove his ‘alliance’? No, he would never. He would have immediately turned against Volgin, to free Snake, run away guns blazing… But would The Boss?

Her hand hovered in front of Snake, the knife point glistening as The Boss tore at the black bag, greeting everyone with Snake’s tired face, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

He was breathing heavily, eyes wide, wondering alongside everyone in the room if she had the will to do the deed.

The knife was closer, sharply pointed at his pupil.

“No!”

Tatyana had stepped forward, grabbing The Boss’ hand out of the way. For a moment, they shared a look, before both Volgin and Tatyana turned to face Ocelot.

He had stepped forward as well, his spurs clicked once when he had also protested alongside Tatyana.

“Major?” Volgin asked, looming threateningly over, “Why are _you_ protecting him?”

“I,” Ocelot looked at him, thinking quickly, panic slowly rising. Tatyana regarded him curiously.

“The Major has some unfinished business with Snake,” The Boss spoke up. Ocelot could have crumbled from the relief.

“If you cut out his eyes,” Ocelot gruffed as Volgin walked closer, analyzing, “I can’t beat him in a fair fight.”

“Right,” Volgin seemed to accept the answer, and thankfully so did Tatyana. Volgin laughed, “Besides, you can’t be the spy.”

Volgin turned his back on him with a toss of his hand, “He couldn’t have helped Snake that far anyway, he’s only 20.”

Ocelot couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the smug faces, the downward treatment, the stuffed up strutting.

He yanked his revolver out of the holster, aiming straight at Volgin’s head and cocking the weapon. Volgin stopped.

“Boy, don’t!” The Boss demanded, yet did nothing else. Ocelot glared, staring a burning hole into the back of Volgin’s head.

Volgin turned around, face even more suspicious. Ocelot breathed, taking in the looks everyone was giving him. Especially Snake’s.

Snake had turned his head, dreary eyes staring right at him, having the audacity even in that moment of his torture to worry for Ocelot.

Unfortunately, that had distracted him, as Volgin tossed an arm at Ocelot, showering him with a bolt of electricity. Ocelot screamed, clenching and convulsing.

Enraged, Ocelot summoned all of his strength to maintain his aim at Volgin, ready to end this, to finally step up.

The gun sounded as a twitching finger pulled at the trigger, halting the assault and capturing everyone’s attention.

But Ocelot's twitching electrified body had interfered: the bullet missed, hardly even grazing Volgin's cheek and bounced along the walls one, twice, and landed with a sickening splatter.

Snake jerked, another scream from his sore throat. Blood ploppled to the floor as Snake tossed his head downward, a bloody mess for an eye before the bullet crashed into the wall behind him, ending it’s wrath. Ocelot, forgetting his own pain, felt a gaping hole envelop him.

The Boss advanced, and with a few quick lunges of her arms tossed Volgin onto the floor.

“AUGH!” He yelled, crumbling.

“You know the Major doesn’t take kindly to your insults,” She scolded, a furious glare that made Volgin shy his face away.

“And you!” She changed targets, walking to Ocelot and slapping him in the face. Hard. Ocelot’s head was whipped to the side, but he hardly felt it, still reeling from what he did. What he did to Snake.

The Boss turned to look at Snake, wheezing, shuddering from the pain.

“Satisfied now?” She growled at Volgin, who only looked up cautiously.

“Well,” Volgin stood up, awkwardly. Tatyana had started to cry, The Boss had her fists clenched, and Ocelot was still horrified, “That was… refreshing.”

He looked at Tanya, eyes narrowed, “Come, we’re going to my room,” He demanded, and walked out, leaving the three.

Ocelot couldn’t take his eyes off of Snake, taking a step forward, hand gripping something. Nothing could come to his mind, an apology, begging for forgiveness, anger, anything.

So instead he brought up the hand, sneakily placing the transmitter gently into Snake's pocket, a way to keep track of Snake, keep watch, protect him, never let anything else happen to him that Ocelot could help.

He looked up at Snake, one eye this time, staring at him. Ocelot wasn’t sure what he was supposed to read from that look, as all he could feel was sadness and regret.

This was his fault. Snake's pain, his eye, ruptured and shattered. It was all Ocelot's fault. He did this to him.

Ocelot felt a hand on his shoulder, taking him away from the mental beat down he was causing himself, and making him to turn around and see… no one there. Confused, concerned, frightened, he kept searching, eyeing only The Boss and Tatyana at different corners of the room.

The Boss, noticing Ocelot’s state of confusion, stepped forward, putting her own hand where Ocelot thought he had felt one.

“Leave them alone,” She hummed, gripping the shoulder, “And _listen_ to me this time.”

“Who-” Ocelot started, then looked to Tatyana and Snake, Tanya, who had stepped up to Snake, sadness in her eyes, a sadness he felt was reflected from himself. At that moment, despite all his jealousy to this ‘EVA’... he had to admit that she genuinely cared for Snake.

Or, cared for the Legacy. Ocelot looked at The Boss, wanting to argue, but the way she was staring him down silenced his tongue.

Begrudgingly, Ocelot let The Boss lead him out of the room with a final glance at Snake’s way. The last thing he saw was EVA, whispering something into Snake’s ear. 

“Adam,” The Boss captured his attention with just the name, suspicious eyes laid on her. She responded with a bag, procured from under her black robe. Ocelot took it without hesitation.

“The front pack contains the Legacy,” The Boss started, a whisper. Before Ocelot could shoot her an amazed glance, she continued, “A _fake_ Legacy. Switch it out for the one in Volgin’s vault.”

“How did-”

“No time,” She shook her head, “Just do it before Volgin realizes his slip up."

“But,” Ocelot turned back to the torture room.

“That EVA agent is working for the Chinese,” She explained, following Ocelot’s gaze, “She told me she was the NSA agent that was supposed to work for Snake.”

“But you and I both know that’s not true,” She mused, looking straight at Ocelot, her own pale blue eyes against his, “She will keep Snake safe, don’t worry about that, but her true goal is the Legacy. Like yours.”

“How much do you know?” Ocelot looked down.

“Everything,” She smiled, placing one finger to her ear with amused eyes, “That transmitter isn’t just a transmitter.”

Ocelot gulped, starting to flush a little.

“Take the Legacy back to the U.S. when you’re done,” The Boss instructed, turning away, “And leave the fake there for EVA to find it. The goal for the Chinese may be the Legacy, but she won't do anything against Snake other than that. She’s far too much like you, you know.”

“No,” Ocelot argued, furrowing his brow, “Not even for the Legacy. Snake is-"

Ocelot trailed off, a glove to his hand as he heard Snake's screams in his head all over again.

"It was an accident," The Boss assured him, "He'll understand."

"He," Ocelot gathered himself, returning to his earlier point, fighting back his pain with a determined look at The Boss, " _Snake_ is _my_ top priority.”

“I know, sweet child, but try explaining that to the U.S.,” She tsked, and shot him another affectionate smile, “I told you, let me take care of everything.”

Ocelot was silent, biting his lip. He fingered the bag.

“I'm glad you put the transmitter back with him," The Boss mused, "So in that pack was the tracker I used. You might find it more helpful than I will at this point."

"...Thanks."

"There will also be a cassette in there,” The Boss murmured, “Let Snake listen to it after everything is done. I want you to hear too.”

“What’s in it?”

She didn’t answer, looking away into the hallway in silence.

"144.75," The Boss hummed... But it didn't sound like her. Almost as if there were two people talking, two voices instead of one.

"Tell that to Snake," She explained, only her this time. Ocelot would have asked what it was, or why, or even what just _happened_ , but he figured he wouldn't get an answer, "You can't help him when he's locked up, but that frequency is all he needs."

The Boss sighed, lowering her head to the ground.

“There is Sorrow here,” She whispered, away from Ocelot, as if whispering to herself.

And then she walked off without another word, a strange breeze billowing her robe.

Ocelot watched, an uneasy feeling in his gut. He squinted, thinking he saw something... Someone?

But no, The Boss was alone, disappearing into the halls. Ocelot looked back down to the pack, eyes soft, thinking. With another pained look at the torture room, he stalked off with a purpose. Heading downward. Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that that's out of the way (a single tear), time for Ocelot and Snake to make up :)) hope I did the scene satisfyingly enough, though most of it was from the canon story sorta


	13. Behind Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Snake find some a l o n e t i m e
> 
> sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter, but part of it goes through a lot of stuff, HOPEFULLY IT DOESN'T FEEL RUSHED! ENJOY

“Snake,” Ocelot whispered, as soft as he could, the radio crackling and struggling against its earlier electric abuse.

“Ocelot?”

“Snake,” Ocelot repeated, thankful for hearing his voice, “Can you hear me?”

“It’s,” Snake’s voice wavered, “A little hard.”

“Have you gotten in contact with anyone else?”

“A few.. I’ve tried to call you first, but you didn’t answer.”

“Volgin’s lightning messed up my radio,” Ocelot bit his lips, touched, shaking the failing device, “Listen, I don’t know what this means, or what it does, but you need to use the frequency 144.75.”

“144.75?” Was the crackled response.

“Snake?” Ocelot strained his ears, the white noise taking over their conversation. It cut off.

“Shit,” Ocelot threw his radio away, useless to him. He paced about his room, staring hatefully at the pack The Boss gave him. The contents. The sum of money that Ocelot went through so much trouble to obtain, and he wouldn’t even get to use it himself.

He teased with the idea of running away with Snake with the money, but with The Boss’ stern almost ‘parenthood’, Ocelot couldn’t betray her, nor could he betray Snake. They both had a mission.

But with Snake stashed away in prison, death ready to pick him up once Volgin found no more use from him… Ugh.

Instead, Ocelot took out the tracker given to him, analyzing the device and acknowledging the soft, blinking red light on the screen. It was stationary, relatively. Ocelot had hoped the frequency would allow Snake to escape, maybe contact The Boss herself, or _something_.

The dot was moving.

Ocelot stood up, watching intently as it turned left, strolling past a distance that Ocelot assumed would be farther than cell bars.

He laughed, giddy at the whole scenario, a glove at his face. He figured he should trust The Boss, and Snake of all people.

“Ahh,” Ocelot sighed, watching the dot affectionately. He needed a new radio.

* * * * *

“Snake, this is Ocelot,” Ocelot immediately spoke up, in case his new radio would have made Snake suspicious.

“Ocelot?” Snake almost sounded relieved, but his voice was quiet, hushed. Footsteps were near him.

“Sounds like you’ve gotten yourself in some trouble,” Ocelot smirked, recalling the red-faced Volgin screeching at his soldiers to find the escaped Snake.

“I can’t really talk right now,” He whispered, shuffling.

“Then why’d you answer?” Ocelot hummed, batting his eyes at no one in particular.

“I was worried about you,” Snake gruffed, voice scolding, but not much, “You shouldn’t have tried that against Volgin, you could have blown your cover, and for what?”

Ocelot was torn between the flutter in his heart from Snake’s worrying, and the anger in his gritted teeth.

“I need you on the inside as a spy, Ocelot.”

“Of course you do,” He muttered, looking over the pack of medicinal supplies he had snatched from the medical bay. The stacks of books littered in his room for treatments of burns, eye ruptures, forests, everything.

“You can’t keep letting your anger get the best of you.”

“Right.”

“The mission’s at stake now.”

“Are you going to lecture me all day or are you going to actually do _your_ part of the job?” Ocelot hissed, scratching at the radio.

“Ocelot,” Snake sighed, “Look. Sorry.”

“Hmph.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Maybe you can let me do my thing,” Ocelot spoke with a tight mouth, low and strained, “And you can just get out before Volgin’s men see you.”

“Ocelot-”

“Bye.”

Ocelot tossed the radio, brand new from some other soldier’s locker, crashing against the wall. He frowned as he noticed a few pieces breaking off, but paid little to no attention.

Pride hurt, he yanked his revolvers from the table, eyeing the blinking red dot.

Adjusting his outfit, slamming the beret on his head, Ocelot frowned, ready to leave and take care of things.

One step out the door, and Ocelot stopped, his gloves gripping the handle.

A quick look behind him, with a sigh, he stooped downward, picking up his pack full of supplies, and went off searching.

* * * * *

“The sewers!” One of his unit tapped Ocelot on the shoulder, indicating him to follow, “One of the dog’s caught him!”

“Alright,” Ocelot frowned, hurrying over with his spurs clicking viciously to the scene, _Damnit Snake, not again_.

The water splashed as Ocelot reluctantly followed his unit, trying to figure a way out of this. He could betray them, surely, but his unit was his _own_ , not just Volgin’s men. They would follow _him_ , wouldn’t they?

But Ocelot couldn’t tell for sure, and it was a different matter entirely if he had to.. execute one.

He caught sight of Snake in the distance, whirling around with blood still trickling down his face, one eye wide in the adrenaline.

They had cornered him at one of the sewer exits, Ocelot’s spinning revolvers against the endless expanse of the river below them. Ocelot furrowed his brow.

“Snake,” He announced loudly, stalling both his and Volgin’s units’ pointed guns with a throw of his hands. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

He hadn’t, but Ocelot had to do _some_ thing to keep up his act.. if Snake didn’t think he was capable of it.

“Nobody interfere,” Ocelot side-glanced the entire crew with a glare. _What do I do_.

The men lowered their weapons, keeping Snake safe for just a little longer. Ocelot’s mind was racing, trying to think of a way out of this. The only options for Snake were to run head first into the barrage that was Ocelot’s unit, or…

Ocelot smiled, an idea.

He whipped out his revolver with one hand, another creeping into his pocket, and taking out a bullet. One single bullet.

He flashed it in front of him, out of view from the men around in, making sure Snake focused on his imminent death. He spun the barrel, cocking it, leaving it to fate.

“This is where it ends,” Ocelot smiled at Snake, focusing on his one eye, tossing his fingers at him in a gesture. Snake tensed.

Ocelot dragged the revolver up to Snake, aiming at him, aiming at his head. They stared at each other. Ocelot mouthed one word.

 _Jump_.

Snake flew backward as Ocelot pulled the trigger, sounding the entire tunnels with a loud bang. The bullet crashed up Snake’s cheek, disappointingly, bouncing away as the rubber flew away harmlessly. Ocelot cursed.

“SNAKE!” He ran dramatically, stopping just before the the waterfall, watching Snake expertly dive away.

“Did you get him?” A soldier asked, peering over, “It looked like it just bounced off his face or something…”

“Grazed,” Ocelot lied, pulling an exaggerated face of anger. _Bad timing, we could have at least pretended he was dead._

Ah, but it didn’t matter now, Ocelot hid a smile from creeping up on him, Snake was safe.

But remembering the torrent waters awaiting Snake below, Ocelot hoped that Snake was good at swimming. As the soldiers began to leave, Ocleot remained, still at the edge.

“Stay safe,” Ocelot whispered, watching the waves contort, trying to spy any glimpse of the now washed away Snake.

Ocelot felt a strong breeze through the tunnel, from behind him, curiously. He turned his head around, narrowed eyes. With a shake of his head, he walked back, hand on the repaired radio, waiting.

* * * * *

“Snake!” Ocelot nearly yelled, dispatching his earlier fit of anger towards Snake, “Are you there?”

“Ocelot,” Snake’s voice was ragged, another moment of pain over the radio, another moment where Ocelot wasn’t around to soothe him.

“You’re alive,” Ocelot sighed, relieve consuming him.

“For a moment I thought you were actually going to shoot me,” Snake chuckled, the sound of rustling plants nearby.

“I would never.”

“Not anymore at least.”

“Of course,” Ocelot grinned. It felt good to banter with him again, good to talk, just to chatter.

“Ocelot,” Snake sighed, “How much do you know about… all the Cobra Units?”

“The Cobra Unit?” Ocelot squinted, thinking, “You’ve beaten them all, why do you care?”

“Ah,” Snake coughed, “Hm, nothing.”

“You can tell me, Snake,” Ocelot hummed, trying to persuade whatever he was thinking about. Something that bothered him.

“Can you meet with me?”

“Where?” Ocelot stood up, waiting for this moment.

“EVA told me about this hidden cave,” He explained, rushing water starting to sound, “Behind a waterfall.”

“Snake,” Ocelot frowned, stopping his motions, “I don’t want to meet with EVA.”

“No, just me,” Snake promised, “She said she’ll see me after she takes care of a few things, though I’m not sure what she meant by that. Otherwise I have maybe a 3 hour window.”

“Why do you need me?”

“I,” Snake paused, wondering himself, “Well.”

“Yes?”

“My, bandages are ruined,” Snake gruffed, as if making up excuses. Ocelot smirked, “I need help.”

“Say no more,” Ocelot looked at his tracker, analyzing the red dot, “See you in one hour.”

“Thanks.”

* * * * *

Ocelot, out of breath, cursed himself for not finding his own motorbike to find Snake to save time. He was a little later than he had hoped, just cutting it to about 2 and a half hours. EVA could be here any moment.

Then again, the loud vehicle on the other side of the fortress, would cause too much attention to be stirred, and Ocelot didn’t need that. It was bad enough that the entire place was still panicked over Snake still being alive.

He rounded a tree, spurs sounding and bouncing off the forest. He twirled his head around, listening for the waterfall. _There_!

Taking a deep breath, he strolled over, regaining his composure, ready to surprise Snake with a well deserved medical treatment he had hastily researched.

Snake poked his head out from behind the water, indicating the cave’s entrance. He had a smile.

He quickened his pace, joining Snake whilst avoiding the spray, yanking around his bag.

“Ocelot-” Snake started, lax shoulders at seeing his friend once again.

“No EVA yet, so no time to waste,” Ocelot tsked, procuring a few syringes with antibiotic fluid, ready for their treatment. Snake winced, taking a seat on a raised rock, "The entire fortress of Groznyj Grad is panicking, and I have to get you ready."

Ocelot walked over, a quick eye analyzing the cave. A tunnel entrance was in the back, leading somewhere. The pathway itself, likely led back to the fortress, another secret passageway that EVA knew about. Otherwise, the cave itself was empty, mostly, aside from a suitcase in the corner, filled with mysterious metal cases.

“Those are EVA’s, I think,” Snake explained, seeing Ocelot’s distracted stare, returning Ocelot to preparing the medicine.

“Right,” Ocelot mused, then gave Snake a raised brow, “I don’t have the capabilities of cleaning your wounds, and I couldn't find more bandages in such a hurry, so we just have to pray with these syringes.”

Snake only nodded, staying still as Ocelot came closer. He put a gloved hand on his shoulder, leaning downward and carefully pricking his neck. His face was close, eyes focusing on his work.

"You know," Ocelot hummed, "That bullet was supposed to fake your death."

"Jumped a little early?"

"Just a bit."

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

“There,” He whispered, patting Snake's neck and turning his attention to the the mess of Snake’s eye, "That should take care of both the burns and your..."

He frowned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Snake shook his head, recognizing the guilt Ocelot clearly emitted, “It was an accident.”

Ocelot didn’t say a word, taking out a black eyepatch and a small rigid sanitized surface he had found alongside the needles. He turned Snake’s face to him, caressing the cheek. Carefully, gently, he wrapped the the patch around his head, pushing away a few strands of brown hair and landing the patch upon sanitized surface upon mess, hidden, protected.

“Thank you,” Snake murmured, his good eye staring Ocelot down, “Really.”

Ocelot’s breath hovered over the bridge of Snake's nose, fingers dragging away from their placement of his new eye patch. Ocelot caressed them over the black cloth, mournful.

Ocelot brought his head downward, tilted a little to the side. He was close, so _so_ close, he could feel Snake's lips barely touching his own, but he knew they were there.

Ocelot's hands kept falling, lingering on Snake's neck, his shoulders, gripping them. Still nothing.

They dropped to his sides as Ocelot's eyes looked up, kneeled in front of Snake. Through his lashes he saw Snake's one only eye fluttering between Ocelot's. Trying to look at him, trying to read him, his motives.

And what were they? Ocelot bit his lower lip, still tantalizingly close. Their breaths exchanging softly, noses touching cheeks.

He loved him. That's all it was.

Admiration, in the beginning. Ocelot was grounded to the earth the first few times Snake bested him in a match. All his life Ocelot was treated highly for his "noble" birth, a son of a legendary soldier who Ocelot himself didn't even know.

Then Snake came by like a punch to the face, though actually quite literally so. No more babying, no more special treatment, but still a look of encouragement from the man.

And Ocelot couldn't get enough of the reality. He would have seen it as a blow to his pride, which it was. Snake’s earlier scolding over the actions in the torture room proved that. But it was what made Ocelot realize that he had to improve, for the sake of Snake, the sake of living up to him, helping him, doing whatever he needed for him. The man in front of Ocelot, since the beginning, was his everything.

Yet there Snake was, not even having the nerve to kiss him. Ocelot could laugh, if it wouldn't have taken this chance away. How often did Snake allow such a close encounter, always being shocked or shying away from a teasing kiss?

Snake's eye moved down. Ocelot's lips trembled. Or were those Snake's?

Hmm.

"What's your name?" Ocelot asked suddenly, his words beating at Snake's mouth.

"Huh?" Snake was lost in his thoughts, just barely paying attention.

"And don't tell me it's Snake," He murmured, "You're not a snake, and I'm not an ocelot."

"We're men, with real names."

"Uh," Snake dragged his eye back up to Ocelot's.

"My name is Adamska," Ocelot admitted, smirking against Snake's wonderment, "Adam, for short."

"ADAM..."

"I doubt that's your name too."

"It's," Snake hesitated, then lowered his eyelid, starring, "John."

"John," Ocelot whispered back, teasing the name on his tongue, "Plain name."

"Thanks."

"Okay, _John_ ," Ocelot enunciated the name mischievously, for once feeling like he had the upper hand in this 'battle', "How long are we going to sit here before you kiss me?"

"What, now it's my job?" John almost chuckled, closer now.

"I had hoped," Ocelot pursed his lips, closing the microscopic gap to John for just a millisecond, teasing, inviting.

The next moment started with a blur. Ocelot didn't know who moved in first, he or John or both at the same time, but their lips, only their lips, connected, tickling, John's beard scratching on Ocelot's bare chin.

John's eye was closed, as if testing, tasting, thinking if he was enjoying this. Ocelot pushed with his lips, pressing gently and softly, trying to persuade. He licked John's bottom lip as his mouth opened, pulsating.

Ocelot brought his hands up, stroking John's neck, holding his head with arms wrapping, pushing him closer into the massaging lips. John reciprocated onto the embrace, moving cautious hands to Ocelot's hips, trailing up, gripping his back. He smirked.

Their heads swayed, tensed mouths reverberating against the other, bodies pressed up, heartbeats fighting.

And then they disconnected with small wet suction, listening. A motorcycle was humming closer. _Of all the times to choose from_ -

Ocelot tore from John's tight grip around him, yanking his bag from the floor and getting up, hurrying over to the exit, then stopped.

He whirled around, back facing the entrance of the tunnels and front facing John. Not much time, but...

"John-" Adam breathed, flustered, likely beet red, trying to think of a fancy departure line.

Instead John walked over without the decency of letting him finish, hands around Adam's hips again and kissing him again with with a new-found strength. Adam dropped the bag with a plop, pushing John's face into his, gloved hands grabbing at his hair.

The motorcycle was louder, revving nearer.

Adam pulled away and grabbed his things - again - reluctantly, quickly, with a laugh and a viciously wide grin. He tossed a lax hand gesture at John and ran to the tunnels, spurs clicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -waggles eyebrows-


	14. More Than Just Dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake and EVA, sitting in a cave
> 
> that's basically it, at least, from Snake's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS A LITTLE LATE
> 
> I SPENT ALL DAY DRAWING! speaking of which, go follow my art blog :) because I'm doing some arts :) that involve :)) cowboys :)))) and AUs :))))))))) soon :)))))))))))))))))

There was a splash of water behind him, sprinkling the entire cave with pristine jungle droplets. Snake had barely turned to acknowledge it, still staring out, listening to the jingle of spurs.

Suddenly aware, he whirled around as soon as the bike stopped revving.

"EVA!" He said a little loudly, attempting to mask the now faded jingling. Adam should consider a stealthier outfit if they were going to sneak around more, but the western affinity was.... Charming...

"Snake," EVA shook the hair out of her helmet with a grin, "Tatyana kept you waiting?"

"Er, yeah," Snake rubbed his neck, hoping Adam a safe trip back.

"Here's your equipment," EVA swung her legs off the bike, tossing his bag onto the ground with a soft thump, accompanied with more wet droplets showering the floor.

"EVA," Snake acknowledged, looking at her, "You could use a towel."

EVA put her hands to her hips, looking over Snake to find something to criticize just as equally.

"Where'd you get that patch?" She asked instead, her eyes analyzing.

"Er," Snake coughed, bending over to pick up the bag, "Found it in the med bay when I was escaping."

"You just 'found' it," EVA hummed, crossing her arms, "Like you found those bandages before you were captured?" He shook the bag, it was lighter than he thought.

"Like you 'found' Ocelot's old revolver?"

Snake froze a little, thinking.

“You’ve been in my pack?” Snake hesitated, opening it.

“Just to make sure everything was there,” EVA awaited an answer, tapping a finger on her arm.

"Then did you take my food?" Snake asked instead, looking over the contents of his bag.

"Uh," EVA laxed her threatening position, unfolding her arms, "No."

"I could have sworn I still had a few gators in here," Snake grimaced, looking at her.

"Okay, no, I wouldn't touch those!" EVA huffed walking over to a pile of old wood, a little flustered, but caught.

"Then where-" Snake pulled out the only two snakes, a little stale, but still edible.

"Fine, maybe I took a few noodles ," EVA rolled her eyes, hastily preparing a fire with distracted hands, "And a couple rations, but that's it, I swear."

"Ocelot took the animals," She pouted, looking at Snake, "He said something about eating the same things as you."

"Hmph," Cute, but it wouldn't help him at all. Snake hid a smile, bringing the leftover snakes to EVA. If Adam wanted, he could have shared some of it with him, but they had only time for a quick meet.

Maybe he was just wanted to sneak a few snacks - it did seem embarrassing after all, but Snake wouldn't mind.

"Speaking of which," EVA drolled, eyeing Snake curiously, another hint of suspicion, "Ocelot, I mean. He wouldn't seem willing to part with a gun, so how'd you-"

"He dropped it when I criticized it," Snake answered, only partly a lie, “And a gun’s a gun, so I kept it.”

"And the bandages?"

"What, you think Ocelot gave those to me?" Snake raised a brow, skewering the dead reptiles.

"He does seem enamored by you."

"Really?" Snake avoided her stare, thinking back to when Adam was with him earlier, wishing he was still here instead of EVA’s uncomfortable questioning.

"I'm almost suspecting that _he_ 's helping you out," EVA was frowning, looking almost judgemental. Snake gulped silently.

It wasn't a bad thing though, was it? Surely it would benefit the both of them if Adam would just work with EVA?

But another reminder crossed him: EVA is a lie. Snake couldn't risk the safety of Adam over that.

“You must not really trust my sneaking skills,” Snake gruffed instead, turning to look EVA straight in the eye, “The Major is with the GRU. He’s even tried to kill me several times, but I’ve beat him each _of_ those times.”

“Besides, _you’re_ helping me out,” Snake tried, “I don’t need Ocelot.”

“You’re right,” EVA sighed, throwing up her arms, then shot him a grin, “I just a get a little jealous sometimes, but I’m glad you appreciate.”

Snake felt bad. He didn’t like talking negatively of Adam behind his back, even if he was only trying to maintain his cover. Especially that last statement, still ringing in his mouth. If Adam was here, he would have given him a challenging death glare, and they’d duke it out a bit.

But, it’d likely end with a small shared laugh. Snake would pat him on the back, Adam would kiss him on the cheek, the usual.

Snake bit his lip, blinking a few times, a little confused, though he wasn’t sure why. Instead, he focused on the snakes, crisping against the slow burn of flames.

“Did you see how angry he was back in that room?” EVA looked like she was going to laugh, to rival the fire’s sparks, “Trying to protect his ego, hah, poor boy.”

“Hmm,” Snake frowned, “He might have killed Volgin. That would have been good for.. us.”

“Yeah but he ended up taking your eye!” EVA put her face close to Snake, a tentative hand ready to stroke the patch, “How arrogant of him, to try standing up to that brute! And now, oh Snake…”

Snake pulled away from her groping hand, leaving EVA to pout more than he thought her face would allow.

“It was an accident,” Snake shook his head, lifting the snake meat up to his nose, sniffing. A few more minutes.

“Maybe,” EVA’s mouth twitched. He noticed that whenever she had a thought she didn’t want to share. It always happened whenever he asked about her questions, mostly about her agency. All those other times Snake could figure it was about her role as a spy, but this time… he wasn’t too sure.

Snake turned his entire attention to tending to the cooking meat, turning it over a few times, trying with all of his might to prevent any unnecessary burns. He’s had enough of that for one mission. His back still ached, maybe he should let Adam know so he could bring back some more supplies. Help him a little more. Spend a little more time.

“Ah!” Snake rasped, lifting the now cooked snakes from the pyre, shaking it a little in a tedious attempt to lighten the temperature, “They’re done. EVA, want some-?”

He had looked up, and was immediately greeted with the female spy standing in front of him. In very little clothing. Snake blinked.

“No thanks,” She tossed him a wry smile, much like Adam’s.

“Don’t like snakes?” He looked down, trying to convert his attention to gnawing hungrily on the meat, as messy as possible, as distracted as possible.

“Not for dinner,” EVA hummed, sitting down across from him.

“Didn’t you have to eat them at the KGB,” Snake knew the answer - of course she didn’t. Maybe with whoever she _actually_ worked for, but not the KGB.

“In my training, we always got the good stuff,” She explained, leaning forward, trying to grab Snake’s attention, “French, Italian.. That kind of thing.”

“A regular Mata Hari,” Snake rolled his eyes, trying not to stare at the flaunting chest in front of him.

“The least you could do is call me Cynthia,” EVA turned with a smirk, turning away.

Cynthia. Was that her name? Snake pondered, choosing not to reveal his own, not until he knew for sure what ‘Cynthia’ was planning from this whole mission, using him.

Cynthia. It was a nice name. Rolled off the tongue with the ‘th’. Different than Adamska, though he liked the foreignness of the latter, the uniqueness. Shortening it to Adam made it feel more personal too.

Snake returned to gobbling down the food. Moments passed, EVA shooting him a bit of a disgusted glance at his rabid consumption. Snake kept going, though his thoughts started to wander. On EVA, ADAM, the mission, the two spies fighting to help him out, and he couldn’t help but wonder…

“Tell me something,” Snake spoke up, taking EVA away from another disgusted glance, “How does it feel to spy on your own country?”

A challenging question, he could see her eyes flicker, thinking.

“I can’t say it feels good,” EVA admitted, looking down, “But it’s my job.”

It sounded genuine, sincere, and Snake felt a little bad. He always felt bad. He may not know EVA’s true motives, but the fact was that she was indeed helping him out. It wasn’t like he didn’t notice the way she tried grabbing Snake’s attention, much like Adam tries.

“Can’t even eat a snake during a mission, huh,” Snake grumbled instead, shaking away his convoluted thoughts.

“I wouldn’t mind eating you,” EVA gave him a side glance, full of narrowed eyes and sly grins. Snake jerked his head up at the words, suspicious.

Why would she say that to him? Was that why she was letting him eat all the food, to get all the nutrients from both him _and_ the snakes without having to touch the actual animals?

Snake stared her down, wondering if she was a spy at all, and thought Snake himself was a perfect meal. Maybe that’s why she was helping him?

EVA’s face flickered into a small bit of confusion as Snake continued to keep a steady glare. She looked to the left and right of him, a word on her mouth. Apparently Snake didn’t seem to understand.

So instead, she knelt forward, chest advancing, crawling on the gross cave floor with just her knees and palms, whatever it took to get Snake to stop glaring at her like that.

Snake, noticing the quite awkward advancement and immediately forgetting his earlier suspicions, scooted a little to the side, trying to avoid the incoming onslaught of awkward kisses. Adam wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t be so obvious, would he? How silly would that be, Adam in hardly any uniform at all, approaching slyly with a sensual grin.

Okay, he might actually do that, but he hasn’t yet, so it wouldn’t be a fair assumption. Snake shook his head as EVA started talking.

“When this mission’s over, you’ll have to treat me to a nice dinner,” EVA cooed, sitting next to him a little too closely.

“What do you wanna eat?” Snake asked, not sure how to react in a situation like this. He would have prefered Adam punching him in the face.

“Let’s see,” EVA hummed, tapping a finger to her chin, “How about sushi?”

“Sushi?” Did Adam know what that was? Would he ask to eat that with him?

“It’s Japanese,” EVA explained, shooting him a flicker of her lashes, almost as long as Adam’s, “I hear it’s all the rage right now. Supposedly it’s made from raw fish.”

“Raw fish?” Snake thought aloud, trying to imagine it, “Just the place for my survival techniques,” was his conclusion.

EVA chuckled, apparently thinking it was funny. Snake laughed awkwardly along with her, not getting it.

Something fluttered in front of him, a butterfly, peeping out from behind Snake’s new blind spot. Instinctively, as a test, he reached out, trying to grab it, unfortunately missing due to the one eye. He would have to get used to this patch, he thought, watching the butterfly scurry away in the air. How’d it get in here anyway?

“Oh Snake,” EVA hushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Snake leaned back awkwardly, looking at her, “I’m so sorry you had to suffer.”

“It was an accident,” Snake repeated, biting his lip. EVA mentioned something about being his eyes, and he felt a strange fluttering on the patch. Did Adam not secure it properly? He might have to get in contact with him again, help him figure out the patch. He was the one who found it after all, and it would be nice to see him again, just a little bit.

Snake felt lips on his own, immediately bringing him back to reality. He pulled away, knowing that Adam had already left, so who-

It was EVA, trying desperately to get Snake to respond, hands playing around on his cheeks, hair flickering in front of his face. He took a hand, pushing her chest away from him, giving her an awkward stare. He turned away.

EVA’s eyes were wide, uncertain, confused, a face that assumed her advances would work on Snake at least a little bit, but Snake was thinking of something else. Someone else. And this wasn’t right.

“It was an accident,” Snake repeated again, “It’s not like I can’t see, I’ve got one good eye, and can still fire a gun.”

He looked at her again, trying to convince her. Maybe that’s why she was so intimate, she only worried for him, surely.

“Really?” EVA mused, a blank face, “Good.”

“Yeah,” Snake hummed, shaking his head. Reminding himself that of all situations he shared with Adam, he might have to hid this one from him.

He continued with his food, leaving EVA to put her clothes back on. It was chilly in the cave, so he wasn’t sure why she did that in the first place, it made little sense.

Sighing, a final tear of meat from the skewer, Snake stretched, rolling his shoulders and wincing from the small twinges of pain from his back. He gave another look back at EVA, regarding him with a bit of a cold glare. A little more suspicious this time.

Snake swallowed. This was going to be a long meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand that about covers THAT scene
> 
> EVA: god damnit snake  
> just
> 
> damnit


	15. The Apple in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more awkward cave talk between Snake and EVA, this time giving EVA a little more credit where credit is due
> 
> and then a tiny little treat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also a liiiittle longer than other chapters
> 
> mostly because its plot tendons, yaknow, glue for the real MEAT
> 
> meat being fluff, of course

It was silent, if you didn’t count the roar of rushing water, the occasional drop of liquid minerals from the roof of the cave, or the deafeningly awkward exchanges between Snake and EVA.

So naturally it was easy for Snake to re-equip his weapons, adjust his outfit with a quick rustle, and not feel bothered by EVA’s occasional look his way. Naturally.

Instead, Snake recalled an earlier moment, a happier one, with Adam of course, though this time it wasn’t what interested him.

“EVA,” Snake stepped a little closer, trying to get her attention, “I heard there were stolen explosives from the fortress.” Adam hadn’t given Snake any, so he trusted it wasn’t him, which left the only other spy he was aware of.

“Did you steal them?”

EVA shot him a wicked smirk, reaching into the pack nestled on her motorbike to pull out a gray rod of material.

“C3, a highly potent explosive from the west,” She sounded proud of herself, “It can be molded into any shape like clay.”

“With just this much,” She waved the C3, “You could blow up the Shagohod _and_ the lab along with it.”

“Is that right,” Snake neared, a bit in awe.

“Yeah,” EVA smiled, “But there’s a trick to using it.”

“Tell me,” Snake pouted, curious. Instead, EVA tore the rod, giving Snake half and turning her back on him. He handled the material carefully, squishing it.

“Well,” EVA had whirled back around, teasing, holding up her part of the C3 in the shape of a heart, “What do you think?”

She handed it to him, to which Snake took it carefully, immediately squishing the heart, trying to make his own shape. EVA frowned.

“Huh,” Snake gave a final squish, the C3 now in the shape of Snake. He gave a childish grin.

EVA, a flitter of a second of not being the mysterious spy secretly working for the Chinese, giggled, forgiving.

So EVA went through her routine, instructing Snake the use of the C3 explosives and where to put them. Snake documented everything, listening intently. Four explosive tanks. 20 minutes, before they execute the workers..

It was an interesting material, a sneaky explosive, perfect for Snake’s kind of work. He fiddled with the C3 snake in his hands - he figured he’d find this stuff more than useful in the future.

As soon as EVA finished, Snake went through the lecture once more in his head, with EVA waiting patiently for any questions.

“EVA,” Snake hummed, curious, “Did you get the data on the Shagohod from Sokolov?”

“Yeah,” EVA nodded, prepping her bike to leave. “That was the mission I was given.”

“By Khrushchev?” Snake awaited her answer, doubtful, of course.

“Mhm,” EVA turned back to him with the lie, “America doesn’t have any use for it, does it?”

Snake paused, unsure. Now he had to ask Adam about whether Khrushchev really wanted the Shagohod information. This kind of battalion seemed dangerous in the wrong hands, Volgin a pure example, or at least he feared it would be.

“But I haven’t forgotten my other mission, either,” EVA returned her sly grin, strutting over with a hand to Snake’s cheek. Snake didn’t move, narrowing his eyes.

“Helping you out,” She cooed. Snake bit his lip, his own suspicions rising against whatever EVA told him, knowing that EVA wasn’t telling the entire truth, at all. So he recoiled from her grasp.

“Hmph,” EVA pursed her lips, not entirely bothered, rather she was expecting that reaction. Instead, she went straight to business, stepping out and pointing to the back exit of the cave.

“Follow this cave, taking most of the straight routes, and go up the ladder at the end,” She instructed, “You’ll come out outside Groznyj Grad, just southwest of the weapons lab.”

“Perfect,” Snake commented, looking through the damp darkness.

“If you remember the locked door on your way to Sokolov’s lab, on the main wing from the east wing’s second floor?”

Snake toyed with his memory, reliving each step he made within the building, “Yeah.”

“That’s the entrance to the Shagohod’s hanger,” EVA smirked, looking Snake over, and holding out a key she procured from her pocket, “Use this key to open that door.”

Whoever EVA truly was, she was at least very resourceful.

“The door right when I entered the main wing,” Snake reiterated with a nod at EVA, “Got it. What about you?”

“I’ll get things ready for our escape,” She said plainly, hands on her hips. Snake frowned - this might cause some complications with Adam, “There’s a rail bridge to the north.”

“I’m going to set a bomb there,” EVA lowered her head, making sure Snake was paying attention, “So I’m taking half of the C3 with me.”

Snake did take careful attention of this information, ready to relay it to Adam as soon as EVA left. He couldn’t blow up the lab without him.

“Right,” Snake mused, looking behind him to the exit, “I’ll.. set off the weapons lab, then. Try not to be in the neighborhood when it happens.” _Adam included_.

“Gotcha!”

“I,” Snake hummed, “I’m not sure I feel good about blowing it up with those scientists inside,” And Adam.

“They’re only working there because they’re being forced to, right?” Snake wondered if he could reason with them.

“If you manage to scurry them out without raising an alarm,” EVA rolled her eyes playfully, “Then I won’t stop you, just make sure you don’t bring Volgin or Ocelot or anything.” She delivered that with a giggle. Snake frowned.

“Why not Ocelot?” Oops.

“Snake,” EVA looked at him with a bit of a glare, “He’s tried to kill you several times, you said that yourself.”

“He’s,” Snake shook his head, “Just a kid.”

EVA seemed to understand that, accept that as an answer, and less as a cover up.

“I see,” EVA sighed, lowered her hands, “Snake, I know you think you’re doing the best for other people, but Ocelot shouldn’t be one of them. It doesn’t matter that he’s a kid.”

“Well, he’s probably, 20 or something,” Snake grumbled.

“And a commanding Major of the elite Ocelot Unit,” EVA pouted, trying to reason with him. Snake only hid a smile, impressed.

“The Colonel told me he’s even gotten special treatment due to being the son of a legendary hero or something.”

“No wonder he seems to have the right stuff,” Snake huffed, then looked cautiously at EVA, hoping his little slip up, again, wouldn’t distract her, “Er, who is this legendary hero, anyway?”

EVA shrugged, entirely uninterested, but humored Snake, a small glint in her eye. Was it knowing?

“All I heard was that his mother was shot in the gut during battle, and he was born right there,” EVA smirked, enjoying a little storytelling to the always fascinated Snake, “Bullets whizzing past them.”

“Pregnant woman in the middle of a battle?” Snake made a face.

“That’s what I heard,” EVA turned, sitting on her motorbike seat, “They say that when they stitched her up, the scar was shaped like a snake.”

“Battlefield medicine for you,” Snake added a little bitterly, grinning to himself. What are the odds.

“What about his father, the legendary hero?” He assumed, trying to learn more about Adam. He wondered if Adam himself even knew.

“The Colonel didn’t tell me,” EVA shrugged, quickly getting bored, “I don’t think Ocelot even met his parents.”

“Are they dead?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” EVA had a faraway look, “There were a lot of MIAs back then, during the last days of the war.”

“Ocelot probably would have ended up the same way, but he was taken in and raised by GRU and Volgin.”

“He must be really special,” Snake breathed.

“That’s my guess,” EVA didn’t even notice Snake’s reaction, instead looking a little sympathetic herself, “Maybe he is a kid, after all.”

“Maybe,” Snake thought. And maybe if EVA could take a liking to Adam a little more, they could work together a little more properly. He did like EVA, she was a nice person, helping him out. He didn’t know her true motives, surely, but Snake felt like he could win her over. He always had good faith in others.

“Well,” EVA took a deep breath, “He’s still a Major, and I get the feeling he suspects me, but, the Colonel still trusts me.”

“And I have my ways,” EVA gave Snake a sly look over, positioning on her bike a little more seductively, “There’s not a man alive who can resist my charms.”

Snake made an awkward face.

“Besides you, of course,” EVA chuckled, rolling her eyes. Snake doubted it would work against Adam as well.

“Anyway, we should go,” EVA looked out to the waterfall, revving the bike again, expertly checking the machinery.

“You seem like you were born on those,” Snake analyzed aloud.

“If I didn’t ride every day,” EVA smiled at nothing, “I couldn’t go on living.”

“When I ride the wind hits me so hard that it hurts,” She looked peaceful, pondering. This was what Snake liked about her, she had a spirit, a will, “That pain keeps my mind off the pain of having to be someone else.”

Snake wanted to tell her it would be okay to come out for him, he didn’t want to be betrayed by EVA. He just wanted everyone to work together for once, and not be torn between the two blondes, fighting over helping him. With a bit of a confused blink, Snake figured that the two might fight anyway.

“It’s not easy always fooling myself like this,” EVA whispered, looking a little shyly at Snake, devoid of sinister seduction. Snake only wondered if Adam felt the same way.

“It’s only when I’m on the bike,” EVA added with a more confident smile, “That I’m free to be the real me.”

“I only get off my bike when I fall in love,” EVA tossed a quick look at Snake, before returning to revving the engine, “Or fall dead.”

The sincerity of the moment made Snake forget any negativity he may have had for her, “What’s your name?”

“Tatyana,” EVA smirked, putting her glasses on.

“No, your real name,” He was curious.

“What’s wrong with Tanya?” She giggled, returning Snake to a more composed stance. Still unwilling to share with him, still unwilling to trust Snake completely. Therefore, he couldn’t do the same.

“Okay, Tanya,” Snake rumbled, interrupted by the small sound of a shutter. He perked up, “What was that?”

“It’s a button camera,” EVA smiled at him, toying with one on her uniform.

“What’d you do that for?”

“Insurance, “She said plainly, “To make sure you don’t double cross me.”

Snake frowned. He wouldn’t do that, he would never cross anyone. It was EVA herself he would have expected to betray, if anyone. EVA’s sly grin turned into a more reserved face, acknowledging Snake’s own stature.

With an exaggerated sigh, she whirled the bike around, ready to depart. Snake would have made a comment, telling her to care for the water.

But as she drove on, crashing through the waterfall and out of sight aside from the sound of a bike fading, Snake said nothing.

Instead, turning to face the tunnels, he brought a hand to his ear, activating the codec immediately, more than one question on his tongue.

* * * * *

“Snake?” Adam’s answer was quick, a little excited. Snake smiled, “How, uh, how’d the meeting go?”

“Swell,” Snake commented, heading towards the tunnel, “Where are you?”

“Back at the fortress,” Was his crackling reply, “What did EVA want?”

“She gave me access to the Shagohod hanger,” Snake fiddled with the key, exploring the cave tunnel with a quick pace, “And some C3 explosives.”

“I figured she was the one who took them,” Adam grumbled, “What’s your plan?”

“She wants us to escape from a rail bridge up north,” Snake paused, looking between different passageway options. He went forward, trusting EVA’s instructions of moving generally straight, “I don’t suppose you could… wait there?”

“Tempting,” Adam’s voice had a twinge of humor, “If you give me the heads up I have no problem with it.”

“But,” He added, “You said EVA will be with you?”

“Maybe.”

“We might have to find a way to get out of that,” Adam gruffed.

“Well,” Snake bit his lip, stopping his walk - this might go a little awkwardly, “We could, convince her to join our side.”

“John,” Adam’s voice was stern, “She’s an agent of the Chinese.”

“How’d you know?”

“I found out,” Adam huffed, “But the fact is that she’s _not_ on our side.”

“She’s a good person, Adamska,” Snake tested the name, moving onward again, a few more turns, “I don’t really want to leave her in the explosion.”

“Hmph,” he could almost hear the gritting of his teeth. Snake kept walking, trying to pass the time.

“Is that really the only reason you don’t like her?” Snake asked, softly, rounding a corner.

“No,” A curt reply. Quick. Short. To the point.

“If it’s about the kisses-”

“John, I don’t really want to hear about that.”

“I was going to say,” Snake grinned against the codec, “She can try all she wants, but I think you and I both know they won’t work.”

What _did_ work seemed to be that sentence, against Adam. Hopefully. Snake couldn’t tell. The radio was silent.

“Turn around, John,” Adam’s voice sounded to his left, immediately causing Snake to look that way. Adam was standing there, resting on the side of a ladder. He had a wide smirk.

“I thought you said you were at the fortress,” Snake chuckled a bit, dropping his hand from his ear. He took a few tentative steps forward, feeling quite glad to see Adam.

Adam merely pointed upwards, “That _is_ the fortress.”

“Oh,” Snake followed the finger, seeing the fairly tall climb. Not as tall as the one he encountered for the mountains, but the tunnel system winded upward a bit, so it made more sense.

“What were you saying about EVA’s charms not working?” Adam fluttered his lashes, folding his arms and swinging his foot to rest a hip on the ladder, tapping his spurs once with a click.

“Uh,” Snake paused, taking another awkward step closer to the cheeky Major. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing, “You know.”

Adam raised a brow, smirk wider as Snake stepped nearer, looking almost evil with that cocky a face.

Snake awkwardly leaned forward, inching a little, like a film skipping, and placed a quick peck on Adam’s cheek.

“So _that’s_ what you mean,” Adam lifted his head, face in a faux exaggerated realization, ticking his own chin with a red gloved hand.

“I’m not going to do that again,” Snake threatened, frowning. Adam laughed, patting Snake’s cheek.

“Let’s just go,” He winked, nudging the ladder, indicating Snake to go first. He obliged with a smile, placing one hand on a cold metal rung, and lifting himself upwards, climbing, Adam close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just try my best to make up more Snake and Ocelot moments, you can't blame me r-right  
> ahahha..


	16. Tatyana the Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more filler! Gotta get through the plot before we get to the shippy! And don't worry, I've got a LOT of shippy coming up >:) just bear with me my friends <3

Adam climbed steadily despite the slight ache in his arms. John was ahead of him, dutily ascending, used to extended periods of strenuous activity.

“Almost there?” Adam huffed, shaking his head a little.

“Getting tired already?”

“No,” Adam retorted with a pout, keeping pace.

“Good,” John chuckled from above him, “I’d expect that from the son of a legendary soldier.”

Adam looked up, still climbing, but curious.

“How’d you.. know?” Adam narrowed his eyes.

“EVA told me,” John explained, stopping his climb and looking down a bit.

“Well,” Adam felt strange, then pointed up for John to keep moving, the exit only a few rungs away, “What did she say?”

John continued to climb, “That your mother was shot during battle, and you were cut out, Left a snake-like scar. Kind of a coincidence, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” Adam scoffed with a grin. John had reached the top, resting a bit.

“She didn’t tell me about your father, though, the legendary soldier,” John looked down, himself curious this time.

“My father?” Adam frowned, “My father wasn’t the soldier, my mother was.”

“Your,” John blinked, “The pregnant woman?”

“Mothers tend to be pregnant,” Adam raised a brow.

“That’s, brave,” John tried to fathom the scene, “Did you really know her?”

Adam took a deep breath, resting from the climb. He recalled being taken in by the Philosophers, raised as the codebreaker, a simple desk job. At least, that’s what others were led to believe. He maintained an early life as a spy, being “raised” instead by the GRU and Volgin himself. Of course, he had always been under the Philosophers at that point, only using defection to the Soviet Union as a cover for his triple agency.

Working for the Philosophers, pretending to be KGB, undercover from the GRU. A mess of being tossed around by different groups. He never really remembered any parents within that.

“No,” Adam shook his head, “I don’t know my father either.”

“Hmm. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Adam shrugged, not really caring, “I never knew them so I never got attached. Let’s go.”

John lifted the metal cover a tad, eye searching the part of Groznyj Grad they had climbed up, to see if no one was around.

“Clear,” John gruffed, and slid out. Adam quickly followed behind, only to be yanked to the side as soon as he took a breath of air, the metal cover closing silently behind him.

“Shh,” John whispered, pressing the two of them up against a nearby wall as a single pair of footsteps sounded. John pointed with a finger, crawling alongside him.

“Wait,” Adam hissed, grabbing John’s curious attention. Adam merely pointed to his ear, telling John to remember his codec, then stood up.

“Major?” A soldier almost walked into Adam, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

“Something the matter?” Adam raised a brow, dusting his outfit off.

“No, uh,” The soldier looked behind him, “Where did you… what are you doing here?”

“Questioning me, are you?” Adam frowned, sending a death glare to Volgin’s man, “I can patrol the perimeter of the fortress just as well as you can."

“Ah, right.”

“Snake is still around here somewhere,” Adam scowled, walking off with a click of his spurs, “You should be more aware of your surroundings if you didn’t even see me here.”

“S-sorry!” The soldier saluted as an apology, and turned away, away from both Adam and John.

Once feeling safe, Adam rounded a corner, entering the building, recognizing himself to be somewhere south in Groznyj Grad. With a smirk, he settled into the wall, sending a transmission to John.

“This is Snake,” He replied quickly.

“Hi, _Snake_ ,” Adam cooed, “It was good seeing you again, but meeting that soldier means we have to depart.”

“Right,” John grunted a little, cloth scratching across floor as he seemed to continue to crawl, “I’ll be heading back to the weapons lab to start planting the C3.

“Just make sure you give me the heads up,” Adam reminded him, taking a quick survey around him. Empty, mostly. Soldiers were likely patrolling most of the outside walls, trying to prevent any more unwanted intrusions. Unfortunately for them, John had already found his way in.

“Though, you probably know that your scientist disguise would still work in the weapons lab,” Adam thought aloud, “I doubt it would work within the Shagohod’s hanger.”

“Hmm,” John ruminated, “Then how am I going to plant the C3?”

“There are several mechanics inside,” Adam hummed, “If you can find a locker room, you can probably enter the hanger with a mechanic’s garb without a problem.”

“Got it, I’ll look out for one.”

“Try not to get caught _again_ ,” Adam scolded affectionately, “I’ll be waiting for your call.”

“Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, John,” Adam smiled, ending the transmission. After the last few events that transpired, he felt good. Really good. The feel of lips still lingering on his own. 

But that didn’t matter right now, all Adam had to do was wait patiently for Snake, have faith with him, just let things happen, and soon they can leave this whole mess behind.

* * * * *

“Ocelot!” A grumbling voice called on Adam’s radio, causing a reluctant reaction from him.

“What is it Colonel?” Adam rolled his eyes. He had hoped he wouldn’t have had to talk to the blockhead any time soon, but John seemed to be taking his sweet time.

“Get over to the hanger,” The rumble demanded, a small hint of laughter, “I think you might want to see this.”

At that, Volgin hung up, causing a cold sweat to creep across him. Quickly, Adam fiddled with his radio.

“This is Snake,” Was the reply, letting Adam breathe a sigh of relief.

“Where are you now?” Adam asked.

“I’ve got three charges down,” John explained, “So I’m in the hanger looking for the fourth tank to stick, why?”

“Volgin’s wandering in the hanger, but I don’t think he’s caught you” Adam coughed, now simply curious about what Volgin wanted, “Just keep an eye out, alright? I’ll hear from you later.”

“Got it, see ya.”

Adam straightened his back, narrowing his eyes. Whatever Volgin wanted couldn’t have been that good, if he sounded very smug about it. But, his duty as a Major, and a spy, pulled him to stroll over. He was near the hanger anyway, just wandering the halls in wait.

Adam peeked his head in the room, looking around the vicinity. A large hand waved at him, calling his attention. Volgin stood there, feet apart, a wide grin. Adam headed over, a hand ready at his holsters just in case.

“What is it, Colonel?” He asked as soon as he neared.

“I just found out who the spy was,” Volgin’s smirk was vicious, glaring down at him. Adam froze.

“Who?” He feigned excited curiosity, an attempt to reduce any spotlight on himself. Volgin simply turned, revealing an unconscious body laying on the floor.

Adam could laugh out loud, right there.

“Tatyana?” He smirked at Volgin, for once feeling proud of the brute, for finally realizing. EVA laid still, reeking of gasoline. Adam felt much more superior now, his own cover still in tact while EVA slipped and slipped again, “How’d you find out?”

Volgin was paying attention to something else, eyes searching.

“SNAKE!” He called out, sending a shock through Adam and everyone else in the building. He turned around, slowly, looking out behind the Major. Adam gulped, following his gaze.

John was right there, just as shocked as Adam, eyes searching between he, Volgin, and EVA, laying defenselessly on the floor. He whipped his gun upward, knife securely fastened, pointing the weapon at Volgin.

Adam hardly noticed The Boss appear next to John, quick hands snatching at his gun and twisting John’s entire body around, slamming him to the floor, tossing the gun away as a final insult.

“Why’d you come back?” Her eyes were glaring, viciously, surprisingly, to Adam. He had thought she.. wanted to help? Surely?

John scrambled back up, rubbing at his wrists, twitching suspiciously at the people around him, shooting a quick glance at Adam. He didn’t move, thinking.

John returned his attention to The Boss, a challenging look. Tensing, he lunged forward, narrowly missing a knife to her neck as she stepped back, grabbing his arm and twisting it, throwing John yet again to the unforgiving floor.

Adam bit his lip - John was no match, let alone Adam himself. He could do nothing but watch as they tussled, The Boss having the clear upper hand.

Thinking he should do something to avoid The Boss causing any crippling damage, he stepped forward, ringing his spurs and drawing his revolver, aiming it straight at John. John whipped his head up, looking shocked at Adam, but was met with careful eyes.

 _Trust me_ Adam softened his lids, exchanging a glance with The Boss in front of him. She was still unreadable, as always, but seemed to let Adam take over, the revolver pointing at John as a safe key for the two of them, giving Volgin and the others the idea that John need not be bothered with, at least for now.

“This woman was found snooping around my underground vault,” Volgin announced, stepping forward, “When she was captured, look what we found on her.”

He whipped his hand upward, exposing to everyone a small case - the Legacy. The fake Legacy. Adam gave The Boss a quick reassuring glance.

“The Philosophers’ Legacy,” Volgin rasped, looking back down to EVA with distaste, “This microfilm contains all the information regarding the Legacy.”

He lifted it higher, into the light, regarding it with soft loving eyes, “You might say that the film itself _is_ the Philosopher’s Legacy.”

“To think that lovely Tatyana was the spy,” Volgin hummed, regarding the fallen woman, “We found this radio along with her too.”

Adam eyed a suitcase on the floor, similar to what he remembered was in the cave. He listened intently.

Rather than another explanation, Volgin merely let loose a wave of electric shocks, singeing the device and breaking it with bright sparks. He turned back to EVA.

“Such a fine woman she was,” Volgin cooed disgustingly, reaching a hand down to stroke her hair with a teasing look at Snake, “It almost pains me to have to _kill_ her.”

The way John expressed worry bothered Adam, making him instinctively cock his gun, a frown on his face. But, at the same time, he didn’t really hate EVA enough to let Volgin of all people to erase her - no one deserved that.

“Yes, she was an obedient one,” Volgin laughed, looking with licked lips at EVA, “She was my precious little pet.”

With that, he gave a vicious kick to her side, causing a pained grunt to escape her lips, waking her up just a tad.

“Isn’t that right?” Volgin grinned, looking her over, looking over her narrowed eyes and challenging lips. He frowned.

“What was that?” Volgin leaned forward like an idiot, “Do you have something to say to me?”

“Go to hell,” She growled, whipping her arm around from behind her back, a metal tube aimed and ready.

Unfortunately for everyone but Volgin, the Colonel grabbed her arm with a frown, surging electricity through her arm and breaking the device, and her. She choked, being lifted up into the air, into the lightning.

“You dirty whore,” Volgin spat, throwing her on the ground, “I’ve had enough kisses from you!”

At that, he tossed another foot into her back, making even Adam wince. John lunged forward, but Adam stopped him with a flick of the gun, eyes saying _not now_.

Volgin drolled, on, finally acknowledging how oblivious he was to Tatyana’s obvious double agency. Adam instead focused on The Boss, looking at her, curious and pleading. She did nothing, only a careful look back, before returning her attention to John. Only John.

“What is the Philosopher’s Legacy?” John gritted his teeth.

“Very well,” Volgin cracked his neck, relishing the sound of his own voice, “I’ll explain it before I kill you.”

Adam would have been thankful, if not critical of Volgin’s incessant droning on, unnecessary explanation that only prolonged the inevitable - the inevitable being everyone turning on Volgin himself. At least, Adam was certainly planning to. He looked at The Boss again as Volgin continued with the explanation of the Legacy, the spy network, his affiliation with The Boss, all things Adam already knew.

He tossed a quick look to John, his curious eyes growing wider, pained, learning of The Boss’s ‘defection’.

Yet Adam, analyzing the woman herself, figured that the real truth was with The Boss, and The Boss only. She and he both knew who had the real Legacy, safely hidden within one of Adam’s packs, last seen still in his room. He had faith that neither Volgin nor EVA knew of that location, and it wouldn’t make sense for The Boss to give it to him, just to snatch it back away. Unless she knew that Adam would have been better to retrieve it in the first place?

It was an uncomfortable thought, that The Boss would use him like that, but as he looked at her, her confident stance, her equally hated look toward Volgin, he still felt like he could trust her.

“There is nothing America can do to stop us!” Volgin tossed a fist in the air, preemptively triumphant. Adam rolled his eyes.

“Boss,” Volgin held out the faux Legacy, to which The Boss walked over, “Take this someplace safe.”

She reached out - how funny, to have the fake be passed around so casually. Before she could take it, however, Volgin lifted his hand, a bit hesitant. The Boss shot him an annoyed glare, wiggling her fingers.

“Take good care of it,” Volgin gave in, carefully placing it in the palm of her hand. Once taken, she looked over to John.

“He wouldn’t have come waltzing back in here unless he had a reason,” The Boss frowned, then returned her attention to Volgin, “The C3’s been stolen. He must be planning some sort of sabotage.”

 _Why would she ruin that?_ Adam was flabbergasted, watching as she strolled over to EVA.

“I’ll go see if there are any surprises waiting for us,” She kneeled down at EVA, “I’ll dispose of her as well.”

But as she picked EVA up, Adam caught a whisper, a shocked glance. The Boss _was_ planning something, something that even he didn’t know, something between she, EVA, and himself. He had nothing else but to leave everything to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe one more filler chapter, but more like half filler, because after hte volgin battle I'm going to be making a decent amount of changes! gotta rewrite that whole ending yaknow!


	17. The Colonel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy lightning man yells angrily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> volgin volgin volgin.
> 
> volgin volgin volgin volgin.
> 
> VOLGIN?!

“Fight like a warrior, Volgin,” The Boss tossed her words at him, but her rigid stance and narrowed eyes betrayed her words.

“But of course,” Volgin smirked conceitedly, unknowingly. The Boss returned a glance at Adam, this time without a cold front, something much more similar to her more personal encounters. A soft look, trusting eyes, lowered head.

Adam nodded, a small smile as she walked off. As soon as she disappeared, Adam circled John, placing himself between he and Volgin.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Adam licked his lips, neck prickling as he drew his second revolver. He was facing John, but his target was someone else. The arrogant brute behind him, unsuspecting, “Time to get even.”

He threw a revolver in the air, spinning it, hyping himself, quick eyes checking the barrels as they spun, catching them and throwing them around. Just before he could switch the tables, grab the guns out of the air and turn to Volgin-

“Enough of this,” Volgin announced, halting Adam, “You’ve already had your fun with him.”

Adam made a face, his arm halfway through their position to aim at the Colonel. The corner of John’s mouth twitched in humor.

Volgin shed his gloves, stretching his fingers, “You will stand there and watch, got it?”

“But-” Adam whirled around, narrowed eyes.

“SILENCE!” Volgin commanded without real authority, sending another familiar trickle of anger up Adam’s spine. He ignored the burning of John’s single eye on his back as he whipped his hands upwards, pointing a gun at Volgin’s face, furious at the unimpressed look that was returned to him.

“The Boss was right,” Volgin huffed, lifting his arm, a bullet nestled in his hand, “You’re a touchy one.”

His hand prickled with sparks, exploding the bullet and launching it at Adam’s feet. He grit his teeth, whipping his head downward. A small maneuver, but a flinch nonetheless.

Defeated, but only for now, Adam withdrew, tucking away the side note of upping his reflex against Volgin, backing away, gun still pointed, an ‘I’m not finished with you yet’.

He whipped his gun back, spinning it into his holster, side glancing to John, hoping he would land a punch on Volgin’s arrogant face just for him.

“Sorry for the delay,” Volgin muttered, turning around dramatically with his back facing John, “Let’s get started, shall we?”

He launched waves of lightning at the wall, hammering at a switch. The hanger jolted, the floor underneath Snake lowering into a mysterious abyss.

Adam jumped back from the platform, watching John get farther and farther away, only a few meters for sure, but it pained him anyway.

“This is a once-in-a-lifetime battle,” Volgin spread out his arms, sounding out his gruff voice, “Let’s make it a good one!”

The platform landed with a crunch, giving Volgin the cue to start flexing, stretching his arms as sparkles crackled around him.

He balled, lighting surging out of him with the crashes of thunder, shying Adam’s eyes away from the light. When he turned back, Volgin’s uniform had burned away, revealing his inner armor and scores of scars across his arms. Volgin sneered at Snake below, jumping down to join him with a loud thud.

“It’s just you and me now,” Volgin lifted his arms, letting the electricity dance upon him, “And I’m going to enjoy this.”

“SNAKE!” Adam yelled out, saving John’s real name for just the two of them, and not for Volgin. He lifted one arm, twirling a spare Mk22 tranq gun and a knife in the other hand - Adam was always good at having extra weapons.

Volgin looked as if he were about to protest, before grinning, and tossing his head downward in approval. Adam scoffed, as if he needed it.

He gave an underhand throw, John capturing both with a sharp jerk of his hands. He smiled at Adam.

Volgin lifted his arms, interrupting the exchange with a challenging glare, a challenge of fists. John holstered the spare weapons, a tad bit to Adam’s disdain, to bother even humoring the Colonel rather than finish the battle quickly.

But another interest sparked him as John jumped to his lax pose, hands open and loose.

“You’re mine!” Volgin growled, “Son of The Boss!”

John bolted at him, surprising Volgin a little at the speed of the snake, hands quickly gripping Volgin’s and tossing him to the ground, an elbow to the back for good measure.

“UGh!” Volgin grunted, a bit dazed, before jumping back up, furious. He flexed his arms, electricity forming a protective barrier. John retreated, eyes focusing. Adam stood at attention.

Volgin launched beams of lightning across the lowered platform, making even Adam back up a little, but John evaded, lowering himself to the ground. As soon as the lightning discharged, John lunged forward again, grabbing the outstretched arm and twisting it behind Volgin’s back.

The Colonel was slightly more prepared this time, bending forward and rolling a little to escape John’s grasp.

“Let’s see how you like this!” Volgin grimaced, hands outstretching with bullets decorating his palm. More lightning seared across him, triggering the bullets and sending them flying all around him.

John ducked, narrowly evading the spray. At his position, he grabbed the Mk22 out, shooting a dart at Volgin’s trunk of a neck.

“What-” Volgin yanked it out, barely letting a trickle of the effect seep in, but just enough to make Volgin shudder his head, blinking.

John took that chance to get up again, charging forward and whirling behind the Colonel. Volgin screeched a little before John kicked his feet out from under him, slamming his face straight into the metal floor with a hand to the neck.

Adam caught a sly grin on John’s face as he backed up, reaching out into his pack and rummaging while Volgin stood back up, dazed.

“Ivan?” Volgin’s slurred words and dizzy eyes caught sight of John, wearing his Raikov disguise. Adam could hardly believe it himself, the uncanny resemblance.

“Ivan?” Volgin’s face dulled into a childish smile, reaching forward, “Is it really you?”

As soon as Volgin neared John he ducked under him, tossing up Volgin’s body into the air and twisting him, slamming his back once again into the ground. Adam twirled his own revolver, a hand adjusting his scarf, eyes wide and watching John perform beautifully.

Then Volgin shot John/Ivan a dumbfounded and stupid glare, one of confusion that Adam couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

Volgin’s face twitched between John, and Adam trying to compose himself, suddenly acknowledging how outmatched he was, how belittled he was. He turned his infuriated stare at Adam, a desperate stare.

“Shoot him!” He growled, whipping a tired head at the direction of John. Adam caught his breath with a sigh, wiping a fake tear from his face.

“Do you hear me, I said _shoot_ him!” Volgin hissed, immediately showing how he had already given up, arms resting on bent knees and a rasping breath.

“Sorry _Colonel_ ,” Adam grinned back down at him, a hand to his hip with judgmental eyes, “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I made a promise,” Adam delivered the phrase plainly, a promise to The Boss, a promise to himself. He sneered, “And I don’t like you.”

“SILENCE!” Volgin screamed, his skin crackling as he built up more and more rage, “I am your COMMANDING OFFICER!”

He lifted his hand, ready to attack, but Adam’s quick observing eye jumping at his chance. His previous encounters with the brute prepared him to understand Volgin, his rash and instinctive tactics gave way to reflex, watching eyes ready to counter-attack.

He whipped his own hand to his revolver, poised with another hand at the hammer just as Volgin launched a series of electric charges.

With a grin, Adam fired a barrage, bullets essentially creating a buffer as the surges crashed into them, diverted and bouncing harmlessly away.

Volgin slumped, still reeling from his earlier tussle and hardly having the energy to continue being infuriated. Adam twirled his revolver again, extremely pleased with himself, his quick thinking, and the proud look that John was shooting him.

“Are you questioning my authority?!” Volgin spat, lifting a tired glance towards the ‘Major’.

He scoffed, strolling forward with exaggerated clicks of his spurs and facing Volgin with a quick blow of air against the gun. Adam tossed down an accusing hand, pointing directly at Volgin.

“Fight like a man, _Volgin_ ,” He criticized with a frown.

“Volgin?!” The Colonel’s eyes widened, finally acknowledging how little Adam thought of him, hearing his own name from who he thought was _his_ Major.

“ **Emergency! Explosives have been detected!** ” the overhead speakers blared, snapping the attention of the three of them, “ **All non-EOD personnel must evacuate immediately!** ”

“Not much time, _Snake_ ,” Adam turned to look down at John, “Need a hand?”

“I’m not going to argue,” John hummed as Volgin shot them both a flabbergasted look.

“WHAT?” Volgin shouted, renewed electricity coursing through him.

“Tatyana wasn’t the only spy, Volgin,” Adam had a vicious grin, twirling his revolvers snarkily down at him.

Volgin’s face was furious, his face looking to explode as his body began launching more waves of lightning at Adam, the Colonel’s eyes bulging as he screamed in anger.

Adam tested his tactic again, shooting more bullets from his second revolver, still fresh with ammunition. The lightning scores merely bounced away as it met Adam’s onslaught, giving John the window to close in on the distracted Volgin. A swift arm connected with Volgin’s face, the punch that Adam wanted, before John yanked the Colonel’s neck downward, yet again being thrown roughly to the ground.

Before the Colonel could recover with a few more sparks threatening over his back, Adam shot them out, reloading every now and again, exhilarated as he watched John swing and move expertly.

Volgin, overwhelmed with the attacks both right in front of him, and from the distance, eyes rapidly trying to take down as much information as possible, lightning failing to procure properly with the hail of bullets, threw a pointless punch at John.

John caught it, of course, and twisted Volgin’s arm around, twisting Volgin’s body, his legs, swirling in the air and taking Volgin down with a final crash.

“Yes!” Adam breathed with a laugh, running over to the edge of the platform. John quickly followed, finding a ladder nearby and ascending. Adam held out a hand, grabbing John to safety.

He pulled him up with a smile, and a disgusted look back down to the dazed and semi-unconscious Volgin. Adam pointed his gun at Volgin’s head, ready to finish it for good.

“ **Warning! Explosives detected! All non-EOD personnel must evacuate immediately!** ” The alarm sounded again, stalling Adam’s gun, and causing John to grab him.

“We have to go!” He huffed, yanking Adam away disappointingly, rushing with hurried footsteps to the nearest exit. Adam scowled, tossing another glance at the Colonel struggling to stand up, settling for letting the explosion take care of him.

But another thing crossed his mind as he regarded Volgin, making Adam tear from John’s grip and halting in his rush.

“Wha-” John turned to face him.

“I have to do something,” Adam uttered, panicked eyes searching for the doors. His pack. The Shagohod and Metal Gear Info. The _Legacy_.

“We don’t have time for that!” John argued, reaching a hand out to him again, grabbing an arm.

“John, I have to,” Adam shook his head, still searching the hanger. There!

“I’ll meet you at the rail bridge,” Adam promised, returning a look to John’s worried scrunched up face, “Just get out of here.”

“Adam-” John protested, taking a step closer, almost determined to lift him up and drag him away if need be.

Instead, with a cheeky smile, Adam held out a gloved hand to his cheek, giving him a quick kiss, lips pressed up and stroking John’s own.

“Trust me,” Adam murmured, pulling away and looking right into his eye, watching it flicker between concern, to faith, twitching Adam’s heart.

John took his hand to hold Adam’s head, pressing their foreheads together, sharing a small moment of blue eyes to blue before tearing away, running for the exit, leaving Adam with the trust granted.

Adam smiled naively, despite the panic rising in the hanger. He whirled around, ignoring the sirens now emitting across the entire fortress, running out to the location of his room, only a few minutes to spare.

 _As soon as we’re out of this mess_ , Adam thought to himself, finding the door and rushing, _I’ll tell John everything, nothing held back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand now we can get to more big differences!
> 
> We are unfortunately nearing the end, maybe only 4-5 more chapters or so! I'm not sure! WE'LL SEE!


	18. Connecting Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rush of vehicles and one giant battalion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION
> 
> LOVELY LOVELY [STORIA-HISTORIA](http://storia-historia.tumblr.com) DREW THIS [FANART](http://storia-historia.tumblr.com/post/130335479400/i-know-i-should-finish-my-paper-buti-love-this) FOR ME
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAA I LPOVE IT SO MUCH UGHGHGH 
> 
> and now back to the storyryuryryr
> 
> boy was it difficult maintaining use of who uses Adam, ADAM, John, and Snake, depending on which third person POV the narrative is telling from
> 
> ahha hope I didn't mess some up

The explosion was deafening, as explosions usually were. It threw Adam off his feet, just narrowly being hit by a flying panel of razor metal. Adam clung to his bag not for dear life, but for dignity, covering it with his own back. Wounds could heal, but destroyed data could not.

What followed the explosion, however, as Adam picked himself up from his feet, was a loud rumble, shaking the ground in a way no explosion could. He whipped his head around, watching as a hole was torn out from the hanger’s roof, a drill lifting menacingly into the sky, joined by a twin limb.

It slammed downward, out of sight, the other side of the hanger. All Adam could hear was the crunching of metal, the Shagohod alive, dragging itself into an unknown area, and the name.

“SNAKE!”

Screamed by a familiar voice, strained by an earlier battle fought between he, Adam, and John.

“It’S NOT OVER YET!” Was Volgin’s cry, almost even louder than the destroyed ground the Shagohod was wrecking, “There is NO escape!”

 _I knew I should have just shot him_ , Adam cursed at himself, scrambling towards a stash of vehicles, his own motorbike waiting patiently like a kitten. He tossed his precious pack onto the side, securing it, before swinging his own legs around the bike.

Revving once, twice, Adam soared, climbing through the ground and air towards the screeching of metal in the distance.

He thought quickly, recalling the information hastily snatched on the Shagohod. The mobility restricted in the fortress’ clutter. Thanking Sokolov for that, Adam twirled the bike around, maneuvering along the outer wall, a quick eye trying to catch the lumbering battalion.

What whizzed by instead was another bike, one with a sidecar, a sidecar containing John.

Adam whipped his head, following it with wide eyes. EVA, driving John to safety. He would have been jealous if he wasn’t so thankful.

Before Adam could follow, turning his bike and aiming, the Shagohod emerged behind a building, lunging with it’s drill arms and blocking his route quicker than he would have imagined.

He was stuck, the Shagohod’s larger body between he and John, so Adam whirled his bike around, breaking it sharply with the front wheel in the air. He twisted, yanking the direction of his bike to the right, doing a complete 180, and drove, heading for the rail bridge, the destination he had promised John.

* * * * *

They flew past crates and shacks, EVA’s skill in her motorbike excelling, her narrowed eyes jutting between objects. Snake turned around, an eye on the Shagohod pursuing them, arms dragging its body at an even pace, not as fast, but certainly catching up.

“Snake!” EVA called, yanking his attention to where she was looking, “Get them!”

Soldiers had littered in front of them, Snake sparing their agony from being run over by them and the Shagohod with a swift dart to the shoulders, tossing them to one side and whizzing by.

“Damnit!” EVA cursed, whipping out her own gun to her left. Snake twisted in his seat, catching someone driving towards them.

“ADAM!” Snake shouted, grabbing EVA’s sharp attention, eyes wide.

“What?” EVA shouted back, unsure if she heard before thinking nothing of it, and returning her aim at Adam.

She shot twice, narrowly missing an ear, to which Adam flinched, shooting her a death glare. _Damnit you guys!_

“EVA, stop!” Snake reached out, trying to grab her gun. EVA protested, yanking out of his reach.

“What are you- OH!” EVA looked forward, twisting the bike to the left to avoid crashing into the side of a building, entering it instead, the Shagohod’s hanger, back within the crumbling building, “Thanks Snake!”

He hadn’t meant that, but was glad either way, her attacks on Adam ceased for now, as well as not having an abrupt crash. Snake stood in the sidecar, searching for Adam’s short blond hair and sharp cheekbones, the fully lashed eyes, pale blue.

There! Sharply turning with his own experience in motorbikes, following Snake and EVA. Unfortunately, Adam looked furious, holding out his revolver and securing a white stock, giving the gun extra steadiness for range. He aimed it at EVA, revenge in those pale eyes.

Before Snake could tell him off with a shout, Adam flickered his eyes to Snake, rolling them with a sigh, stuffing his anger away for now for Snake’s sake. Instead, his red gloved hands twisted at the bike’s handle, picking up speed.

Flaming debris crashed around them just as Adam joined their side. Unfortunately, EVA predicted this, and twisted the bike to ram into Adam’s

“HEY!” Adam shouted, fury returning to his face, struggling with the bike’s controls. As soon as he was steady, he returned the favor, jolting Snake and EVA’s vehicle.

“Ocelot!” Snake scolded, hands on the side car against the reverberations. Adam shot him an ‘oops’ look, before returning a glare to EVA.

If it weren’t an emergency, Snake would have laughed, maybe, as ADAM and EVA wrestled via a few strikes of missed arms. Before Snake could lunge out and interrupt them, a loud crash was heard above, yanking both of their attention.

The hanger was falling apart on them, a large metal beam descending right on top of the rushing vehicles.

“SHIT!” Adam cursed out loud, twisting the bike as the beam focused on him. Snake, his heart beating, yanked out his RPG-7, aiming for the debris above Adam.

He pulled, a rocket flying out and slamming, exploding, disintegrating a majority of the falling pieces, landing safety around Adam who screeched his bike to a halt.

“EVA!” Snake called as they whizzed by, exiting the hanger, he wanted to go back-

Soldiers reappeared again, interrupting Snake and grabbing his attention, taking out his Mk22 and shooting them, putting all of his faith on Adam left behind.

* * * * *

“DAMNIT!” Adam shouted, revving the bike again and launching out of the hanger, skidding around scattered soldiers, driving towards what they were aiming at.

A few twists brought Adam out into the open, recognizing the area as the runway, towards the rail bridge. He breathed in quickly, relief, and charging his bike forward, trying to catch up with the distant vehicle being hammered by fire from helicopters and soldiers.

A loud unwelcome crash was heard, the Shagohod yet again appearing behind Adam, just in the distance. He grit his teeth, trying to pick up speed to avoid what he assumed was going to come.

Adam twisted around a landed helicopter, the soldiers shooting out at EVA’s vehicle up ahead, ignoring the sudden sounds of screams and crunches that were far too close than Adam would have liked. He tossed a quick look behind him.

The Shagohod, catching up, throwing away the broken helicopter and bodies scattered at it’s twin drills, getting bigger instead of smaller, lumbering with the giant arms.

And then it lowered, pausing, letting Adam get further away, before a maniacal laugh emitted.

The drills on the Shagohod’s arms slowly dragging the entire battalion forward, ripping up the ground beneath it as it inched slowly at first, gaining velocity.

Adrenaline rushed as Adam focused on his own speed, his bike going only so far, heart racing as the sound of drills started to get louder and nearer. He swirled around soldiers as the open plains of the runway flew past underneath him, trying desperately to catch up to John.

And then the sound of drills was right next to him, jerking his head to the large battalion screeching next to him. A turbine lowered, fire blasting from behind it, just narrowly missing Adam.

He yanked the direction of his bike away, hyping the engine to try and get away, twirling in a circle as heat flew by him. He could almost see the smug disgusting face of the Colonel taunting him.

But Adam was smart, cursing a few times at first of course, but quickly looking over the landscape, rail bridge to the side.

As the soldiers and Volgin chased EVA and John, Adam turned his bike straight at the bridge, driving quickly across the road and ground, avoiding the corners and turns of the actual runway, praying he would get there before Volgin.

* * * * *

Snake was breathing heavily, listening to the fires of turbines and crashing of drills catching up to he and EVA, right behind them, ducking under a giant air vehicle. Snake looked back, a flicker of hope in case the Shagohod would crash.

It did crash, straight through the plane, smashing it and tossing it to the side, unphased.

EVA jerked her bike to round a sharp corner, Snake took out his RPG-7, trying desperately to slow down the giant machine, rockets crashing into the drills as he pulled the trigger again and again. It did little effect, other than a blessing of the Shagohod’s occasional stalling.

“SNAKE!” EVA called out, jutting her head at the direction of a turn, they exchanged a look, and turned sharply, catching Volgin by surprise.

They stopped, facing the dirction of the bridge as Volgin flew by in the Shagohod, screeching to a halt that took him far too long, ending with a jolt.

“Snake, we’ve only got one chance!” EVA demanded, taking a quick break as Volgin gathered his senses, “We’ll lure him over towards the other side!”

“When the Shagohod is on the bridge, shoot the explosives!” She revved the engine, driving as Snake took out a sniper, hardly used, but sufficient just for this task, “The bomb is planted on the strut of the bridge.”

But Snake was worried, searching around him for a sight as his lone companion, the one man he trusted above all in this, missing.

There! Closing in on them, juttering over the ground unpaved, grinning.

EVA and Snake jerked forward as she drove, tearing Snake away from Adam as they crossed the rail bridge, the sounds of drills returning to the air.

Snake looked behind him, thrilled to see Adam driving closer, frightened to see Volgin close behind.

EVA twisted the bike to a land, the two of them scurrying to the side. Snake landed on the rifle, looking through the scope, looking for Adam.

Volgin was fast behind him, rushing Snake’s pulse.

“Get ready!” EVA shouted, eyes wide as she waited, Snake waited, Adam waited.

Adam was on the bridge, Volgin nearly tailing him. Snake was panicking.

“NOW!” EVA shouted, slamming a hand on Snake’s shoulder, “Come ON!”

“Ocelot’s there!” Snake protested, heart racing.

“I know!” EVA spat, “Get him too!”

But he waited, right at the final chance as Adam’s bike came 5 meters from the end of the bridge. Snake pulled the trigger.

The C3 exploded, shuddering the bridge and crumbling just as Adam arrived to safety, jumping onto the ground near them with a hand to a pack, and his own bike crashing into the floor. Satisfied, Snake returned his attention to the bridge, falling with Volgin on it, sliding downward, drills struggling against the gravity and it’s own weight, disappearing. A low screech was heard, smoke rising as a large object crashed into the water, the sound of metal still crunching.

“It’s over,” Snake sighed, turning to look for EVA and ADAM, then frowned.

They were exchanging fists, EVA still clearly capable of fending for herself as ADAM’s furious face regarded her with hate.

EVA threw a punch, blocked by an arm from ADAM in a way learned from Snake, another hand slamming her side.

“EVA!” Snake shouted, rushing over and acknowledging her eyes containing relief of her savior, before yanking her backward and subduing her with a quick twist of his arm.

“WHAT ARE YOU-” She shouted, backing up against the assault, watching as Snake grabbed Ocelot’s arm and pulled Ocelot towards him, hugging him tightly. Ocelot laughed, loud and breathy, patting Snake on the back and nuzzling into his neck. EVA was all kinds of confused.

“You’ve met Ocelot,” Snake smiled, letting go of his hug and looking sheepishly at EVA, “He’s coming with us.”

“Since when did you two become friends?!” EVA questioned, looking between the two, not at all understanding the scene. Ocelot merely flicked his stupid gun gesture at her, a sinister smirk teasing on his lips.

Before she could retort again, the metal screeching the three of them had ignored grew louder.

Out from the bridge flew the Shagohod, smaller, just the front cockpit and twin arms.

“VOLGIN!” Ocelot had shouted, looking to Snake with anger, “He must have gotten rid of the back weight!”

“We don’t have much time,” Snake announced, jumping back into the side car, Ocelot following behind him, yanking his pack into the car and shooting EVA a look that said with a cheeky smirk ‘what are you going to do now?’

“Let’s go!” Snake commanded, looking back to the Shagohod regaining it’s composure and facing them.

“Fuck it,” EVA gritted her teeth, saving her barrage of questions for later, and climbed into the motorbike. They drove forward with a stuttered start, wind whipping at her hair as she drove Ocelot and Snake forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh BOY what EVER could HAppen NEXT


	19. Nobody's Afraid of a Little Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye lightning man... Goodbye (for NOW...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE! busy work day! That being said I didn't have time to proofread, which I WILL do later tonorrow!
> 
> EDIT: FIXED THE BIG BLOCK OF TEXT! Should be much more legible now!

"I'm not FINISHED with you YET!" Cried out a spittled rage from the Shagohod, twisting and revving it's drills, EVA and her passengers flying out.

"Wait!" Ocelot scowled, tapping an annoying gloved hand on EVA's shoulder, "We can't just run away, we have to destroy that thing!"

He was right, EVA thought to herself, screeching the bike to a halt and facing their enemy, but she didn't want to be the first to admit it.

"Okay, EVA, you handle the driving," Snake stood, watching the Shagohod whirr it's drills in the standoff, "I trust you can do this."

"Really?" EVA grinned, at Ocelot, catching his disapproved face with satisfaction.

"Yeah," Snake then turned to Ocelot, hand on his shoulder, eyeing him face to face, "And Ocelot, I want you to fight with me, together, because I trust you, and the both of us as a team."

This time Ocelot had the grin, and EVA the frown, as Ocelot pat Snake's cheek, his sinister eye on his rival spy, and rival for Snake's affection it seemed.

EVA wasn't an idiot: she thrived and worked over the complex natures of human feelings and lusts, those very plain feelings on Ocelot's face whenever his eyes landed dreamily on Snake.

Snake on the other hand was one of her tougher clients, difficult to crack and the most dense of all, but EVA relied on that. She figured she could still get a chance - in fact, two chances that she almost always succeeded with, chance left and chance right, laying on her chest. EVA smirked.

Of course, the blond one wasn't phased by her arsenal, which she now came to accept, and was glad for all things considered. EVA just had to focused on her original target, and snatch that away from Ocelot as a final kick in the gut.

So she shot Snake a loving glance, one she found a little too easily to recall, she acknowledged with a small twinge of fright, as Snake turned to look at her.

"Ready?" He asked, tensing his shoulders.

EVA leaned over, kissing him quickly.

"For luck,' She cooed, regarding Snake's immediate reaction of panic with her own judging face, but it was Ocelot's reaction that was worth it, a vicious scowl of jealousy.

But then Ocelot grabbed Snake's face towards his own, kissing him as well, daring to put his lips on Snake who probably didn't even like Ocelot as much (she hoped).

"For us," Ocelot glared at EVA with his stupid smirk, "Because there's no such thing as luck on the battlefield."

Snake twisted his head between EVA and ADAM, their dagger eyes slicing the air, Snake swallowing and feeling VERY uncomfortable.

"Can we just drive," Snake blessed Volgin for starting the Shagohod at them, causing EVA to jerk her bike into motion, swirling around Volgin.

"I'll get the soldiers!" Adam announced, twirling his revolvers excitedly, two guns aimed in different directions, his quick thinking eyes and flickering hands proving useful, "Focus your rockets on Volgin!"

"Right!" Snake steadied his RPG as best he could whilst EVA drove, shooting once at the Shagohod, still with little effect. But, it was slowly taking its toll, Snake acknowledging the more strained screeches of the drill.

He turned to look at his companions, EVA calm and steady, driving with an excitement, like it was truly what she loved to do. ADAM, a furrowed brow of concentration, but a smirk as his quick hands flipped his guns, standing still and expertly shooting down with near perfect aim the enemy soldiers crawling in.

If only they knew how good a team they were without the bickering. Snake couldn't even figure out why they were so antagonistic towards each other. Didn't Snake already say that Adam was coming with he and EVA, so they should realize they were all in this together, right? What could they possibly still be fighting about?

Adam felt great, taking down former "comrades" with a twitch of a finger, a twirl of a gun, and quite frankly showing off. Especially to EVA.

It looked like she could tell Adam had a large spot in his heart for John, which at this point he didn't care if everyone knew, as long as John himself was the main acceptor. But the way she still challenged, a slyness to her attitude, clearly indicated that she had no idea John was twirled around Adam's finger just as much as he was to John.

But that was fine. He could milk this, Adam thought, still dispatching a few soldiers, thinning out the hoard as the Shagohod groaned against John's continued onslaught. It would be all the more sweeter to see her surprised face when she realizes just how long Adam had been stealing kisses from John, and just how long ago before those kisses turned from steals to readily given.

The earlier peck was just a reminder to EVA, a way to keep her on her toes, but both he and John knew the real underlying truth.

At least, Adam hoped. He frowned, turning his attention to John, not even paying attention to Volgin's Shagohod starting to clutter and stall. John.. Did like him back, right?

He stopped, stealing a look to John who seemed to constantly check up on him. Adam smiled, a hand to John's shoulder. John's eye twinkled.

He was satisfied with that.

The Shagohod shuddered loudly, stopping it's drive and crunching.

"Did we beat him?" EVA asked aloud, hopeful, but Snake analyzed the battalion, only in pain, but without any major damage.

"No," Snake rumbled, catching Adam's eye once again as he was swirling and holstering his revolvers. Snake wanted to thank him for the suppressing fire in a more obvious way.. but EVA was watching, and quite frankly Snake still felt awkward about the whole situation.

Then Volgin emerged from the top of the Shagohod, a strange calm of determination on his face, not contorted in rage or disgust, which made it all the more disturbing.

He slammed his hands into the Shagohod's hull, surging his mysterious electric powers into the machine, revitalizing it with more and more power.

Then he lifted his head, a mad and wild grin before launching the Shagohod at them, drills screeching faster than before.

"Get off!" EVA suddenly, whipping her head at her passengers both.

"What?!" They both retorted.

"I'm going to lure him back here," She revved the engine, little time from the approaching battalion.

"You're going to use yourself as bait, are you insane?" Snake argued, almost a little too furiously. Ocelot was regarding her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm used to this guy," She huffed, trying to persuade them to leave quickly, to give her the chance to made Volgin choose, "I know how to handle him!"

They all exchanged a rapid glance of acceptance, Ocelot flicking a gesture of approval this time, before he climbed out, Snake jumped off, and EVA flying her vehicle in the opposite direction.

Adam landed with a huff, John and EVA to his sides narrowly dodging the twin drills, leaving Adam stuck in the middle.

"SHIT!" He cursed, leaning backward and ducking as far as he could whilst the Shagohod whizzed above him, watching the metal soar by.

As soon as the Shagohod passed, Adam laughed a sigh of relief, securing his pack on his person before whipping out his guns again, determined to lay down more suppressions as John got down to the real work.

"HEY BLOCKHEAD!" was EVA's voice as Volgin lurched his mad eyes at her. She flipped him off, revving her engine challengingly. Volgin chortled before yanking at the wires, charging straight for her.

Adam watched carefully, thinking as he shot off another unlucky soldier. He turned around, spotting a fallen bike. He grinned.

EVA drove straight into the Shagohod, turning only at the last second as her more mobile vehicle dodged.

But Volgin's addition to the battalion somehow allowed him more control, his arms waving and dragging the Shagohod sharply, returning it's path of fury at her. 

EVA's heart raced, driving by Snake to allow a few rocket attacks, but the Shagohod was getting closer, Volgin's grin wider.

"Slow as ever, _Volgin_!" Ocelot's voice rang out, grabbing the attention of the enraged Colonel.

Ocelot twirled his revolvers, shooting Volgin a cheeky grin, nestled on a bike of his own.

EVA was thankful as Volgin's rush was diverted to the new target, twisting the giant battalion.

Ocelot drove his own bike, adding as more bait whilst Snake shot over and over again, rocket by rocket. Finding the trick in the timing, EVA drove near the giant machine, shouting up at Volgin.

"Can't keep up, Colonel?" She teased, "You never _could_ handle Tatynana!"

Volgin's bulging face twisted the battalion at her, wrenching the drills now struggling to keep up with his anger. EVA grinned, driving away from OIcelot.

And right on cue, Ocelot added to the list of taunts, "Hah, Colonel?! As if he ever had that authority to begin with!"

Volgin turned again, eyes wider than should be normal.

"Major Volgin, has a nice ring to it!" EVA teased, casting a look at Ocelot.

"As a Major, I am wholefully offended," He delivered the line with a grin, driving out of a few lunges of drills.

" _Just_ Volgin then," EVA shouted as the Colonel fought right and left, his one-minded train of rage being so limited, "Let's everyone pull the wool over his eyes."

"Brute!"

"Slob!"

"ENOUGH!" Volgin screeched, his failing Shahohod crumbling underneath him, sweating whilst EVA and ADAM laughed together. Snake lowered his Mk22 with a smile.

EVA pulled up to his right, ADAM to his left. EVA scrambled to him, grabbing his arm defensively to focus on Volgin, but not before side glancing Adam.

Adam frowned, leaping off his own borrowed bike with a jingle of his spurs and rushing to John's other side, a hand on his shoulder. John gulped.

Then Volgin leaned forward dramatically, white and blue sparks shattering around him.

"Snake..." He hissed, skin lighting up and furious eyes on him.

Adam jerked his head to the left suddenly, looking off into the unknown, eyes wide. Before Snake could question him, it began to rain, Volgin's laugh echoing.

"Who's afraid of a little lightning?!" Volgin guffawed, straightening his back and lifting his arms into the air, electrifying it, teasing the weather.

But it was too much, a bolt of lightning crashing down on him with a sickening sear, and scream.

Volgib lighted into flames, eyes blank as he convulsed. The three of them shied their faces away as he began to explode, the bullets on his belts firing at different times, into him, into the air.

And Volgin slammed into the ground, lifeless. The rain patter unmatched to the flickering of a dying fire, before that faded too.

"Fried by a bolt of lightning," Snake sighed, "A fitting end."

"It's finally over," EVA hummed, turning to look at Snake with heartfelt eyes, unaware of her own smitten feelings. She hugged him tightly, smushing her face into his arm.

But Snake wasn't looking, only turned towards Adam who's eyes were frantic.

"Did you see that?" Adam whispered, desperation in his voice.

"It's over," Snake calmed him, frankly ignoring EVA's grasp around him to put a tentative hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Who was that?" Adam's voice was hardly audible, the question confusing Snake.

"Ada... Ocelot?" Snake hummed, knowing not to call him by his name with EVA strung about him, starting to detach herself from him when she realized how little of an effect it was having.

"Ah," Adam snapped his head back to Snake, searching his eye this time. He slumped, himself confused, before shaking his head, "Nothing..."

"Uh?" EVA called impatiently, wanting a little attention herself. Snake looked at her, blankly. Ocelot, not as smug, a little bit more warmed up to her after their playing around wth Volgin.

But before she could say anything else, soldiers began to re-enter the scene, having little left to do but try to clean up.

"Ugh, no time for this now," EVA grumbled, choosing to ignore the soft exchanges between Ocelot and Snake. She ran back to her bike, nodding at the sidecar, "The escape craft is just up ahead."

"Let's get going," She demanded, John quickly joining her in the car. She looked expectantly at Adam.

"I'll be close behind," Adam shook his head, liking the little freedom on his borrowed bike.

"Ocelot," John sounded as if he were to scold him.

"Don't worry about me," Adam responded with a wink, hiding his current complicated thoughts and swung his legs around the bike, "Just lead the way, _EVA_."

She nodded, revving the engine and twisting the bike around, driving forward as John settled stubborn eyes on him. Adam frowned, driving himself, following the two in front of them as the soldiers began their persuit, one final toss of a look behind him to try and find the man in the rain.

But he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME!! tomorrow is another busy work day, so maybe another late update! So sorry!!


	20. To the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake makes ADAM and EVA wear an invisible "Our Get-Along shirt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the bickering CONTINUES

Adam kept close behind EVA's vehicle, almost struggling to keep up with her sharp turns and courageous choices, even jumping across a large crevice, to which Adam prayed himself to cross, safely, fortunately enough. If he were to say anything nice about her, it would be about her driving.

Soldiers flew near them, shooting as best as they could. Funnily enough they left Adam alone, unaware of his new alignment. He grinned, firing a few off and causing a few crashes into trees.

Though he focused his main attention on EVA and John, just ahead with near unpredictable swerves. Adam, who prided himself on quick learning and reactions, was able to make do, but only just. He could only afford a few suppressive shots if any enemies came to close, as he mainly wanted to keep up.

He may not have _as_ atrocious feelings towards EVA as he used to after uniting against Volgin even if it was temporary. However, Adam would not want EVA to end up luring him away, losing him in the woods and separating he and John.

He noticed the lack of soldiers at their sides after a quick survey of the forest.

"We lost them!" Adam called out, EVA and John's heads jerking behind to regard Adam. They looked relieved, EVA turning back around as John gave him a smile.

He then looked curious, looking to the bike. His mouth moved, calling EVA to follow his eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Adam shouted, his observant eyes catching the large fallen tree in their path. He swiveled the bike, dragging a heel as the spur screeched along the pavement to add as much friction to his brake as possible. EVA and John weren't so lucky.

They collided with a crunch, metal folding in and decimated upon impact, the passengers and whatever remained of the vehicle flying over into the bushes. Two thumps, followed by the fiery explosion of the bike.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Adam chanted, dismounting his bike and running as fast he could, around the mess of the crash and ears straining for a voice.

He skidded around a tree, catching sight of John, slumped over. His throat clenched.

"A- Ocelot," John coughed, shaking himself and getting up, dusting his clothes.

Adam scrambled over, dropping his pack on the ground, Legacy almost already forgotten. He interrupted what appeared to be a relieved hug, a hand on John’s chest to keep an arm's distances, narrowed eyes surveying any damage.

"I'm fine, I'm alright," John sighed, still a little shaken up before he jerked his head up, "Where's EVA?"

"Here," Was a low response, the two of them turning to view the woman sitting slumped over down.

"Come on, EVA," John sighed with relief, stooping over to try helping her up.

"Snake," Adam spoke up, looking carefully at her hand covering her side, a small decoration of red on the cloth, "She's hurt."

"Huh?" John looked down, furrowing his brow as she revealed a branch, skewered through her. He held a hand to his face.

"How's it look?" EVA asked, almost hopeful.

"Pretty bad," Snake grumbled, looking it over.

"Not a sensitive bone in your body," EVA chuckled, sighing in pain as blood starting to trickle from the edge of her mouth.

“EVA,” Snake grimaced, scooting over more, trying to see a way out of this.

“What about you, Snake?” EVA asked, trying to look him in the eye.

“I’m fine,” He reassured her, before she turned her gaze to Adam.

“Ocelot?”

“I didn’t hit it,” He was a little taken back at her regarding him, watching her eyes soften in relief. You could almost forget that she wasn’t a spy against them.

“That’s good to hear,” EVA rolled her head, shaking it slightly with a sigh, defeated.

The fire from the explosion started to crackle, soaring up the trees around them and singing the leaves.

“We have to leave, EVA,” John pressed her, kneeling down again with hands trying to find a good place to settle, “Let’s go.”

“Leave me,” EVA stated, plain and simple.

“EVA!” John didn’t take that as an answer, a stern face. Adam frowned, debating with himself.

“The Boss is waiting for you,” She shook her head, glaring back at the two of them, “You guys have to go. Just give me a gun, I’ll-”

“No!” John flared, “We’re all getting out of here!”

“We’re still far away from the lake,” EVA sighed, “I’ll never make it.”

Adam turned, shaking his head as he took a few steps away.

“He’s got the right idea,” EVA almost scoffed, but lightheartedly.

"You give me too little credit, EVA,” Adam smirked, returning with his pack in hand, containing the Legacy of course, but that wasn’t what he wanted to show her. Medicinal herbs, wraps, bandages, all the things that Adam decided was a must-have around John. He could afford to lose a few more supplies, if EVA would stop complaining. It’s what John might have wanted anyway.

“He can patch you up,” John pressed, nodding a little, “He’s good.”

“A solid B+ in medicine, I’d say,” Adam shook the supplies.

“There,” EVA narrowed her eyes, unsure, “There isn’t much time…”

“I can’t believe this,” John huffed, “I never thought I’d see you this weak.”

“What do you mean?” EVA looked almost offended, even Adam might have thought it was a little harsh.

“Listen to me, EVA,” John was serious, mouth straight and determined, “We’re doing this together.”

“No,” EVA argued, looking away, “You-”

“EVA,” John’s face was a little too close for Adam’s comfort, “I need you.”

EVA was starstruck, Adam a little hurt. He gripped his bag, wanting to drop it, but did nothing.

“Say that one more time?” She whispered, looking straight at John’s single eye.

“I need you,” John repeated, softly, but continued, “ _We_ need you. We can’t fly the WIG ourselves.”

EVA’s face twisted into different emotions, settling on one of glee. She laughed alongside Adam’s own defeated chuckle, stopping only to cough a few more drops of blood.

“Dense, isn’t he?” EVA smiled finally, looking at Adam. He gave a light-hearted shrug, sighing in relief.

“What?” John looked between them, completely not understanding.

“Alright then,” EVA gruffed, steadying herself, “I guess I’d better help you two out.”

Before she could try standing up, or before John’s not-as-gentle-hands could try yanking her up, Adam stepped over.

“Let me,” He sighed, grimacing as he bent over, a hand on her shoulder, “Careful.”

“Hrnk,” She tensed, preparing her legs and arms to pull away. Adam put another hand on her back, steadying her trembles.

“Now,” Adam commanded, pushing her out of the branch’s grasp. She choked out a gasp, falling forward as blood splurted out of the wound. Adam reached quickly for the bandages, laying down a decent layer of disinfectant onto his bare hand, sitting up the fluttering EVA, losing consciousness.

“Adam,” John muttered as soon as she was out, watching as Adam went to work.

He removed her jacket distastefully, tossing it aside as he applied the ointment, careful to not disturb anymore flesh. He quickly grabbed a sterilized needle, suturing up the wound neatly before wrapping around her waist tightly with a hefty amount of bandage,

“That’s it,” Adam said plainly, re-clothing her, “Keep her steady and she’ll be just fine.”

“Thank you,” John was close, a hand to the back of Adam’s neck, pressing his bandanna forehead on Adam’s cheek, “I know you don’t like her, but this means a lot.”

“Of course,” Adam murmured, breathing John in, “Anything for you.”

EVA coughed with a stutter, returning to a state of awareness, causing John to lean forward, making sure she was alright.

“Can you walk?” John asked, scrutinizing her as she stood, a little wobbly.

“I think so,” EVA whispered, a hand to her wound. She took a few tentative steps forward before crumbling back down, falling into John’s arms with a dreamy look. Adam scoffed - her wound didn’t necessarily justify being so weakened. Maybe it was just on top of the shock of the crash, but Adam couldn’t help but bitterly think she was doing that on purpose. From what he knew of EVA, and Tatyana, she was definitely more headstrong than this.

But, with John being so careful and worried, Adam couldn’t blame her.

“Ocelot,” John turned to look at Adam, a quick apology on his face, “Can you help her walk? You’re ambidextrous, right?”

“Mainly,” Adam looked suspicious, wiping away the ointment on his hand and replacing his glove. Even EVA had a bit of a frown, reflecting that she only wanted to be held in John’s arms for longer.

“You can shoot and lead her around better than I can,” John determined, nudging EVA over, “I can scout ahead and get a good walking path for us.”

“You are better for that,” Adam admitted, grimacing as EVA wobbled over.

“Thanks,” John nodded, then turned away with quick eyes searching the forest still lighting up with flames. He beckoned with his hand, ADAM and EVA following.

“When are you going to tell him you can walk?” Adam grumbled, not liking EVA’s hand wrapped around his shoulders and having to drag her along.

“Look, I can’t do that _now_ ,” EVA grumbled back, frowning as she strolled along, faking a pained gasp and/or limp whenever John turned around, “Besides, I _am_ a little hurt, thank you very much, I could faint any moment, so I _do_ need a little help.”

“Not from you, though,” She checked Adam out with a disdainful eye.

“Maybe he could have just kept you on watch instead of making me do the work,” Adam rolled his eyes, ‘helping’ her climb over a rock, “If you weren’t so desperate for _Snake_ to pay attention to you.”

“You’re one to talk,” She hissed, though with a smirk.

“I-,” Adam had no response. It was true, he didn’t want to admit, so he shut up, letting EVA play along with her ruse, keep her dignity for however much longer, though he kept a loose grip on her, clearly not wanting to touch her that much.

“I know you’re not interested in me,” EVA rolled her eyes with a scoff, “You don’t have to act like I’m a dirty rag, touch whatever you want, just get me out of here.”

Adam bit back a retort about comparing her exactly to a dirty rag, but huffed, tightening a grip around her waist.

“I’m not a handsome manly man, anyway,” EVA chuckled, half to herself.

“I could push you down right now and not miss a wink of sleep over it,” Adam scowled, but stayed his grip.

“But you won’t?”

“ _Snake_ wouldn’t want me to,” Adam rolled his eyes, “So you’re lucky.”

“Sorry to hear that, Ocelot,” EVA continued her teasing, “You’re right. If only you saw how he looked at me when I was in pain.”

Adam wanted to shout at her that they made out once, willingly, and kissed several times afterwards, but this wasn’t the right moment. John might even scold him for it, awkward as he was.

“Right,” Adam huffed instead, his hands stiff at her back, tempting to just toss her away.

“I think you’ve got to step up your game if you want to win him over,” EVA sounded too proud of herself, “I only need a few more minutes alone with him, you’ll see.”

“If you say so,” Adam couldn’t help but keep back a small chuckle. EVA looked at him, suspicious at why he wasn’t being so immediately jealous, but she stayed her tongue, not wanting to know whatever truth she might have been missing out on.

Adam’s quick eye caught a soldier, peeking from around the tree. His hand snapped to his holster, and with one fluid motion, dispatched the unlucky man.

“You’re pretty good though, I’ll say that,” EVA muttered with a sigh.

“I’ve been told,” Adam grinned, then felt compelled to continue, “You’re good on that bike, _I’ll_ say _that_.”

“How sweet,” EVA faked a heartfelt tone, hushing herself as John put a finger to his lips, peeking around another corner, the sounds of soldiers starting to hurry in response to Adam's sudden gunfire.

John walked over sneakily, handing Adam a suppressor from a pack full of miscellaneous and disorganized weaponry. Adam attached the piece to his own gun, satisfied with how well it fit. John gave the good to go for them, and continued walking.

They moved forward, John signalling with his hands where to move, and where to direct attention for any quick takedowns, those that Adam missed himself of course.

“Up there,” EVA whispered as they neared a few ledges, various ridges and places to climb.

Adam sighed, trying his best to help the female spy, John occasionally lending a hand or two, but Adam could tell that the trek was actually taking a toll on her.

But a few more moments of sneaking around gave way to an open area, EVA’s eyes lighting up and rejuvenated by the sight.

“Come on!” She smiled, tearing out of Adam’s grasp and running to the edge of the water, a lake, “We made it…”

“Over there!” She pointed at the WIG, tucked in by the shore and scrambling over, almost completely forgetting about her wound whilst she trampered about.

But John wasn’t paying attention, facing a different direction, a far away look with a goal in mind..

“It’s The Boss, isn’t it?” EVA asked after the pause, exchanging a worried glance with Adam, but understanding, “I’ll go get the WIG ready to take off.”

“Snake?” Adam was still concerned, remembering The Boss fondly and knowing how difficult she could prove to be in battle. Something told him John would be safe in the end, but...

“I have to do this,” John mumbled, looking to Adam with one eye.

“I know,” Adam frowned, gripping his pack tightly.

“Come back in one piece, alright?” EVA herself was straining a look, trying to get a more meaningful reaction, “Promise me?”

John regarded her shortly, without an answer, before looking back to Adam, talking to him with just one eye. Adam nodded, turning around slowly.

“We’ll leave those two alone,” He muttered, heading for the WIG with EVA reluctantly following behind.

Adam bit his lip, stepping up to the WIG as his gut wrenched from the sorrow in John’s eye. He looked up to the air, half expecting droplets to fall on him, but there was only the sun.

He turned back around as EVA scampered in, starting to mess around with the dials, but John, like the rain, was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Poor Snake for what's gonna happen next... I'm probably not going to describe the Boss' fight, maybe just sprinkles of it, we'll see!


	21. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slithering, like a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye Voyevoda, The Legend, The Mercury Lady, The Mother

“To make the world one again.”

That was all she wanted. Staring at her apprentice in front of her, a companion of hers for so long, a man she believed in since the very beginning. The white petals decorating the air around them, stirred up when she used the Davy Crockett, as that same man looked at her with despair, hurt, betrayal, sadness, sorrow.

“The world used to be whole,” She explained, looking away from the one eye, “But with the end of the Second World War, the Philosophers began to fight amongst themselves.”

“And the world was torn apart.”

* * * * *

“What was that?” EVA asked, looking over to Adam with wide eyes, the WIG trembling from the aftershock.

“An explosion?” Adam looked out the window, catching specks of fire flittering across the air, “Hmm.”

EVA frowned, sitting at the cockpit silently until now. She turned to Adam, who regarded her coldly with distant eyes. They looked away.

“How do you think he’s doing?” EVA asked, a bit of a strain in her voice.

“The Boss is tough,” Adam chose his words carefully, restricting emotion to avoid revealing his worries, “But I think Snake can do this.”

“Does he have to?”

“That’s not something we can decide,” Adam shook his head. The Philosophers never told him much about The Boss, and he only heard the legends about her before working alongside her. Even then, she was always so guarded - he knew very little of her history, the info on her Cobra Unit much more readily available.

Adam held his pack, opening it carefully to pull out a folder, the folder of all his info. He looked through it carefully, settling his eyes on The Pain, The Fear, The End, and The Fury. Each with their own separate slip of data. Photos littered within the folds, and he picked them out, trying to catch The Boss in any of them, seeing her occasionally gloomy face. The Joy, she was called, Joy for battle. But each picture he found of her never reflected that.

He sighed, straightening the pile of information in front of him, looking over the same picture, trying to think about what could possibly be happening outside.

But then his eye caught something. He lifted the photograph up, staring with wide eyes.

* * * * *

“I gave birth on the field of battle,” She whispered, her eyes softening and recalling the sweet memories of her past as Snake listened diligently, like he did everything, “A beautiful, baby boy.”

She smiled, eyes crinkling in joy before immediately turning to a frown.

“But my child was snatched away from me,” She gritted her teeth, pain sneaking up her chest, “By the Philosophers.”

She tore at her black overcoat, tossing it behind her before yanking at her jacket, exposing the snaking scar across her body.

“Look at this scar,” She demanded, watching as Snake’s eye grew wide, a strange thought flickering through him, “This is proof that I was once a mother.”

“I gave up my body, and my child, for my country,” She sighed, wondering how much exactly of her sweet son’s life she’d missed before recently, how much he really knew of her, and what he must be thinking right now.

“There is nothing left inside me now,” Her voice cracked, looking up to Snake with empty eyes, “Nothing at all.”

“No hatred, not even regret,” Her voice was almost monotonous as Snake traced the scar. She knew he had heard of it. She wondered if he pieced it together.

“And yet sometimes, at night,” Her voice strained again, lifting an arm to the scar, “I can still feel the pain creeping up inside me.”

“Slithering through my body, like a snake.”

That was it, Snake’s eye wider as he knew. His lip trembled, and he looked behind him, panicking just a little bit.

“That’s right,” She smiled, shaking her head with a sigh.

“That’s right.”

* * * * *

“There were only four Cobras with us, right?” Adam gulped, still squinting at the photograph, a dull colored ink.

“Not including The Boss,” EVA shrugged, not even looking in his direction, her mind wandering elsewhere.

But Adam stared at the man, the man in the photograph, a man he had seen before, just a while back. He turned the photograph around, reading the list of names he had already read before, suddenly acknowledging a new scribble that wasn’t there last.

The Sorrow. The “Spirit Medium Soldier”. The Man in the Rain.

* * * * *

“Thanks for listening to me,” Liquid traced down her cheek, spilling from her eyes, a strange feeling, like rain, “I feel.. content.”

“Snake…” Her apprentice, her comrade, her friend.

She twisted around, grabbing the radio from her belt and barking into it.

“Commence the operation,” She hissed before securing the radio again, and slowly turning back around.

“I raised you,” She started, looking far away at him, “I loved you. I’ve given you weapons, taught you techniques, endowed you with knowledge. There is nothing more for me to give you.”

“All that’s left for you to take, is my life. By your own hands.”

“One must die. And one must live. One victory, one defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight.”

“It is our destiny.”

She looked right at him, right at the single eye her son had spared, the other taken unwillingly.

“The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss,” She explained, “And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle.”

“But you don’t have to fight it alone,” She smiled, watching Snake solemnly, before straightening again.

“But for this moment,” Was her hardened face, lifting her weapon into the air, staring right at him, “I’ll give you 10 minutes.”

“In 10 minutes, MiGs will come and bomb the hell out of this place.”

Snake flinched, the wealth of information that was thrown at him swirling and clouding his thoughts, All he felt was worry, sadness, unwillingness.

“If you can beat me in less than 10 minutes,” She smirked, a similar smirk that Snake had already seen before, several times, on a different person he cared for, “You’ll be able to escape in time.”

“With your ‘friends’, of course,” She looked sideways at him, the smirk flickering knowingly as she loaded her weapon, clicking the ammo onto its bottom. Snake took a step backward, steadying himself as they glared each other down.

“Let’s make this the greatest 10 minutes of our lives, Jack.”

“Boss,” Snake gruffed, not at all wishing for this.

“You’re a soldier,” She gritted her teeth, tensing her arms and preparing, “Finish, your, mission! Prove your loyalty!”

“Face me.”

* * * * *

Adam scrambled for his things, catching EVA’s curious attention unwillingly, but it didn’t matter at this point. He looked through his books, a plethora of information that he had somehow managed to cram into the pack. He was almost as messy as John was, at this point.

His eyes read through lines after lines of text, fearing that he had little to no time, but nothing came up.

Until he found one thin, small book. Hand written, a book he had never seen before.

He stretched through the pages, information about this psychic, this man whom he had seen.

Dead.

How? How could he have been dead if Adam had seen the man before?

But no, he wasn’t really “seen”, Adam bit his lip, recalling the hazy image in the damp rain, the clear eyes staring at him with a small smile. A figure that blended into the environment, blurred, intangible.

But who, and why was he here? There was something missing, something this little journal neglected to inform Adam about.

Defeated, he shoved the book back into the pack, rustling the contents that The Boss had placed in there. The tracker, the _Legacy_ , and the book, no doubt. But why?

What did she want Adam to know?

He dragged a finger over the spine, trying to collect his thoughts, before another thing caught his eye. The tape.

The cassette tape nestled amongst the objects in the bag. Labeled - for Adamska and Jack.

Adam stared at it, the simple little device. He couldn’t tell for sure, but something told him that everything he needed to know was on the film.

And he just had to wait if-

 _When_ John could come back.

* * * * *

“Take this,” She lifted the fake Legacy with a small tinge of humor. The fake, useless. She knew Adamska had the original, but there was no point in keeping the fake upon her person. Perhaps it would be a buffer for the chinese Agent, just in case.

“Keep it safe,” She smiled at Jack, standing over her with the most sorrowful eye. He reached a shaky hand downward, plucking the fake Legacy from her hand before unceremoniously shoving it into his pocket, eye still focused on her, kneeling down to face her closer.

“It’s our only hope,” She shook her head, referring to the real Legacy, soon to be shared amongst her two loves, staring up into the sky, framed by Jack’s face. She lifted her arm, handing her weapon over to Jack.

“A Patriot,” He observed with a grumbling voice, “Why are you giving me this?”

She held out a hand, reaching for his leg, feeling him there as her eyes started to flicker out of sight.

“Jack,” She gasped, the pain on her chest starting to be unbearable, bursting, “Or should I say… Snake.”

“You’re a wonderful man,” She chuckled, sighing as a shudder crept through her body.

“Kill me. Kill me now.”

“Do it,” Her cracked voice rang through Jack’s ears, prickling through his neck as he stood, reluctantly, lifting the Patriot with a shaky hand, pointing it at her, the eyes that stared back.

“There’s only room for one Boss,” She was gasping, fluttering eyes, “And one Snake.”

He stood there, silently, watching. His finger flickered, and all he could see was red.

* * * * *

Adam jerked his head upward, turning to EVA who was still so very silent.

“Did you hear that?” He whispered, the loud noise ringing through his ears.

“What?” EVA turned around, distracted, before ignoring him again.

Adam licked his lips, a cold sweat running through him. It was a gunshot, loud, right in his ears.

But he was safe, unharmed, a gun nowhere near his person aside from those holstered in his belts.

So he settled back down in his seat, trying to calm down. He didn’t know why he was so twitchy, nervous all of a sudden. He felt like something was taken from him, something important.

A quick survey of his pack made sure he had all the important items for the mission, and a quick look to EVA reflected the knowledge that nothing was stolen…

But as the silence droned on, the sound of that gunshot kept reverberating, tightening his gloves, making him swallow the dryness in his mouth.

He couldn’t handle it, standing up suddenly to take a breath of air, escape from the cold metal of the enclosure around him.

Adam stomped out, not even grabbing EVA’s attention who still sat silently in the WIG. He reached the door, almost colliding with another person.

“Jo-” Adam started, stopping his exclamation of relief once he caught the horror in the one eye of the man in front of him. Red, almost on the brink of tears, a look he never thought would have shown on John’s face.

Adam didn’t move, holding his breath as they looked at each other. John was searching his face, trying to find something.

“You’re alive,” Adam whispered, relieved.

“No,” John only choked back, lip trembling before he grit his teeth, closing his mouth into a tight line. Adam’s heart clenched as he saw the man in front of him, suffering in much more painful way than any kind of torture.

He lifted a tentative hand, not wanting to ruin the moment, but Adam needed to make sure John was there, in front of him, and not a misty image in the air.

John turned his face to meet the hand, accepting the gesture upon the red glove, closing his eye and sighing a long drawn out breath, shuddering, but alive.

Physically, alive. But the scrunched brow and twitching of his face relayed the true death John was facing.

“SNAKE?” EVA shouted, interrupting, and scrambling over. Adam tore his hand from John, leaving him to react a little shocked at EVA’s louder greeting, “You’re okay!”

John shook his head, unclenching his fist. Adam caught the flash of a red flower petal before the fingers closed again.

“Let’s just go,” He murmured, turning away from ADAM and EVA, looking out from the door.

EVA bit her lip, concerned, and a little frightened. She looked to Adam with a bit of a plea, but he merely shook his head. Not now.

EVA lowered her head, turning back to the cockpit and switching a few dials, starting up the WIG.

“Ready to go?” She asked, a low voice devoid of any emotion.

There was no response from any of her companions, so she kept going, firing up the engine as the turbines emitted flame, dousing the air with heat as they started to move. Ready to leave this place, and leave everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;(


	22. First Step to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_LONG CHAPTER_**  
>   
> 
> Time to try and deviate from the sad feels with a little a l o n e t i m e, with EVA finally knowing her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was trying to find a decent way to split this up since it's a little longer than the other chapters, but I couldn't! SO JUST TAKE IT!

“Aren’t you going to say something to him?” EVA whispered, eyes still on the skies they traversed through.

Adam had joined her in the cockpit, leaving John to stew in his own thoughts in the area behind them, alone, figuring he needed time for himself. Adam looked at her, unsure.

“I have to fly,” EVA muttered, hands on the wheel, “I don’t think either of you can do that as well as I can.”

“Believe me, I’d rather be the one back there consoling him.”

“He doesn’t need consoling,” Adam grumbled, shaking his head, “We can’t just interrupt _Snake_.”

“What, so he can sit around depressed for the entire flight?” EVA scolded him with a tap of her finger, “I can tell you’re a good friend of his, go do something about that.”

Adam didn’t answer, tossing a sad look behind him, seeing John with his head in his hands, clawing at his own hair, the occasional rub of his face.

“I’m giving you the chance,” EVA promised, looking to Adam with a glint of humor.

“Why?” Adam rolled his eyes, “Is this some ploy you have for getting me to ruin my relationship with _Snake_?”

“Oh please,” EVA huffed, “If I had a plan for that it’d be a lot more elaborate, believe me.”

Adam let a small chuckle, recovering from it with a forced cough.

“I want to thank you,” EVA said plainly, looking down to her side, “It feels a lot better, you know. I think I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“No organ ruptures,” Adam announced, “It was a simple fix.”

“I don’t think Snake nor I would have done as good a job,” EVA shrugged, looking friendly for once, “So get back there. It’s not about you or me, it’s about making sure Snake is alright.”

“Ah,” Adam fiddled with his gloves, feeling like a teenager gossiping about his crushes, “I don’t…”

“Fine,” EVA sang, “I guess we’ll never find out which one he likes best.”

“I’m prettier, anyway.”

Adam frowned, extremely offended. He might not have considered himself to be “pretty”, but this confrontation was a blow to his pride regardless. He shot a look at EVA with a furrowed brow.

“Care to disagree?” EVA was smirking, her lashes rivaling Ocelot’s. He turned away from her, muttering something under his breath. She knew that getting to his sense of self would trigger a reaction.

“I guess I’ll have to go back there,” She whimsied, flicking a switch to keep the plane steady and moving to get up.

“Sit,” Ocelot gruffed, standing up instead with his hands folded. She smiled as he left the cockpit, his silly little spurs clicking and announcing his arrival to Snake.

Though, EVA sat thinking, returning to her drive and un-switching the cruise, she wasn’t sure why she did that.

EVA didn’t really think Snake was into men - he was always a little dense, not in tune with the outside world. He was likely a lot more traditional than either of them, so she didn’t fear the thought of Snake and Ocelot “hitting it off”.

Maybe she felt a little guilty from being difficult around Ocelot, especially after he patched her up.

Ocelot seemed to be a decent guy - maybe not as a Major, flaunting about with his weird gun gestures at everyone, a grimace on his face almost always judging. But, he was child at heart, EVA assumed. No harm in letting him get more connected with his hero, right? The poor guy never knew his parents, so he needs someone to look up to.

EVA leaned back into her chair, wondering on what there was left for her to do. Her mission was to get the Legacy anyway, so she shouldn’t get so attached to Snake. She bit her lip, aware of her own fluttering heart, a recent development within her that frankly frightened her a tad.

The Boss had told her she would give the Legacy over to Snake, safekeeping, until the two of them return to America and hand it over. Obviously, EVA wasn’t planning on doing that.

It pained her, to try and find a way to weasel the funds away from Snake, but that was her job. The Boss, a strong figure that EVA found herself respecting more and more, stuck with her mission the entire way through, sacrificing almost everything, including personal feelings.

EVA figured, she should do the same.

Snake looked up, watching as Adam took careful steps forward. He dragged his fingers down his face, straightening up his back. Adam stopped.

“Uh,” He breathed, awkward, shuffling a little. He had approached with a scowl on his face, likely from a bad interaction with EVA. Snake sighed, he had hoped they would get along a little better.

But Adam’s face turned into concern as soon as they met eyes. Snake shook himself, gathering himself up. It was no use worrying others. What’s done was done.

“What is it?” Snake murmured, unable to muster much else of a conversation.

Adam strode over again, passing Snake and reaching his right side, his heel tapping, trying to make a decision. Snake nodded down to the seat, trying to look a little more approachable. It was difficult, he’d be honest.

But Adam sat down, close, brushing his uniform upon Snake’s right arm. A little warm.

“I don’t really have anything to say,’ Adam admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Snake shook his head, slowly, before turning to look back at Adam. He bit his lip, recalling the precious information The Boss had told him, or at least, hinted at him.

He could see the same cheekbones, the same light blonde hair, the same pale eyes.

Adam caught him staring, but his own eyes were stuck between affection, and confusion. Snake realized his own face must be one of scrutinizing.

“How much do you know about her?” Snake asked, swallowing an empty mouth.

“About The-” Adam sounded uncomfortable.

“Yes.”

“Not much,” Adam’s eyes read invisible words, but they lingered on something. He was thinking, something stuck in his mind.

“She gave me something,” Adam leaned over, picking up his pack from the floor, the pack he’d been dragging along the entire trip with them, acting as if it was a part of him, refusing to leave it behind, “Some _things_.”

Snake wanted to grab it out of Adam’s hands, but common decency and unwillingness to offend his friend stopped him.

“There’s this book,” Adam lifted a small, light blue notebook, lifting it into Snake’s sight, “I don’t know why she gave it to me.”

“What’s in it?” Snake asked, an eye curious to the scratched up covers, slightly dingy pages. He recognized The Boss’ handwriting, and all he wanted to do was read it himself.

“It’s about, a fifth Cobra Unit,” Adam shook his head.

Snake was silent. He knew what it was about.

“Didn’t you ask me about another Cobra Unit?” Adam looked to Snake, never forgetting anything, “This can’t be a coincidence. And I saw-”

Adam trailed off, lost words unspoken.

“I did,” Snake searched the confusion in Adam’s face, wondering how much he knew of his own background.

“Did you… meet? The other unit?” Adam flickered his eye to John’s, “The Sorrow?”

 _The Sorrow was the father_.

Snake leaned back into his chair, remembering the haunting vision upon the brink of death he experienced. The moment after his jump into the river, the moment before the waterfall, the moment of shade and mystery behind this one person who was always following the rain.

“I did,” Snake admitted, massaging his neck.

“But he’s dead,” Adam argued with a grit of his teeth, “For at least two years now.”

“I know,” Snake muttered.

“How,” Adam sighed, narrowed eyes and a scrunched brow thinking.

“You’ve seen him too, haven’t you?” Snake could tell - Adam wouldn’t be so worked up over something if he himself was first hand experiencing something.

“The Spirit Medium Soldier,” Adam nodded, “I saw him back at the Shagohod. After Volgin died.”

“I think some people stay behind,” Snake looked out window of the WIG, a foolish attempt to try and find The Sorrow, “And given how gifted this man was as a psychic… well.”

“I don’t understand,” Adam hardly seemed to be paying attention, “Why would-”

“Wait, when did you see him?” He turned to look at Snake, entirely curious.

“I, uh,” Snake was cautious, “I almost died. During the mission.”

“When?” Adam leaned closer, a hand on Snake’s arm before withdrawing, thinking it was still too awkward to do anything “intimate”. Snake almost smiled, he wouldn’t have minded. It would have been welcome after the ordeals today.

But Snake didn’t want to tell Adam it was when he told him to jump. It would just add to the list of things Adam might feel guilty about.

“When you were tortured?” Adam frowned, flashing eyes, “Volgin?”

“Ah,” Snake sighed, settling with that, “Yeah.”

“I felt… something in there too,” Adam looked away, returning to his confusing thoughts, “What does this mean?”

Snake knew what it meant. Or at least, he could only imagine.

The Sorrow. The Boss. The Major. A family.

Snake’s heart wrenched as he thought of The Boss again, but he had to, her son sitting right next to him, her son wanting to hug him, he could tell.

Snake figured that their family had some unfinished business together. It all came down to The Boss. It always did. He looked over to her son, wondering if he even had to right to divulge the information to him.

“What else is in that pack?” Snake paused, eye flickering to the bag. Adam held it closer, making Snake feel a little hurt. Surely they had reached a point of complete trust within the other?

But Adam was looking back to the cockpit, watching EVA.

“I’ll tell you later,” He promised, securing the pack closed, which made Snake all the more curious. But, there was a time for everything.

“Still don’t like her?” Snake sighed, looking with a lecture on his tongue.

“I thought I could warm up to her,” Adam shrugged, seemingly unwilling to admit even that much, “But she’s still really arrogant.”

“She’s a lot like you, you know,” Snake smiled, referring to their likeness in brash actions, excitement in their hobbies, their line of work, the way they both seemed to want Snake’s attention. He wasn’t _that_ dense. At least, not anymore.

“She thinks she’s prettier,” Adam frowned with a huff, apparently unaware that he had said that out loud, a little too loudly, unfortunately causing EVA herself to whip her head around, a similar smirk that they two of them also seemed to share - though hers had a little more slyness to Adam’s smirk of challenge.

“It’s because I am,” She snarked, looking over to Snake with a wink, “Don’t you agree?”

Adam scoffed after rolling his eyes, but also turned to Snake, a raised brow.

He swallowed, flickering between the two blondes, EVA at the cockpit to his left, and Adam sitting to his right, each of their expressions turning into one of more disapproval as the seconds of Snake’s silence went by.

“My mentor just died,” Snake slumped down, using that as a scapegoat. He was still horribly depressed, without a doubt, over it, but it was better than trying to say something that would offend the one who knew the truth, or the one who was actually flying the aircraft.

Adam shot EVA a glare of “this isn’t over you know”, to which EVA laughed, turning her attention back to the WIG.

He felt a little guilty now, making a stupid fuss over something so insignificant, almost as if he was diminishing John’s feelings over what he was forced to go through.

That being said, The Sorrow was still a conundrum to him, and something Adam wanted to bring up again in the future. He looked back down to his pack, thinking again back to the cassette tape waiting to be heard. Perhaps when they both listen to that, Adam would be able to find all the answers to the questions he couldn’t even begin to ask.

So for now, Adam should leave John simmer on his own. He knew he should have just done that in the first place instead of creating more wonders for Adam to struggle on. He was about to get up and return to the cockpit, but remembered EVA’s sly grin ready to flash at him again, so he stayed.

Instead, Adam reached a careful hand over to John’s resting it on his arm encouragingly. John turned back to Adam, accepting the gesture, and nudged his shoulder close to Adam, sighing deeply. He was still upset, Adam could easily see that, but EVA was right for once - it would be better for John to have company.

He had a silly smile suddenly after looking up to EVA who shot a glance back at them. She was a little suspicious, obviously not thinking Adam would have stayed this long by John’s side, and she could see that their arms were entwined.

Adam knelt his head closer, a little mischievous this time, an affectionate nuzzle of his nose on John’s cheek. Thankfully, he didn’t push Adam away, instead only sighing into it.

Adam listened to his breathing, low, soft, clouding next his face, peaceful. He lifted his face a little, half lidded eyes regarding John's only eye.

They stared at each other for a bit, Adam’s heart thumping in his chest, watching as John’s eye left the stupor of depression he was in.

Before John could move his face closer, an expression long due that felt almost right for the moment, tempting lips, Adam pulled away, sitting coldly next to John without a look.

"A few more hours," EVA had turned back to look at them, Adam feeling he made the right choice to have a good view of the cockpit. He could have fun with this, tease the two of them a little. John teased with a kiss, EVA teased with the truth. John himself might not have been so aware - funny how that was, given his expertise in a different kind of awareness.

John had whipped his head back around, seeing EVA squint at them.

"Uh, right, thanks," John gruffed as EVA turned back around, eyes on the skies.

John gave a look to Adam, a face of a guilty man almost caught red-handed, confused. John wasn’t the type to initiate an embrace, and the one he just attempted was a spur of the moment, even more difficult for John to process right now. Adam stifled a chuckle.

"Soon-to-be-infamous Snake," Adam teased, "Can't tell when someone's looking."

"I could say the same about you back in Tselinoyarsk," John huffed, light-heartedly of course.

"Oh yeah?" Adam murmured, leaning forward again, hand guiding John's face into his, kissing him gently. John pressed his lips eagerly, not having kissed him since the quick and rushed embrace back before the Shagohod, relishing Adam's softer lips and kitten licks.

Unfortunately this too was short-lived, as Adam pulled away sharply. Instinctively, John turned back around, EVA staring with suspicious eyes.

"What are you doing?" John asked, a little more impolitely than intended.

"I could ask the same about you two," She narrowed her eyes.

"Talking," John shrugged.

"About what?"

"Guns and CQC," Adam spoke up, shooting EVA an unimpressed, casual and pompous scowl. Expertly crafted, John thought. No wonder he was the spy out of the two of them.

EVA, a spy herself, may have seen through it, but John saw no indication as she rolled her eyes, returning to her duty of flying the WIG.

But she knew something was up. She didn't think they would be talking about 'guns and CQC' in such hushed and low voices, especially after the heaviness of The Boss, immediately looking at her with defensive eyes whenever she turned around. EVA might have to be a little more sneaky.

Her ears picked up a few more whispers, soft and gentle. Too gentle. She gave a quick little look.

Ocelot was whispering in Snake's ears, eyes half closed and a cheeky smirk on his face, extremely close to Snake. EVA turned her attention back to the sky, peeved.

Were they gossiping about her? Like two little children? After she had been dutily driving this aircraft without complaint for several hours already, the nerve of them! Especially Ocelot, who she imagined was starting it all. Maybe he was trying to turn Snake away from EVA, How dare he, after she was so gracious to let Ocelot have a smidgen of a chance with Snake!

She grimaced, but with humor, because Ocelot hadn't caught her that time. If she was careful, she could turn around again and maybe catch a phrase or two. EVA peeked out once more.

She whirled her head back around after her quick glance. Were they just..

She peeked again, watching in a shocked awe as Ocelot and Snake were... Kissing? 

It couldn't be, Ocelot and.. Snake?

But… Snake didn’t…. He didn’t like men…

EVA could still hardly believe what she was seeing, Ocelot's gloved hand stroking Snake's cheek, a finger dragging at his beard, their lips playing with each other, heads swaying in tune to a perfect rhythm. Maybe if she kept staring, to make sure. A little longer. It must be a dream, right?

Ocelot's eye flickered up a tad, causing EVA to whirl back to face the sky, biting her lip awkwardly. _Uh oh_.

John looked at Adam, then back to the rigid back EVA had.

 _Did she_... John whispered through the side of his mouth.

 _I don't know_ , Adam responded with a fake gulp. He wanted EVA to see. Show off to her, show her who was REALLY in charge, _She might have_.

 _She isn't saying anything_.

 _I hope she doesn't_ , Adam lied with a scrunch his lips, having a little too much fun. If only EVA would turn around...

"So that's how you block the incoming side sweep," John gruffed, out loud.

"Is there a way for the enemy to counter?" Adam pouted, raising his eyes in interest, though mainly for show.

"You'll have to block their arm before it connects, and move in at the same time."

"What if an enemy does the same thing?"

"Only when you're standing relaxed, hands limp-"

Adam was grinning at John on the brink of laughter. He realized how little sense their conversation made.

 _What the hell are they talking about?!_ EVA asked herself, utterly baffled by the events occurring behind her. It was so much to digest, EVA going through the entire mission in Tselinoyarsk and trying to recall moments that showed their intimacy. She had led her entire belief up to this point that it was unrequited, Snake completely unaware of Ocelot’s obsession.

If they'd just go back to kissing, she could maybe understand it better. She flickered her eyes to them with a small turn of the head.

They were only sitting there awkwardly, eyes on EVA. A little twinge of success was felt, feeling as though she won some sort of battle on who knows what. Though she wasn't going to admit she caught them, it would be a very awkward conversation, so she turned back around, shaking her head. It probably didn’t happen, she tried to persuade herself.

 _I don't think she saw_ , Adam concluded, a cautious whisper to John

 _Maybe if you keep an eye on her_ John tried persuading, moving his mouth an inch away from Adam's.

 _Sorry, John_ , Adam smirked, finding it funny that it was John now who was trying, _I'm not going to enjoy kissing you if I'm looking at EVA the whole time_.

 _Maybe we should switch_ , John suggested, a small peck on the lips.

Adam frowned, _I like that option even less - I don't want to be kissing you at all if you're going to be looking at her_.

 _Oh, uh, right_.

But Adam kept a quick eye on EVA, heart racing not only from John being so close to Adam, but because he wanted to really show EVA what for.

And there was his chance, EVA looking at them with a narrowed eye.

So Adam moved forward teasingly, wrapping his arms around John's neck, letting John push into a kiss, pushing him into the side wall. His hand grabbed at his head, fingers through John's hair, guiding John through their embrace, eyes scrunched up and a furrowed brow in a passionate concentration, breathing in John's kisses, pulling with his lips.

EVA caught all of that via a few quick glances, checking up on them, feeling as though she was peeping, an outsider. Normally, EVA would take offense to that if she wasn't on a spying mission, but instead she kept sneaking a few peeks, not interrupting.

She realized Ocelot was looking at her, briefly, a sinister grin as Snake and he mashed mouths. Cheeky, as if saying 'That's right, EVA, he chose me'.

EVA turned back around without another glance back. Furious. Jealous. Thinking. Realizing. How was she going to get the Legacy from Snake now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing fluff, even if it was short in this one :)) A few more chapters to go, smut imminent, maybe two or three chapters left max....
> 
> HELL, I DON'T WANT TO LET GO OF THIS AU
> 
> I REALLY LIKE IT...
> 
> But obviously I can't really keep it up, it's gotta end...
> 
> or maybe I can keep going, open up another continuation...? I'm not sure yet! Ideas are welcome!
> 
> I was thinking of maybe keeping it up into a quick domestic life (one and a half chapters as intro), and moving over to the events before/during/after portable ops? Just start another fic, like a "book 2" of some sort, I don't even know gosh uGH


	23. A Mission to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADAM and EVA
> 
> Now just ADAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye EVA! -waves furiously- NICE KNOWING YA! GET OUTTA HERE!
> 
> no but really I like her, but Bosselot otp so..........

The WIG skid across the runway with a rickety thump, screeching tires that woke Adam sharply.

He grunted, rubbing his face with his gloves, and looked down to see John still fast asleep, leaning against his shoulder, eyebrow furrowed in a concentrated dream. He had a frown.

It would be a while before John could fully recover after Tselinoyarsk, if at all, Adam thought upsettingly. He reached his hand up to John’s neck, about to wake him.

“Let him sleep a little longer,” EVA spoke up, turning her face around to the two of them, leaning back into the chair, “It’s been a long day.”

Adam shrugged, detaching himself from John’s grip. He was a deep sleeper it seemed, completely out cold. Stretching a bit, he reached down to finally drink from his glass of water - they had been in the air for nearly 10 hours, and they had left close to the end of the day. All they had was water and a few snacks to eat, so Adam was certainly feeling a little peckish.

But he stopped, not feeling well enough emotionally to even bother with water. He was thirsty, absolutely, but his throat clenching didn’t want to swallow anything. Adam just wanted this entire moment to pass, and have a chance to listen to that tape.

His eyes traced John’s face. Their kissing before was a welcome break from the heavy air of The Boss’ passing, but eventually within the 10 hours, the depression came back into John.

“Go get clearance,” EVA swiveled back in her chair suddenly, taking Adam out if his thoughts, “I’ve got to settle the WIG down.”

“Is that necessary?” Adam narrowed his eyes.

“A Russian Aircraft and two Russian ‘soldiers’ plopping into American territory, from a secret mission,” EVA huffed, “Yes.”

Adam had already thought the Philosophers were waiting for them, but EVA did have a point, especially given that they had not factored EVA into the equation, and it was her aircraft.

So he leaned over and grabbed his pack protectively, exiting the WIG in search for someone to greet them.

As soon as Ocelot stepped out, his spurs ringing with each jut of the foot, EVA sprung into action.

She rushed towards Snake, shifting through his clothes, careful not to let the drugged man drop to the floor. She had to be quick, as EVA had no idea what to expect outside the plane. Ocelot, the GRU major, might cause enough of a distraction from the American officials before moving in on her.

EVA shuffled into one of Snake’s pockets, pulling out the precious, precious data her entire mission had her pining after. She breathed out, eyeing the nuggets of information within the clear case. The Philosopher’s Legacy.

She would have laughed, settling Snake back down to continue his forced rest, eyeing the glasses of water next to him. Ocelot hadn’t touched his, she noticed, which had made her panic a slight during the end of their flight, trying to find a better way to obtain the Legacy.

But, Ocelot fell for the clearance bit, so she was satisfied.

EVA hid the Legacy into her jacket, ready to leave once and for all. Looking down, she caught sight of Snake’s tormented face, likely dreaming something else horrific about The Boss. EVA bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.

So she knelt down, carefully, planting a kiss on Snake’s cheek. Maybe Ocelot had Snake’s full attention, she came to accept with a stab to her heart for some reason, but EVA wanted to at least leave a reminder of what they could have had.

EVA didn’t really like Snake anyway, so…

Or…

She sighed. Who was she _really_ trying to fool?

She got back up, hands at her hips, chuckling to herself. She, Tatyana, EVA, the artiste in “sleeper agency”, getting herself all worked up over one man.

So she stepped out of the WIG, a rejuvenated spring in her step. She liked having her mystery, what good would it do to divulge everything to Snake?

She had a mission anyway.

* * * * *

Adam returned to the WIG after consulting with a few workers. They had not expected the Russian craft, as EVA had predicted, but Adam made a quick call to a few people, ready to pick them up. It would be a few hours until they arrived, so Adam had some time to kill.

Adam stepped into the craft to see John slightly in different position than he was before, and EVA missing.

Cursing under his breath for being stupid enough to even leave those two alone, especially after Adam had taunted EVA earlier, Adam rushed to John’s side, still fast asleep.

“John,” Adam gruffed, a little loudly, “Wake up.”

He pat his cheek, tossing his head a little, but nothing. Adam frowned, carefully and with shaking hands, checked for his pulse, any sign of breathing.

He exhaled a large sigh of relief after feeling the soft thumps under his fingers, and took a good look at John. Another shake, still nothing.

Adam grimaced, standing up with anger and looking around the WIG for any sign of where EVA went. He knew this was her doing, who else?

He stomped over to the cockpit, looking for anything she left behind.

There, a tossed away and crumbled piece of paper. Adam reached over, yanking it from the floor and opening it - specks of powder still littered on the surface. He whirled around, eyeing the glasses of water, John’s cup empty.

Adam was furious, about to leave himself in search of the sloppy _bitch_ , daring to drug John for her own gain, and even being so disoriented to leave behind evidence!

But Adam stopped, looking behind him, watching John sleep with his clothes disheveled, a few pockets unturned. He smiled, grinned, then chuckled.

Shaking his head, Adam walked over and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up on his own, patting his own pack with the _real_ Legacy inside. EVA managed to dispose of herself without Adam’s help, and she would have a lot of explaining to do once she got back to China.

* * * * *

Snake coughed, his mouth dry despite all the water he consumed during their flight. He jerked up, shaking himself from the sleep, extremely disturbed.

It was an uncomfortable one, one that left him still swirling in the muddled and confusing dreams. Faces that kept appearing, mainly that of The Boss, and-

“Ah, John,” Adam was next to him, his own face bright, “You’re up.”

“That was not a normal nap,” John grumbled, rubbing at his temples. He looked around, squinting at his surroundings. He was still in the WIG, it seemed, but they had landed.

“Where are we?” He drolled, then looked towards the cockpit, “Where’s EVA?”

“We’re in America, waiting to be picked up by our benefactors. And as for EVA, when I went outside to send a few calls, she left,” Adam smirked, getting up and straightening his uniform, “For the Chinese.”

“What?” John frowned, struggling to stand up to Adam, who met him with a humored face, “Why?”

“She was never one of us in the first place,” Adam looked to the cockpit, “I take it she thought her mission was over.”

“I thought she would have wanted to stay with us,” John was disappointed, he really was. EVA would have been a good friend of his if they weren't on a mission. That being said, he then was reminded of something, and quickly searched his person.

“She took the Legacy!” John growled, running to the door of the WIG and looking out. Adam was laughing, whirling John around in a baffled expression.

“She’s long gone now,” Adam shook his head, watching John with a glint in his eye.

“Why are you so upbeat about that?” John lifted hand to his head, preparing for an imminent headache. After everything, with Volgin, the mission, The Boss, EVA just went and took away the Legacy, something America no doubt wanted for themselves.

Adam smiled, patting the seat next to him, “I think it’s time I tell you about ADAM.”

“You’re Adam,” John said plainly, blinking as Adam chuckled at him again.

“Sit,” Adam pouted, “This will take a while, and we have the time before the Philosophers join us.”

“The Philosophers,” John repeated with a furrowed brow, but joined Adam anyway, looking expectantly at him.

Adam reached into his pack, pulling out a small case.

“That’s the Legacy!” John was shocked, reaching out and taking it, looking it over, “Did _you_ take it?”

“I had it all along,” Adam explained, jerking his thumb to the cockpit, “EVA stole a fake one, planted there by me and The Boss.”

“What are you talking about,” Maybe it because John was still groggy from his sleep, but he wasn’t understanding. A fake? The Boss and Adam working together? Since when?

Adam smiled at John’s confusion, folding his fingers together.

“I never got a chance to tell you,” He explained, “We were always interrupted whenever we were alone, and half the time EVA was there.”

John sit back, looking expectant.

“I was an NSA codebreaker, coded ADAM, that much is true,” Adam tilted his head, thinking of where to start, “I did ‘defect’ to the Soviet Union, but ‘defect’ might not be the right word.”

“I was tasked to spy on the KGB and GRU, a triple agent as it were. My real mission was under the Philosophers - they’re the ones who really raised me.”

“The Boss told me about them,” John grimaced, “She was betrayed by them.”

Adam pouted, “Maybe, but they’re the ones pulling the strings, giving the missions. To you and me.”

John clenched his fists, wanting retribution, but The Boss’ words rang in his ears. _Finish your mission_.

He would, he planned on it. But that was it. After this, he would be done with being a guinea pig for these “Philosophers.”

“Are you, one of them?” John was hesitant. He cared for Adam, a lot, a whole lot, but this information was very suspicious to him.

“No,” Adam shook his head, relieving John, “But just like you, I was given a mission.”

“The reason I was spying under the GRU was that _my_ goal was the Legacy,” Adam pointed to the data in John’s hands, “Then you came along, and the Philosopher’s added to the job, integrating our missions together.”

“The Boss, though,” Adam frowned, “Was a bit of an anomaly in the whole scheme. I was told just like you that she was a traitor to be eliminated, but..”

“We both know that’s not true, is it?”

“She, _was_ a traitor,” John gulped, “She explained herself to me.”

“Then why give me the fake Legacy?” Adam pressed, leaning forward, “Why tell me to switch it out and bring the real one back with you to America?”

John didn’t have an answer, looking to the floor, extremely hurt.

“She left us something,” Adam turned to his bag again, John understanding now why he was so protective of it, “A tape.”

“To Adamska, and Jack-” John paused, almost choking on the written names.

“Yeah,” Adam was a whisper, “I think we should listen to it when we get to a decent place.”

“Why not now?”

“It needs a player that we don’t have in the plane,” Adam shrugged, putting it away, “But I _know_ it has all the answers. Everything The Boss wants the both of us to know.”

“But, The Boss was helping me throughout the entire mission,” Adam’s eyes fluttered in thought, a soft gesture, his lashes batting, “Even then, I tried my best to help _you_. She knew that, and encouraged it.”

“I didn’t have to tend to your wounds, I didn’t have to help you at all once EVA showed up, because all I had to do was secure the Legacy,” John was watching him, making note of the way he talked, just little things, the slight pull of the corner of his mouth, a few pouts here and there, “I took it after you were, tortured. Right then and there I could have just found a plane and left.”

“But you didn’t,” John’s voice was soft, listening intently to Adam’s confessions.

“Right,” Adam chuckled, a small cute little tinge of pink crossing his cheeks

John looked at Adam, watching him. He felt… strange.

“I would have liked it better that you were KGB in the beginning,” John joked, managing a smile.

“Why?” Adam looked curious, his pretty lashes fluttering.

“It makes it seem like I really convinced you to join me,” John chuckled, shaking his head, “Like I thought I could with EVA.”

“Well,” Adam hummed, shuffling, “You know… I didn’t even have to tell you I was a triple agent.”

“Would that have endangered your mission?” John side glanced him.

“The Philosophers never told you about the Legacy, right?” Adam questioned, to which John shook his head, “So I figured they didn’t want you to know about it.”

“You told me anyway.”

“Of course,” Adam leaned back, folding his arms, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You tell me.”

“What is this,” Adam smirked challengingly, leaning forward, “Since when did you get so teasing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John reflected the smirk, his chest feeling light and wonderful, “I'm just glad you telling me the truth.”

EVA never told John anything, and he still felt friendly with her, during the mission of course. And, as much as he cared for The Boss, she still hid her secrets from him, much to his disdain. Even now, he had so many unanswered questions raised by her very son who influenced said questions. To be fair, The Boss likely had her explanation on that curious tape, and John still loved her deeply...

But it didn't change the fact that she left him, and didn't tell him the whole truth yet, unlike Adam in front of him. John was always too trusting of others, and having that trust reciprocated so strongly for once toyed with John’s heart, much like Adam’s eyes were doing right there.

“You _know_ why I stuck around,” He purred, his face close to John’s neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John repeated, not reacting until Adam pressed sweet lips to his skin. John turned his head, prickling against the sensation.

Adam trailed the kiss to his chin, tickling the hairs and moving his gloves to John’s shoulder, keeping him steady, trailing a tongue to caress him.

“When are the Philosopher’s getting here?” John asked, his voice light, eye closed with full attention to Adam nestled in his neck, his tongue dragging and licking.

“Not for a while,” Adam mused, turning to kisses just under John’s chin, “An hour, maybe two.”

“And EVA’s not here now,” John murmured, tilting his head down and meeting Adam’s lips with his own, pressing gently as Adam’s hand stroked John’s cheek.

“No,” Adam pulled away, his beautiful pale blue eyes batting mischievously, the challenging smirk playing on the lips John liked so much, pulling John’s face closer to him until he could feel Adam’s breath on his face.

“No she’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY  
> SMUT IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE VERY NEXT SCENE
> 
> I'm wondering if I should put it in here or not, or make a separate work for it? I don't know... I might just keep it within this work, unless anyone who's reading this really don't want to read smut, since most of the piece didn't have it
> 
> if anyone wants me to open a separate work for the smut so that you don't have to look at it before reading the other stuff, let me know! otherwise, I'mma shove it in the next chapter!


	24. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and Snake G E T IT ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter because it's PLAIN OL SMUT

"Yeah," John sighed into Adam's warm breaths, mixing them, lowering his eye lid as he stared, "Just us."

John tried leaning forward a bit to kiss Adam, but Adam leaned backwards instead, avoiding the embrace with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting at," Adam chuckled, watching John's lips and his eye crinkle in confusion.

"What do you mean?" John tried another kiss, but Adam put a gloved finger between them, blocking the connection.

"What did _you_ mean?" Adam murmured, grinning through his finger.

"Huh?"

"Now that we're alone," Adam teased, lips kissing John through the finger, "What were you going to do about that?"

Something in his voice made John fear being a little embarrassed, so he pulled back to get a good look at Adam, not understanding. He thought he wasn't dense anymore, but...

"I don't know," John tried, not at all knowing how to go about the conversation, "I just meant we can finally, you know. Hug and.. kiss and stuff."

"And stuff," Adam's face turned evilly, lashes flaring over half-lidded eyes, a smirk all across his face.

"Yeah, without fear of EVA or whoever," John felt like he was dumped into a river again.

"To do _stuff_ ," Adam leaned forward again, running his glove through John's hair, the leather snagging just a little.

"Well," John murmured, taking a warm breath from the rigid waters, "Yeah."

"What _stuff_?" Adam questioned with a low whisper, kissing John's neck.

"Do you have any ideas?" John turned it around, not wanting to be the one struggling to make the connection.

"I've had thoughts," Adam's low murmur tickled John's ear, sending shivers through him despite still not really getting it.

"Like what?" John's own voice was plain, curious, but with a small hint of strain at trying to compose himself against Adam's breath on his neck, his fingers toying with his hair, the occasional lick of Adam's tongue.

"We'll find out," Adam promised, bringing his kiss to John's lips, pressing gently and moving in tune with him.

He lowered his hands to John's, guiding them to creep up the sides of Adam's thighs, inching their way to his hips. Adam smirked as John tried to follow up, moving from Adam's guidance and tensing his lone fingers up under Adam's uniform. His warm, rough hand, caressing his skin, dragging fingers.

Adam bit John's lip, though John kept kissing as a response, moving his lips almost ferociously, tongues fighting. John was shoving Adam backward, pressed harshly against the wall, and Adam loved it.

He reached a hand down bravely, gloved fingers grabbing at John's crotch, shivering as he traced the outline of his penis, a foreign object Adam could hardly help but reach out for. He gave it a slow stroke, imagining, he moaned a little.

Unfortunately John pulled away from the kiss with still wet lips, dragging Adam with him.

"John?" Adam asked, searching his eyes, refusing to remove his hand. John didn't as well.

But Adam's was what John was more aware of, his one eye looking down awkwardly to the holding, "Uhm."

"That's uh, what you meant, huh?" John swallowed, his focus entirely on Adam's finger running him up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Adam hummed, tensing his hand over John, acknowledging the way he stiffened against Adam's pets, "But it seems like you're liking it."

"Ah," John inhaled a little sharply as Adam grabbed him a little more roughly, squeezing.

"I've never..." John grumbled instead, trailing off, avoiding Adam's face, who only smiled, seductively, leaning forward, kissing his cheek slowly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Adam murmured, dragging his tongue up John's face, stopping short of the eyepatch, his hand still slowly squeezing.

"Because we can stop if you want," Adam bit his lip awkwardly, shifting eyes to John's own, "I'm not really sure if.. Uh."

John started to laugh as an answer, humored by even Adam fumbling. So he moved his face to reunite their lips, lowering his own hand decisively, sneaking under Adam's belt. His fingers crept under, pressing at Adam's rear, squeezing with a guess, testing. Adam breathed inward suddenly, detaching from the kiss, as he felt a finger circle his entrance.

"Do you want _me_ to stop?" John hummed, grinning, causing a fluster to spread across Adam, seeing his attempt working.

He shook his head quickly, taking a gloved hand to guide John for more access before slamming his mouth into John again, a new kind of excited. He took his hand from John's crotch and reached into his pants, grabbing him directly, wrapping slender fingers around his shaft and squeezing upward.

Almost like a challenge, John grunted a little, stroking his hand down Adam, squeezing his cheeks and rubbing down until he tickled at Adam's balls.

Adam pulled at John's cock, massaging the skin with a finger rubbing at the tip, and pumping slowly, sensually, fingers dancing.

John had to stop his kisses, taking a deep breath and gasping at the pleasure, a new sensation of stinging fire up his front and chest, Adam's slender gloved hand pulling and pushing at his penis. In response, John tensed his own finger, teasing a small push into Adam.

Adam pushed back, giving John entire permission to shove a finger inward, pulsating as Adam pulled at his cock. He then crept two through, without lubrication, thrusting them in and out, his other hand grasping behind Adam's head.

"I'm I doing that right?" John asked, voice low and husky.

"Absolutely," Adam muttered, kissing and silencing John. He trailed his lips down to John's neck, letting out a small moan against the skin, eyes closed as he moved his pumping in unison, fantasizing John taking him rough and raw.

Adam felt his hand could no longer do justice, and yanked once more, bringing John's cock free from his pants. His greedy eyes caught sight of his penis with a lick of his lips, eyeing the curve from a hash of coarse hair, standing at attention, waiting, begging, all he could think about was putting that in him, somewhere.

Adam leaned forward, testing a tongue on the tip before enveloping his mouth around it, pushing until he couldn't.

John's fingers scratched at his head, his fingers in Adam stopping temporarily as Adam moved his head up and down, running his tongue around the shaft, sucking with fervor and relishing the taste.

His fingers held the cock in place, wrapping around the thick base with a small stroke of John's balls as Adam took the entire thing in his mouth, pulling out and going back in. John started his fingers up again, but not as strongly, almost entirely distracted by Adam's mouth. But, as much as Adam found that he loved suctioning off John's penis, another thought crossed his mind. A thought he had before, one that he'd been dying to try out.

He slowed his pace, making sure to coat John with sufficient saliva, giving little licks along the way for good measure, before letting go.

John looked as if he would protest as Adam pulled out of John's grasp before he stood over him, hands on John's chest and hovering over his lap, John's penis between them. Adam tore at John's shirt, revealing his gorgeous muscles.

Adam dove his mouth onto his chest, kissing and swirling a tongue around the strong muscles and John's nipple, lapping and sucking while John ripped at Adam's own uniform.

Adam raised his head to kiss him, lowering his trousers and positioning over John, careful fingers pointing his cock into him, and sitting down with a moan.

His back trickled against the feeling, slowly inching down as far as he could. John's hands gripped at his hips, helping guide him until John's cock was fully enveloped.

Adam pulled from the kisses, taking a few breaths as John pressed his lips on his cheek, his chin, his neck. A kiss at Adam's shoulder and bare chest.

Adam then moved his hips, slowly pulling out, and slowly sitting back down again, closing his eyes with a bite of his lips, his own erection waving a greeting as he moved.

John took Adam into his hand, curious if anything, enjoying the way Adam dug his fingers into John's shoulders as he stroked Adam.

He started to thrust his hips upward each time Adam descended, causing a uniformed rhythm that sent shaking vibrations up Adam's spine, throwing his head back as he focused on the motions, the feel of John's hand pumping him, while the other gripped his waist, helping direct Adam to slam his penis into him. The shaft rubbing and filling Adam up, a thick member stretching him, fucking him.

"Oh, John, fuck," Adam moaned his name over and over, and panted, fingers scratching at John's shoulders before whirling his head back down, and shooting John the most sinful and crooked smirk, eyes staring each other down as John's balls slapped up against Adam, his thrusts getting rougher and stronger, faster, making Adam start to lose himself in the feeling, the extreme pleasure of being rammed by him, repeating his name, groaning his name.

"Adamska-" John came with a small gasp, a little quickly due to their ineptitude at the first time, but something told John they would work it out in the future.

His harsh hands squeezed at Adam's hips, dragging out the thrusts and riding out as his semen splurted inside of Adam. Adam couldn't contain himself either at the new feeling, ejaculating over John's chest, white spray decorating his hand, a nipple, his neck, his beard.

John slowed his thrusts, slick with the aftermath, sighing and dragging his fingers away from Adam's hips. The other hand let go of Adam, wiped some of the semen from his chest, joining the sprays on the fingers, looking at it curiously.

Adam caught John's eye as John lapped it up, white smears on his tongue, causing a shiver up his spine as John stared at him with half lidded eyes, still seductive and with such raw attraction even after they had sex.

John laughed suddenly, dropping his hand with an "I'm not really sure what I'm doing anymore."

Adam leaned forward with a smile, kissing John and sharing the taste, pulling out with his hips until John's now soft penis flopped to the side. Adam stayed there, sitting in his lap as they kissed deeply, hands toying with hair and heads, bare chests breathing against each other.

As some of John's seed trickled out of him, Adam's arms wrapped around his neck, breathing in his scent and twisting their tongues together, he pulled away, slowly, to allow John time to let him go.

"In case it wasn't already obvious, John," Adam murmured, interrupted temporarily with another kiss, "I love you."

John stopped his kissing intrusion to stare at Adam, a little shocked, but of course he already knew.

"Adamska," John tickled his chin, aiming mouths, "I..."

"Well," John gulped, wondering if he could say it, "Adam.."

But he watched Adam's face, analyzing his features and recalling each moment they've shared together over the course of their mission.

"I guess," John murmured, touching his forehead to Adam, but not before lowering his bandanna, letting it hand loosely around his neck with a fall so they could touch skin on skin, "I love you."

"Guess?" Adam smirked, once again with a challenge.

"Don't make me take it back," John threatened, but without any intention to do so.

Adam shied his face away with a sweet smile, bite of his lip, a flutter of his long lashes on pretty eyes. John laughed softly, smiling at how cute he was, the brash strong willed and extremely capable major so flustered over those three words. Flustered over him. Cared for him, took care of him, told him whatever truth needed to be freed.

And that wasn't so bad a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too cheesy, or too fluffy? We'll never know :)


	25. The Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who The Boss was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this right! Hahahahah and by right I mean right in the feels

After what seemed like more than just a few minutes of sweet kisses, Adam pulled himself off of John, looking sheepishly around for something to clean up with. A few rolls of tissue stashed in the cockpit gave them the satisfaction, a couple wipes, tossed away, sharing a humored smile.

While John sloppily strapped himself back up, Adam readjusted his uniform carefully, tightening up his scarf and smoothing out any wrinkles. He was still feeling quite proud of himself for the outfit of Major, even if it was all, mostly, a farce - though technically Adam did in fact obtain the title himself, given a little bit of special treatment of course. It might be a little tough accepting those days to be over.

Then again, that meant no more saluting to the pig that was Volgin, so Adam could live with that.

“Still some time,” Adam looked over to John, “Before the Philosophers arrive.”

John beckoned with his arms, causing Adam to feel like skipping over. Of course, he didn’t, and instead strolled with his spurs clicking against the floor, sitting decisively on John’s lap. His burly strong arms wrapped around his waist, a nose nuzzling neck.

“That’s all you get,” John grumbled, a small kiss to Adam’s skin, “I’m beat.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Adam mused, tickling John’s beard with dancing fingers, “What makes you think I’m not tired?”

“You’re younger.”

“Well, how old are you?”

“Ah, twenty,” John looked up to Adam, “Nine.”

“That’s not that big a difference,” Adam pouted, furrowing his brow in defiance.

“Not complaining,” John hugged him closer, Adam moving his face down a little to connect lips.

A loud knock was heard on the WIG’s door, causing the two of them to separate quickly, Adam jumping up and standing a good several feet away.

“Hello in there?” An unfamiliar voice echoed, following another knock. John and Adam exchanged a glance, before Adam walked over, opening the door a little.

“Ah,” A runway worker was greeting them, waving his arm towards a certain direction, “You gotta move the plane here, think your friends might take another 30 minutes, but I need this place clear.”

“Alright sir,” Adam spoke in English, looked behind him at the cockpit, a little hesitant. He had flown before, but only in short lessons, “Give us a couple minutes.”

“Thanks!” The worker waved, before walking off.

“You know how to fly this thing?” John asked, a little cautiously after closing the door.

“I can figure it out,” Adam puffed out his chest, clicking his spurs over and sitting on the pilot seat.

A few nodules turned and they were going, Adam gripping the wheel. It may have been a while, but Adam was a quick learner, and one never to forget. John hovered nervously over Adam’s shoulder, which he noticed with a roll of his eyes.

“Not bad,” John sighed relief as they docked into a little corner of the airspace, “Had my doubts.”

“Thanks a lot,” Adam smirked, “But you should know to trust me by now.”

“You’re right,” John let go of his clenching of the seat headrest, “I guess you have more experience than I do in these kinds of things anyway.”

“Of course. Ah, 30 minutes or so from now the Philosophers should be here,” Adam hid his smile, “We might have to wait outside, they’ll be arriving by copter.”

“Okay,” John looked out the window, “Do the workers know?”

“Should,” Adam assumed, standing up again, putting a hand on John’s chest in front of him, looking at him through his lashes.

“Excuse me,” Adam smirked, nudging John to move to the side a little as soon as he tried to start a kiss, “You’re in my way.”

“Fussy,” John commented in a low voice, right in his ear as Adam squeezed by, prickling the hairs on his neck. Adam rolled his shoulders, composing himself as he knelt and gathered his pack, still so precious to him with all the important contents stored safely inside, ready to turn over to the Philosophers.

All but one thing of course, the tape hidden in there specially for Adamska and Jack. Thinking carefully, Adam removed the tape, the little blue notebook as well, and after a moment of hesitation, a few bandages and disinfectant. With John, you never know.

He stashed them in a few of his pockets and packs littered about his uniform before zipping back up the pack, settling on just handing the entire thing over. Swinging it around his shoulder, Adam faced John, looking at him.

“Ready?” He breathed, looking at the one blue eye that seemed to stare him down.

John took a step, bringing palms up to Adam’s face and cupping his cheeks, kissing him softly. Adam instinctively brought his own hands to John’s elbows, propping them up and all too willingly returning the kiss.

“Now I’m ready,” John pulled back suddenly with a grin, tearing out of Adam’s grasp and opening the WIG door, stepping out.

Adam, stuck there for a moment, dazed still by a simple kiss even after what they just went through, had his own childish grin, before following John out.

* * * * *

The helicopter had arrived quickly, picking up the awaiting ‘couple’. Adam and John had sat there awkwardly as they flew to Washington, ready to introduce themselves face to face with the President himself.

After an hour of the silent wait, the occasional glance at each other’s way, the copter landed sharply on what appeared to be a five star hotel. Adam grinned, curious at what comforts America laid out for them.

His usual routine in America involved hushed voices and constant travel, shoved behind scenes as the codebreaker and secret agent, eventually moving to Russia for Groznyj Grad, and the fortress was by all means not the most cushy.

John looked confused as well, if anything a little more than just uncomfortable.

“I have a dingy old apartment that I’d prefer than this,” John had grumbled to Adam as they walked into the roof door, scaling down the stairs and led by the drivers ,”Red cushions and puffy clothes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam smirked.

“I also don’t really know these two,” John whispered, a hand close to his chest, wrapped around the knife nestled on the strap, “Do you?”

“No,” Adam drolled having a little faith in the Philosophers, “Again, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Either way his hand hovered cautiously over his holsters, just subtly enough to be unnoticed, but right quick to grab and point straight at someone’s head.

Fortunately, for the two drivers, Adam and John were dumped into the lobby safely, a perky and cheery desk receptionist greeting them with a wide smile trying too hard.

“Hi, folks!” She squeaked, “Your rooms are all set and ready for you ahead of time. I’ve got your keys right here-”

“Separate rooms?” Adam asked in English, after John shot him a look.

“Well, of course,” She blinked, “Did you just want one room?”

“Yes please,” Adam lowered his head politely.

“Right away sir,” She beamed again, fiddling with some papers, “Wow, you two don’t really look like brothers!”

“We’re not,” Adam’s smile returned as well, fluttering his lashes.

“Oh,” The receptionist frowned, crinkling her eyes in confusion, “Well the rooms are already paid for, so you don’t have to share for cost.”

“I’d rather spend the night with him,” Adam nodded towards John, who happened to be hiding his face away.

“Sorry?” The receptionist was frowning harder

“We just have some business to take care of together,” John interrupted, putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “We’re good friends.”

“Oh, of course!” She smiled again, shuffling her papers furiously 

“Here you are, you two!” She handed one key over, “Have a good night! You’ll have a car waiting for you in the morning to take you to where you have to be, I’ve been told!”

“We would also like a tape player," Adam cooed, patting the desk in front of him.

“There’ll be one under your TV, sir!” She smiled back.

“Thank you,” Adam nodded, and turned away.

“Adam,” John whispered as they departed for the elevator, waving farewell and thanks to their fliers, “I’m not sure how it is in Russia, but over here in America you might not find it as.. welcoming.”

“I spent most of my time in the fortress,” Adam explained, folding his arms, “And around Volgin. Don't think the Motherland is very accepting from what I heard from the 'Colonel'.”

He delivered the last title sarcastically, air quotes.

"But if you remember Raikov," Adam shrugged, looking sly, "Volgin was quite open about it."

“Ah, right," John coughed, pressing a button to call the lift, “But uh, I don’t know if we should be very, open about.. us. Here."

“I guess we’re already used to that from Tselinoyarsk,” Adam felt a little bitter, but agreed. It would help if they didn’t attract any more attention than they might already have, Adam with his military uniform and slight accent. Even now they spoke mostly Russian to each other, which reminded Adam.

“So, English then?” Adam asked, acknowledging John’s slight smirk to that twinge of accent.

“It’ll be better here, yeah,” John returned in the same language, his voice rougher and shorter expression of words to the Russian language which slurred it’s syllables in the slightest before the chopping of a few words. Adam liked it, though.

“What’s that smile for?” Adam mused as they entered the elevator.

“Your accent,” John chuckled, patting his shoulder, “I keep hearing it when you talk in English. Cute.”

Adam flustered for the millionth time while he was around John, watching instead the ticking of the floors they seemed to fly by.

“We might as well have just walked from the roof,” John commented before a ding was heard, and the doors opened.

“803,” Adam looked at the key, and the card attached with it, walking out and facing the odd-numbered hallway. His heart raced as the bag behind him softly thumped against his back, awaiting hands to open and unleash the information on the tape.

He fiddled with the lock, swinging the door open, temporarily intrigued by the fancy drapery, carpet freshly vacuumed, and two large beds. Adam looked back to John, shooting him a wry look before stepping in.

John followed suit, looking at the puffy cushions and velvet couches, a fireplace silent and cold as a centerpiece for the wall, bricks rustic and bold. When he looked up, Adam was fiddling with an old television, finding a cassette player just underneath in a drawer.

“Ready?” Adam breathed, looking excitedly at John, who only gulped nervously.

John nodded, watching as Adam carefully placed the tape into the device, and pressing play.

_“Jack?”_

The voice slumped John over, sitting carefully on a chair as Adam placed the device onto a table, sitting near it on the bed.

_”Adamska,”_

Hearing his full name, he perked up, still quite blown away by her knowledge of it.

 _”I hope you’ve done a good job taking care of Jack,”_ Adam shot John a loving stare, but his mind was elsewhere, focusing on the voice from the player.

_”By now you two should be safe and sound in America, if Adamska did what I told him, for once.”_

_”But I know you two have a lot of unanswered questions, is that right?”_.

 _”Jack,”_ Her voice was low, calling the attention of John who leaned forward, a hand covering his mouth roughly.

 _”My friend,”_ She hesitated, the tape crackling, 

_”You still have a mission to do,”_ John had let go of his lips, mouthing the words alongside her.

 _”Operation Virtuous Mission,”_ She jumped right into the meat, _”And Operation Snake Eater, were all planned by the Philosophers, the very same I must have told you about, when we last saw each other, Jack”_.

 _”And if I haven’t already said so,”_ She interrupted herself, _”Thank you.”_

 _”Most of what you know is only partly true, Jack”_ She continued, _”But I was always loyal to my country. Always.”_

_”My mission was to obtain the Legacy, much like my dear Adamska,”_

_”But with the events of Volgin and his use of the gift I brought to him, we all know that we had little else to do but prevent a nuclear war between America and the Motherland.”_

_”So while I was replaced by Adamska, I was to continue playing to be the traitor,”_ John covered his face in his hands, _”I had started the mission under the farce, and now I have to end it, and myself, for the safety of our country.”_

_"Do you understand? I never left you. I never betrayed you. But I had to pretend to betray the very country I love, and die by it."_

_”That is the mission, Jack,”_ Her voice was stern, _”After everything I’ve sacrificed, I have stayed to my cause, to my country.”_

_”But I want you to know, that I’ve always been on your side, Jack. Always.”_ John hadn’t moved, _”And my life had to be thrown away for your sake, the sake of your mission.”_

_”And I don’t want that to be thrown away as well, Jack. I want you to continue the mission, bring the Legacy to the Philosophers, like my mission was. It is your duty, as a soldier to America, the country.”_

_”And myself,”_ Her voice was softer, _”As my apprentice. What worth is all I’ve taught you if you don’t listen?”_

John shook his head, unwillingly, but he knew he had to. For her, if not anything else. 

_”Speaking of which,”_ She sounded a little more humored, _”Adamska.”_

_”My sweet, beautiful, baby boy,”_ Adam stiffened, eyes wide. John turned his face to look at him, his turn to be emotionally turned over. 

_”I’ve never had the chance to raise you myself,”_ Her voice almost cracked, _”Forgive me._. 

_”I was the one who birthed you in battle,”_ She explained, _”The snake scar on my chest still haunts me.”_

_”The Philosophers took you away from me. Yet, I feel as though you’ve grown into a fine young man otherwise, and I’m so very proud of you. It fills my heart with joy when I was able to see you work beside me. I love you, my son.”_ Adam choked, his turn to cover his mouth, am unfamiliar yearning pull and tug in his chest. 

_”And I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault. What I’m about to say.”_

_”That man in the blue notebook. The man in the photograph. The man in the rain. Is your father.”_ Adamska jerked his attention to his pack, digging viciously into the contents before halting on the photograph, turned away from him, refusing to look. 

_”The Sorrow and I were devastated that you were taken from us,”_ She mused, _”Eventually he moved to work in the Soviet Union after the failed Mercury mission, and the Philosophers ordered for him to be killed.”_

_”Of course, who do they choose to end his life?”_ Adam lowered into the bed, John reaching a hand to his leg. An attempt at comfort, but John himself was still enough of a mess to hardly help. 

_”Two years ago, in Tselinoyarsk. It was raining.”_

_”I was with The Sorrow, ready to end his life. But I didn’t want to.”_

_”I still loved him,”_ There was a shuffling from the tape, _”But, your life was on the line.”_

Adam gripped his scarf. 

_”The Philosophers have threatened to take your life, just two years ago, if I did not complete this.”_

_”So the both of us agreed,”_ Her voice was a whisper, _”That I pulled the trigger.”_

_”It was the mission, Adamska. Jack. Please, understand that, and Adam, it was not your fault.”_

_”This is the world as it is, a world of turmoil torn apart. That is the reason for all these deaths, the disconnect between two countries that should not. Be. Fighting.”_

_”But it is our job, my loves,”_ Adam scoffed, tossing his head angrily as John closed his eyes, _”Please, carry it out.”_

_”After this, after you hand over the Legacy,”_ She breathed deeply, _”Find peace, for me.”_

_”Together.”_

_”You two would make one hell of a team,”_ She chuckled softly, a scratching noise upon the speakers 

_”Goodbye,”_ The tape ended sharply with a rip of a sound, playing until the roll ended. Dead. 

Adam was still… Flabbergasted. His parents, one- no, both, almost always with him during the last week or so. He took off his gloves to allow the sweat to evaporate into the air, wiping his hands on his pants. 

It was too much to comprehend, despite the information seeming so simple. The Sorrow was his father. The Boss, his mother. 

His heart twisted, trying to recall her eyes watching him, motherly, he now remembered, the way she called him her sweet child. He was longing. 

Adam then turned to John, noticing his slumped over posture, hands covering his face, still as still could be. 

“John?” Adam crackled his voice, testing a hand on his shoulder. John lifted his face, tears gliding down his cheeks, a solemn unquivering lip. 

Adam took John’s head into his arms, hugging him tightly, not caring for his uniform to be drenched as he let John well up, still not shuddering. Just letting the tears fall. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, feeling it was his job as her son to continue her ‘Legacy’. They would hand the funds over to the Philosophers, no worry about that, but he felt he was _done_ being a pawn. 

The way John cried silently into him, the man he looked up to above all, broken uncharacteristically drove Adam to anger. 

Anger against the Philosophers. He'll listen to The Boss one more time, his mother, he now fully understands and completely respects. 

But John was his loyalty now, and he'll do whatever it takes to make him happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done guys :) but don't worryy I aint gonna let go of this AU any time soon <3 in the meanwhile check below for my other AU :)


	26. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temptation of ADAM wrapup, folks! A conclusion that just... Concludes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing dramatic really, just leftover feels and a right toss in a general direction - the end of this Snake Eater AU!

Adam watched silently. A background character amongst the small mass of clapping hands. He wore his Major uniform still, considered now by the Philosophers as one of their own, he regarded with distaste.

But he clapped anyway for the man he loved, strolling down the carpet in a green attire, and a green beret. Frowning.

They shared a quick look, passing acknowledgment between each other. Adam threw his hands at him, his favorite gun finger acknowledgement, but with a small twist, taking one hand and patting his mouth, blowing a kiss.

John bit back a smile, before turning his attention to the President greeting him. The announcement of his awards for his service was bland and routine, regardless of the awed faces around them.

Adam and John had slept the night in the hotel, only slept, silently, thoughts tossed in their heads separately while they held each other. When they had awoke, there was indeed a limousine waiting for them, and after a quick morning routine, left for the President's.

Adam had given the one known as Major Zero the Philosopher's Legacy, who looked only sad, he too in mourning. Perhaps Zero knew almost as much as he and John. It would only make sense, him being John's advisor in the mission, and him being full of sorrow amongst the room.

Even know he caught Zero only shaking his head, tossing an empty 'Good job, Snake" as the President concluded his worthless praises, awarding him cold metal trinkets that laid heavily on his chest.

John visibly sighed as another round of applause was tossed at him, applauding him for his new title.

Big Boss.

John visibly grimaced despite the cheery faces of those around him, hating the new title. Hating to have to inherit it. Hating that he had to kill the woman he admired above all to dare obtain it.

As soon as the mess was over, John grabbed Adam's arm, leading them outside.

"I need to get out of here," John grumbled once they reached fresh air, only to be soiled as John lit a cigar, smoking it vigorously.

"Just tell me where," Adam nodded, watching him take strong puffs, closed eyes to just consume the smoke.

"There's a cemetery," John nodded to one direction, "We have a funeral to attend."

Without a word, Adam put a hand to his shoulder, patting it encouragingly. John turned his face, kissing him for comfort, Adam relishing the musk of cigar smoke. He wouldn't himself, but the smell mixed with John's breath was intoxicating.

"Alright," Adam stepped away, pointing a hand to a motorbike nearby.

"When?" John had a bit of a smirk, looking the bike over.

"One of my requests," Adam sat down on the seat, kicking off the stand and revving the engine after turning a key.

John joined him, wrapping arms around his waist with a nuzzle to the neck, still breathing a bit of smoke.

Adam jerked the bike into motion, driving down the road with a few points of guidance from his passenger. Soon they revved up to a large national graveyard, decorated with soft flowers and fancy vegetation.

John stepped off gingerly, walking through the gate with Adam close behind.

They passed a few stone tablets, all with their own special dedications and names.

John immediately stopped, knowing exactly where to look, in front of one grave. Nameless.

_In memory of a Patriot_  
_Who Saved the World_

John knelt downward, facing the overturned dirt and drawing out a small box.

He unhinged it, revealing a red petal nestled carefully in the center. Adam looked to John, but was greeted with only one solemn eye. Adam bent his head in respect.

John closed the box, digging it into the dirt with his own hands until it was far gone.

He stood, hands still soiled and saluted sharply, a rigid stance, staring right at the headstone. Adam straightened his back, hands behind him, gripping harshly. This was John's moment.

The flowers of white petals instead of red tossed in the gentle wind that came, sun peeking out behind what appeared to be rain clouds. John stood there, still saluting.

Adam caught a small glimmer of tears from where he could see John's cheek, and he gripped his hands even harder, feeling angrier and angrier.

But John stood there, silent as ever, saluting, even when the sun passed.

Adam stayed with him, trying not to flare out - besides, he had no one to direct his anger to. Instead he tried to exhale a silent huff.

That took John out of his rigid state, lowering his arm and looking at Adam.

"Sorry," John grumbled stepping back with another sad look toward the headstone.

"No, not you," Adam hummed with a slight growl to his voice, rubbing John's shoulder, "Just, I'm mad at this whole thing."

"I'm sorry, about your mother," John paused, looking uneasy.

"You knew her better," Adam shook his head, glaring at the headstone. A Patriot. A true name for a true loyal soldier.

Philosophers, a surface name of thinkers, thinking with their own heads shoved in the clouds refusing to see the ones suffering below.

Of course, if they do see, it's all for a greater cause... Theirs.

Adam wanted to go back and take the Legacy back for himself, go with his original instinct of running away with John.

Though... A true patriot would stay to their country, right? To the Philosophers.

The Boss was a patriot, but Adam was not.

Adam looked at John, depressed above all reason, staring at the headstone in front of them.

He had already made his decision to be loyal to him, only him. It was time for Adam to do something about that.

"Here," Adam mused, yanking out the bandages out of his packs, using them as tissues to clear John's hands of dirt, "What would you do without me."

"Likely end up dead," John responded, smirking just a tad before looking back to the headstone.

"Peace," John murmured, "How."

"Like she said," Adam announced plainly, discarding the soiled tissues into another pack and looking at John, "Together."

"We're done with the mission, John," Adam sighed, taking John closer to him, breathing into his cheek, "It's over now."

"We don't have to listen to anyone's bull shit," He added with a grit in his teeth.

"Is it our peace she wants?" John was still swirling in his thoughts, "Or the world's?"

"World peace," Adam couldn't help but scoff, "Impossible."

"The Legacy," John was looking a little scarily excited, "What the Boss said when I..."

He trailed off, Adam running fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

"Just tell me what I can do for you," Adam murmured, "Anything. I'm yours."

"Take me home," John grumbled.

"I don't know where you live," Adam smiled, toying with his hair.

"Can I drive then?"

"Sure."

John detached from Adam, giving one final last look at the sorrowful headstone before turning his gaze to Adam.

"Ready?" John rasped, frown embedded into his face.

Adam's response was a rustle in his pack, taking out a small blue notebook, caressing the soft paperback. Opening it, Adam scribbled as neat as he could, right on the inside cover.

 _Thank you_ ,

_Love, your Sweet Child_

He blamed the small trickle of liquid on his cheek on the rain that slowly started to crawl in, just as Adam placed the book onto the ground before sliding a choice white flower in between the cover and first page, soaking the book from the oncoming downpour. He watched it disintegrate slowly, becoming ruined. Or rather, accepted.

Adam turned hurriedly to John, and the two of them walked swiftly to the bike. Adam climbed behind John, letting the waters blend on his face before John drove them off.

They escaped the rain, letting it drench it's tears upon the graveyard soils, John's hurried and scattered driving making Adam even a little nervous. But, before he knew it, he was shaking off the water from his uniform before walking into an old apartment building.

"I never felt the need to move to anything fancier," John apologized with his voice, opening the door with a creak. It wasn't a small apartment, rather having three or four rooms connected via a decent sized living room, if you would ignore the scattered clothes and papers littering the floor.

Adam grimaced, humorously of course.

"If I knew I had company," John looked sheepishly back to Adam, nudging a few clothes with his boot.

"Now I've got to clean up," Adam was hit with a strange smell, humor immediately gone.

Without asking for permission, Adam picked at the items on the floor, separating them quickly into different organized piles.

"Bins?" Adam waved with his hands, "This is a very crucial and delicate procedure."

"Uh," John gave a quick sweep around with his one eye, and shrugged.

Adam rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, aside from the slight crinkle of disgust as he laundered a big pile of his clothes with one large blanket, as it appeared to be.

"Here," John took the pile from him easily, "Let me."

"Thank goodness," Adam grumbled, allowing himself to breathe once the pile was taken away.

"It's not that bad," John almost chuckled, feeling better, it seemed.

"How long has it been since you last came here?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"Damn it John," Adam huffed, hands on his hips as John whirled around, a larger smirk this time, "Why'd you bring me to this mess?"

"You can leave if you want," John proposed with a tilt of his head, still smirking.

"Not a chance," Adam stepped over, patting his cheek, "Just get me bins tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," John tried to lean over for a kiss, but Adam repelled back, eying the pile in his arms with a frown.

"Fine fine fine!" John repeated, laughing before exiting the room, heading to a washing room.

As soon as John returned, he was greeted with Adam standing next to a large pile of essentially trash, gesturing to it exaggeratedly with his hands.

John only shrugged again, causing Adam to sigh in defeat, sitting down on a chair John forgot he had, being hidden under clothes for so long.

Adam let his belts fall to the floor, leaning back into the chair and rubbing his forehead with his glove.

"Is it really that bad?" John felt guilty, stepping over with cautious steps.

"No, just," Adam looked up, "Long day."

"Right."

Adam shed more packs, John a little impressed to see him able to stash so many accessories on him. One final pack made a bit of a crash of plastic onto the floor.

"Oh," Adam blinked, picking the pack back up and taking out what appeared to be a video tape.

John looked curiously over, reading the title.

"The Comancheros?" John eyed Adam, "Is this a western?"

"Maybe," Adam rolled his shoulders with a cough, "I uh, kept it separate when we left the exterior walls, you know, the first building."

"Did you want to watch it with me?" John grinned, looking down at Adam who appeared to be shrinking in his seat.

"John Wayne's in it," Adam felt like a silly fan.

"Well isn't that a coincidence," John leaned over and kissing Adam on the neck, just above his scarf.

"It's kind of like our mission," Adam tried to justify himself, "Except it's not that similar, you aren't John Wayne, and I'm Pilar. NOT EVA..

"Well now I have to watch this," John laughed, getting up and fiddling with an old TV, wheeling it around to face Adam, "There's the, uh.".

"Got it," Adam was excited, sliding the tape into the receptor, turning the TV on and pressing play.

John pulled up another chair, sitting next to Adam and shaking his leg, ready to start being a little more cheery.

Adam took out his revolvers, twirling it and side glancing John.

"Maybe now I'll get you more," John joked, grabbing a revolver out of the air from one of Adam's tosses and spinning it himself, much more improved than his first attempt with Adam.

"I've been practicing," John grinned, twisting it in his fingers before aiming it at Adam with a mouthed 'Bang!'

"You're still awful," Adam lied.

"What?" He frowned, dropping his arm with the gun.

"Awful," Adam shook his head, then pointed to the TV as voices started to sound, "I guess I just have to stick around more and show you how to really handle a gun."

"I, oh," John shot Adam an amused grin, then noticing his sinister smirk and batter of the eyelashes, "Ah, Oh. Oh, right."

John put a hand to his mouth, suppressing yet another chuckle, "Jeez Adam."

"Shush," Adam put a finger to his lips, "Movie."

John returned his attention to the talking figures, shooting a careful examination to Adam next to him, watching his eyes flicker in excitement, occasionally explaining a few nicks of plot within the story. A wave of a hand while he bragged of his knowledge, a quirk in the corner of his mouth whenever it turned up in a smile, smirk, grin, anything. Lashes long and framing pale eyes that grew wide and gleeful whenever the pupils landed on him.

Peace, she wanted for him.

He may have just found the key to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I forgot to include the title of Big Boss wow I'm so silly
> 
> I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU WHO has STUCK BY ME AND MY WRITING OF THIS AU!!
> 
> I love it to bits and I refuse to let it go
> 
> Gimme three to four days, I'd say next Wednesday (10/14/15) at around 9PM for a continuation I'll be posting as it's own work! Portable Ops style with Ocelot shoved in!!
> 
> Otherwise, I'll be literally rereading this entire AU and proofreading/fixing grammar/spelling/accidentally small continuation errors! Plan on finishing that by the end of Monday, October 12th 2015!
> 
> WHAT A RIDE!! Thank you all SO MUCH ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Updates sometime around 9 - 11PM EST! Follow my [tumblr](http://shalashacelot.tumblr.com) for updates! (And while I'm at it, [my art blog](http//revolverfnibblet.tumblr.com) for my arts :)
> 
> Also **_BREAKING NEWS!_**
> 
> A new AU i have, but drawn in comic form! A western cowboy AU because cowboys are awesome (obviously bosselot related)
> 
> [HERE's tHE LINK](http://revolverfnibblet.tumblr.com/post/130118497155/a-bit-of-an-intro-to-a-comic-im-gonna-work-on). Just an intro for now, so no shippy yet, you guys already know how I do :) make sure to read the comment for more info
> 
> [Part two of my Cowboy AU comic updated!](http://revolverfnibblet.tumblr.com/post/130531293670/spaghetti-revolvers-part-two-i-know-adamska) ❤


End file.
